Parenthood
by LaydiiV
Summary: Sequel to "Pregnant Life!" Lucy's life as a mother, and all the trouble that follows.
1. Chapter 1

**Cover picture-by Zippi44-She gave me permission!**

* * *

><p>"I'm pregnant again."<p>

"You're what, Levy; you just gave birth a few months ago. Gajeel works fast." Lucy said.

She was shocked, it was so soon. Timur was barely six months. Imagine if she was in Levy's shoes. Serafina just turned a month. She wasn't looking forward to another child anytime soon.

"I guess," the princess of the shadow gear team blushed. "But it was my fault I missed my pills for a few days and now we are expecting baby number two." Levy was breastfeeding her black haired child, while Lucy was rocking her princess to sleep. "Don't you want baby number two?"

"Yeah, but maybe when Fina is two or three." Lucy answered.

The two mages were spending the day at the Dragneel household, while their husbands and the Exceeds did a quick mission for Master.

Lucy was exhausted. Last night she spent only two hours asleep, while the rest of the hours were soothing her crying child. It had been this way for the past week. Levy said it'll get better after a few more months, but Fina was Natsu's child. Even when they were sleeping, they made noise.

"I'm still happy for you, Levy. I hope everything goes well. Maybe you will have a girl this time." Fina was finally asleep.

"I wouldn't mind another boy, but Gajeel is a bit jealous that Natsu has a baby girl, so he kind of wants one." Levy unlatches her son from her breast. She fixes her bra and shirt. She repositions her son in a sitting form and begins to burp him. "I haven't told him yet, I found out yesterday."

"How far along are you?"

"Three weeks," she answered.

"Wow, congrats girl. Hopefully Juvia doesn't come to me and say she's pregnant again."

Levy laughed. "She wants twins now, but Gray refuses having a kid at this moment. He never wanted to feel that way again. I guess men take it harder."

"No way, we have it worse. Missy here took forever to come out, and having a panic attack the way I did was not good."

"But you should have seen the way Natsu looked. I never saw him that worried." Levy said.

Lucy didn't want to recall her labor, it still hurt her. She felt it was her fault that Serafina was in critical condition. Lucy truly appreciated life after almost losing her baby's.

She noticed that her baby began squirming. That only indicated one thing. Daddy was close.

"Lucy, I'm home!" the pink haired fire dragon slayer said as he slammed the door open. He dropped his traveling book bag on the floor and ran to his daughter. So much for her sleeping.

Gajeel followed suit with Happy and Lily flying in. He greeted Fire bunny and went to his wife. Timur placed his arms in front of him for his father to pick him up.

"I guess the boys are home," Lucy said disappointedly. She rose from the couch. "Go wash your hands before carrying my child," she declared.

Natsu gave her a pouty look before doing what she said. Timur was already in his father's arm, so asking Gajeel to do the same was down the drain.

"I swear you two come from the outside with dirt, and germs. And you can't at least wash your hands." Lucy lectured as she handed her child, who was wide awake, to her father.

"Come on Lucy, we barely got dirty." He kissed his wife's temple. "Daddy is awesome, right Fina?" the one month old smiled. Natsu kissed his baby's lips.

"I defeated them all, Fire Breath. You just got beaten up," The iron dragon slayer stated while Timur played with his dads hair.

"Yeah right, it was the opposite," Natsu scoffed.

"No fighting in my home, please." Lucy said. "I'll see you later, girl."

"No problem, come on Gajeel." Mrs. Redfox said as she began walking towards the door. Her husband angrily walked away with their laughing son. Gajeel's face instantly changed after looking at his child's wide grin.

"At least he smiles like Levy," Natsu said. "Both your parents are good looking so it doesn't matter what kind of smile you have, Fina." He tickle her stomach with his mouth.

Happy came back from the kitchen with a large tuna. "Huh, where are Gajeel, Levy, and Lily?"

"These two were about to fight, so levy and I decided it was time to go. And I thought the mission was quick, it's almost night time, Natsu."

"Blame Gajeel, he's always slow."

"He's not the only one," Lucy mumbled.

"Hey I heard that. Fina, mommy is mean right." He stared into her brown eyes.

"Don't tell her that idiot. What do you want for dinner?"

"Ask Virgo to cook, I want my family to relax with me."

"I need a shower and your daughter needs to nap, she hasn't slept all day."

"How about we keep her up a few more hours and then she could sleep all night long."

Lucy pondered about that. It's not a bad idea. Natsu could really be smart at times.

"But I don't want to bother Virgo."

"Princess is not a bother," The zodiac celestial spirit said emerging from their kitchen with a mixing bowl.

"Virgo?" Lucy yelled.

"Would you like to punish me now, princess." she said.

Lucy was forming a headache. She really needed sleep.

"Loke sends his regards. He would like a picture of princess Fina."

Fina was the nickname that her father bestowed upon her. It caught on to everyone, even to her celestial spirits. They loved her more than their own master.

"Sure, we going to take a family picture next month," Lucy said.

"We are?" Natsu said as he lifted his daughter above his head. She giggled, but began to cry. "Sorry baby," he cooed.

Lucy shook her head at her husband. "Yes, now give me my child before you scar her." She took her child and settled back down on the couch. Happy sat next to Lucy to play with the baby.

She liked Happy more than her own parents. How unfair, the dammed blue cat had bonded with their child more than they have.

"Princess, what would you like for dinner?"

"How about steak and chicken!" Natsu declared. Virgo nodded and began cooking.

"She asked me, not you."

"What's yours is mine baby," he smiled.

Capricorn helped Virgo prepare dinner. He commented that Lady Lucy had to rid of her baby fat. To which an insulted Lucy wanted to close their gates, but they came out of their own accord. He made her eat a vegan dish, while Natsu got to eat whatever he wanted. Her two celestial spirits babysat Fina, while the Dragneel couple and Happy ate their dinner peacefully.

Later that night, after a much needed shower, the Dragneel couple settled into their bed. Natsu was right. Serafina was knocked out. She cuddled next to her Happy plush doll that her father got for her.

"You know, Levy is pregnant again." She said against her husband's chest.

He had his arm wrapped around her shoulder; his other arm was placed in the back of his head.

"Gajeel had that same feeling. He said she was getting angry at him for anything and it wasn't even the week of her 'friend.' I guess it's confirmed now."

"Do you want another one?" Lucy asked.

"Not now, I'm still having nightmares about Fina. I don't want to put you through that again, Luce."

She kissed his left pectoral. "I love you Natsu."

"Love you, Lucy."

* * *

><p>"He fainted." Levy explained to Lucy as they went shopping a few days later.<p>

"W-what? Gajeel fainted?" Lucy asked as she pushed her child's stroller.

"I told him straight forward, 'babe, I'm pregnant. We're going to be parents again.' I was so happy Lily had Timur because that idiot fell backwards. Then he got up and declared himself a god. I was so embarrassed, so I punched him to the floor again." She said, also pushing Timur on the stroller.

"You punched him?" Levy was scary when she's angry.

"Right on the nose, but he got me a bouquet of flowers the next day, so he's forgiven."

"I hope you don't kill him this time around."

"I promise I won't, he has to look for a house now since we are expanding now. His small apartment won't suffice. Who knows if I would have a girl this time? I need my children to have their own room; we are planning to live there for the rest of our lives. Gajeel wants a huge home, and so do I."

"You Redfoxes sure know what you want."

"Yep, I got married to the man of my dreams, and I have the cutest boy ever and now I'm going to be a mommy again. I won't be satisfied until I get that house." The small mage declared.

Lucy was inspired by her best friend. She was moving forward in life.

* * *

><p>"So she punched me and knocked me out again!" Gajeel complained to Natsu and Gray.<p>

They both laughed at him. The men were hanging out in the guild waiting for their wives to return from shopping. Juvia was consoling her good friend.

"Gajeel don't you think that's a bit embarrassing for Levy. She's not someone who likes attention." Juvia said.

"I would say something like that too." Natsu declared.

"I guess it's a dragon thing," Gray joked while making Calder an Ice sculpture to play with.

"I got her some flowers, so I guess I'll be fine." Gajeel said.

"I don't get why flowers are a girls weakness?" Natsu asked.

"You don't get a lot of things, dummy."

"What the hell you said Ice Stripper?"

"Don't start, Fire Retard."

Juvia took Calder away before her beloved Gray began fighting his long time rival.

"Oh, if there's a fight, that's way up my alley." Gajeel declared.

Ten minutes later, Lucy and Levy entered a messy guild. Timur laughed and clapped his hand as his father was wrestling with Laxus and Elfman, while Evergreen and Freed yelled their support. Lucy saw a half frozen Natsu trying to burn Gray, while Juvia chanted Gray's name with her son sleeping in her arms.

Master and Erza entered the guild next. Erza yelled at everyone to calm down, yet she joined the fight as well. Master looked so sad.

"Levy, Lucy, please make sure your children don't become like their fathers."

"I don't know master, Levy is expecting again, so I don't think you'll have any peace."

Master soul left his body.

This was Fairy Tail. This was home. Lucy and Fina's home.

She was defiantly looking forward to raising her child.

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter of the sequel! Hopefully it'll be as popular as the first one. I'm sorry I had to start with Gale. they're my favorite couple. I obsess over them. there will be more Nalu of course. <strong>

**At the request of "dragonofhellsflame" I'll be doing a short story of RougeXCana, please check that one too. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Cover picture-by Zippi44-She gave me permission!**

* * *

><p>"Natsu we are late, what are you doing?" Lucy yelled as she had her child's baby bag in one hand and a cute red outfit in another.<p>

"Hold on, Fina peed again." Natsu answered from their room.

Lucy was worried. She wanted to take a family portrait since Fina was big enough. It had been almost four months since she gave birth. Her baby's hair was fuller, making the strawberry blond more obvious. She wanted today to be a perfect, no-mess day, but given that Fina was a Dragneel made it impossible.

After her child was finally settled, Lucy, Natsu and Happy walked to their destination. It was a small office that had two floors. Upstairs was where the Dragneel family will be taking their picture. Lucy dressed her daughter in a cute frilly red and white dress. Lucy had on a long and loose pink dress to hide her baby belly, and Natsu wore a white button down shirt with black vest and pants. Happy had a matching set on as well.

The photographer asked Lucy and Natsu to hold the baby between them, while Happy sat on Natsu's shoulder and gave a nice pose.

"Perfect," he said as he looked at the photo. "Now settle her down on the chair, dad, I want you to go back and hold her but don't make your fingers show, and mom I want you to call on her so she can smile."

They did as they were told. Lucy called out to Fina. Her daughter looked for her mother and began to smile, knowing that her mother was playing with her. The photographer took a few quick pictures and was satisfied with the results.

The Dragneel family posed for one last shot before their princess started getting fussy being in the dress. Natsu took off his daughters outfit and put back her original outfit. He carried his daughter downstairs and placed her in the stroller, while Lucy was paying for the pictures.

"These are beautiful," the secretary said. "You are a blessed family."

Lucy smiled with kindness. "Thank you so much."

When the photos were printed, Lucy showed them off to her husband.

"The one we want won't be available until next week, and they will personally add a frame for us as well." Lucy said as she walked with her family to the guild.

"But I want it now. It has to be huge and will be able to fit the wall downstairs."

"It will. I already gave them the measurements, Natsu. Stop being so impatient."

"I can do what I want. It's for my family." Natsu pouted.

"Aye, sir!" Happy shouted.

Lucy shook her head. She wonders why she loves this man so much.

* * *

><p>Finally arriving at the guild, Lucy and Natsu entered and went their separate ways. Natsu went to Gray, Gajeel, and their sons, while Lucy handed Fina over to Master, Gildarts, Macao, and Wakaba. She went to the future brides to gossip. Happy left to find Carla.<p>

"Aren't you girls excited for the wedding?" Lucy asked Mirajane and Erza.

"To be honest, we're nervous. How did you do it Lucy? How did you deal with all the stress?" Erza asked.

"It wasn't easy. I would cry to Levy or Natsu. I begged Bisca a few times to help me. It went perfectly until Gray and Natsu almost destroyed the reception hall, I mean you pick the guy as your best man and then you have a brawl with him. You are marrying level headed men; at least way more level headed then my husband. Jellal is perfect and Laxus is awesome. You'll be fine, just lean on their support."

"Lucy's right, we had it the hard way. We married Dragons." The mom to be, Levy came over and sat next to her best friend.

"You're right, we have awesome guys, but to find the wedding dress, venue, what color and theme, who are your bridesmaids are going to be. It's a lot of work." Mirajane admitted.

"We can help you know. I think it's crazier because both of your weddings are so close."

"Ten weeks apart, Mirajane and Laxus are getting married on June 22nd, and Jellal and I will get married August 24th."

"It seems so far, yet so close. Well Mira, who will be coming out since your wedding is almost here? And what do you plan?"

"It's small, only the guild will be invited and some of Master's friends from the old times like Master Bob, Master Goldmine, and several others. Elfman is walking me down the aisle of the church and the reception would be here at the guild. Lisana will be my maid of honor, and I have asked Erza and Cana to be my bridesmaids. Freed is Laxus' best man. Bickslow and Natsu will be Erza and Cana's partners, if you don't mind, Lucy."

"Why would I mind? Laxus told me he wanted Natsu in the wedding. I have to make sure he behaves at least. I'm so happy. Will there be a flower girl?" Lucy asked.

"Asuka, and Freed would have the rings so no ring bearer." Mirajane answered.

"And you Erza?" Levy asked.

"Um, we want to get married on the beach. It'll just be us, no maid of honour, and no best man. Mr. Yajima will marry us. Jellal wants him too. I've asked Sho and Wally to walk me down the aisle, they were reluctant at first, but they agreed. I didn't invite Kagura, and Millianna said she's coming because Wally is going to be there. We decided to have witnesses to sign for our marriage contract. i asked Mirajane to be my witness and Jellal asked Meredy to be his."

"That's so romantic, a beach wedding, just you and him surrounded by friends and family. I love it. So what's the problem?" Lucy said.

"I need a wedding dress." They both said.

The two females laughed. "That's all?"

The brides-to-be nodded.

"Erza, don't you have a wedding dress from when we fought with Éclair against the Phoenix? And what about the dress from the Grand Magic games, they were beautiful on both of you." Lucy said.

"But that was ages ago." Mirajane said.

Lucy would agree with them. She didn't wore the dress that she wore during the games. She wore something much more meaningful. It was her mother's wedding dress.

"Why don't you get it customized then?" Levy said.

"We can?" Erza asked.

"Of course, since I'm so short, i asked a friend of mine to make my dress short. I never wanted a long dress."

"That's a good idea; I'll take you up on that offer." Erza said. And Mira agreed.

* * *

><p>The girls continued to gossip till it was getting late. Timur, who was nine months, wobbled to his mother, with Lily close behind him.<p>

"Ma!" he said.

"Awe, he's already talking." Lucy squealed.

"Yeah, and he's being a terror like his dad. He messed up two books already. I told Gajeel to watch him, and did he listen...no. I swear being married to a dragon is hard work."

"Tell me about it, the other day I asked Natsu to give Fina a bath and he ended up more soaked than her. I had to clean her and the bathroom. And you asked me if I wanted another child. I'm married to one."

Levy laughed. Juvia came over with a teething Calder; he had an ice sculpture of Natsu. His head was bitten off.

"Juvia, I felt like we haven't spoken in ages. Hi Calder." Lucy kissed the baby's forehead.

His big dark blue eyes looked at the woman who kissed him. He spread his arms for her to carry him. Juvia hid her son.

"First it was my husband and now my son. What spells are you casting on my men?" Juvia accused.

Lucy wanted to say it wasn't like that, but Calder cried for his mother to let Lucy carry him. Juvia wanted to avoid the crying so she gave her son to her. Calder decided to pull Lucy's hair. Lucy guessed he liked the color since he saw blue all the time.

"He's so big now," Levy said as she carried her son and played with Calder, who was still in Lucy arms.

"Too big, he's growing up so fast. Next thing you know, he'll be engaged to a princess in a far off land." Juvia fantasies never ceased to amaze them.

"I think you have a while, before he thinks about marriage, Juvia." Lucy said as she smiled at her former teammate's son.

"And maybe you'll be Fina's boyfriend in the future. Or Tim's rival." Levy joked.

"Who said my kid will fall for this retard's child, no offense Lucy." Gray said. He went over to his son and made him a new ice doll to chew on since he already destroyed the Natsu one.

"And what makes you think our kid will be ice boy's rival. He'll be better." Gajeel declared.

"Hey, what are you bastards saying about my baby girl? What the hell Gray? Is that supposed to be me?" Natsu said carrying Fina.

"Don't start a fight guys, we were just joking." Lucy said. It was too late. He gave Fina to Juvia while he punched her husband to the ground. Gajeel joined in the fight as well. The three mothers stared at their husbands.

"Dada!" Timur yelled out. Gajeel stopped and ran to his son. He grabbed him from his mother's arms and lifts him high.

"That's my boy! You'll be the best!" He said as he kissed his forehead.

He handed his son back to his wife.

"If I win, what'll be my prize?" He teased.

Levy blushed and whispered in his ears.

"Gi-hi, you better keep your promise. He said as he entered the fight once more."

In the matter of seconds, none of them won. Lucy smacked them all into unconsciousness. She was fed up with their fighting.

"Sorry babe, you lost to Lucy." levy said as she kissed her husband's lips.

"My beloved Gray, are you alright?" Juvia said as she poked her husband's cheek. Calder smacked his father on his head. He didn't budge.

Lucy shook him to wake up. "Natsu, Fina is crying." In seconds he awoke to find his daughter sleeping in his wife's arms.

"You didn't have to be so mean, Lucy. I was winning."

"You need to stop making a mess in the guild. What if she learns that from you? I'm not having her wreck the guild too."

"Aw, the kids will be fine. With mothers like you girls, they won't be bad." Natsu said.

Lucy blushed. In a way, Natsu was complementing their skills as mothers. Did all their husbands have faith in their wives?

Lucy stared at her husband's face. She smiled at him.

She would never regret marrying him.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm done. I did four stories all together, brain is fried. I missed writing Juvia, she was fun. She'll be written more next chapter. Tell me what you think! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Cover picture-by Zippi44 on deviantart-She gave me permission!**

* * *

><p>"Lucy Dragneel!" Juvia called out.<p>

Lucy turned her chair from facing Mira to face an angry Juvia.

"Y-yes Juvia?"

The water mage went up to the celestial maid. Face to face, she stared her down her eyes were fierce, determined to say whatever was on her mind. She instantly started to cry.

Causing Lucy to really panic, "what happened?" She asked.

"I need to lose weight, how did you lose the baby weight?" Juvia cried out.

"Well Capricorn is making me go on a diet, but I hardly lost anything. Only ten out of the forty."

"That's better than me. I lost only six pounds."

"Juvia, you hardly gained weight, technically I'm fatter than you." Lucy wanted to punch her friend. She gained forty pounds during the pregnancy. Juvia gained twenty. Can she not do math?

"You know, master made a gym...the guys use it." Mira informed.

Heat was coming out from Lucy's body. Natsu didn't inform her about any gym. He knew how much she wanted to lose the baby weight. That ass, she was going to mess him up.

"Juvia, starting tomorrow you and I are going to hit the gym until Mira and Laxus get married." Lucy declared.

"And even after when Erza and Jellal get married." Juvia added.

The former "rivals" were now gym partners!

* * *

><p>Lucy went home after shopping with Juvia. Lucy and Juvia went to buy appropriate gym gear. They even asked Erza and Mira if they wanted to join for their weddings. She and Mira decided it was a good idea since it was crunch time.<p>

Lucy entered the always messy house to a clean one with Loke and Virgo Taking care of a surprisingly sleeping Fina.

"Hey guys did you clean for me? That's Natsu's job," she said as she placed the shopping bags on the floor by the door.

"That good for nothing husband of yours went out with Happy to get something and since Virgo was here he asked her to babysit. Then I showed up to take care of my poor Fina."

Lucy eyed her lion spirit. He was Fina's number one fan. At least he's not obsessed with her anymore, or is trying to marry her. She was glad that they were best friends once more.

Loke cradled a fussing Fina in his arms. She instantly went back to sleep in his arms. If Natsu were to see this he would flip.

Speaking of her husband he entered the house with much excitement.

"Lucy, I got the pictures." Natsu waved the portfolio in the air.

Lucy took it from him before he threw it somewhere. She opened it to see all the pictures she ordered. Fina was so beautiful in her red tutu like outfit. Her smiling face shined brightly, even more so than her father in which she inherited that smile from. Lucy admitted she didn't look like she gave birth at all. Maybe Capricorn nasty all green diet was working for her after all. Natsu and Happy were handsome in their matching suits. She absolutely loved it. Lucy kept looking through the pictures. She found the wallet size versions of Fina alone.

Lucy placed the folder on their dining table in the back of the living room and went to a small room. It was her office to write her novels. She came out with Scissors. She carefully cut the pictures for her celestial spirits. She handed one to Virgo and the rest to Loke to distribute them.

Loke placed his in his wallet until he got home to put it in a frame. Lucy gave him a bigger version of the picture for the celestial king.

"Thanks Lucy." Loke said as he handed her child to her. "I'll give these out now...you staying Virgo?" He added.

Virgo nodded. "I do not leave until both princesses are sleeping." She answered.

"I'm fine Virgo, you can go." Lucy said cradling her child.

"As you wish, princess." Virgo bowed. She and Loke left right after.

Lucy placed Fina in a small rocking bed for babies. She turned to face her husband who came out the kitchen with a beef, ham, turkey, other various meats sandwich. Happy was holding a grilled fish that Capricorn cooked for him.

"Natsu, why didn't you tell me that there's a gym?" She scolded.

Natsu began to speak, but bits and pieces of his sandwich were flying everywhere, including his wife's face.

"Natsu chew your food!" She yelled. She clasped her hands over her mouth and peeked over to a still sleeping Fina.

She repeated what she said in a quieter tone, but equally harsh.

Natsu ate his sandwich in one bite. He burped loudly indicating that he was satisfied.

"I thought you knew. Master announced it like a few months ago." Natsu said rubbing his belly.

"How many months ago?"

Natsu pondered about it for a minute. "Like around November."

Lucy's anger was getting the best of her. "I was home, Pregnant with your daughter in November. I couldn't move much remember." She tried her best not to wake her daughter up.

"Oh yeah," he recalled.

Natsu ended up out the house with a huge lump on his head.

Lucy took her daughter and went up the stairs to their room. She placed her daughter on the queen size bed and lay down next to her. Fina turned facing away from her mother. Lucy smiled lovingly and kissed the top of her head. The Dragneel females slept soundly.

* * *

><p>"Ten more minutes to go, Lady Lucy." Capricorn stated. Who invited the goat to the gym?<p>

Lucy was jogging tirelessly. Next to her was Juvia, who seemed to be in worse shape. Erza loved the challenge and broke the treadmill. Master lectured the scarlet haired beauty, while Mira stood by Laxus while he was lifting weights. It looked like she was coaching him. His face looked upset like he was this close to yell at her, but that was his usual face.

Lucy smirked at the comedic couple.

"Five more minutes," the goat/butler said while wearing a track suit supporting his master. Virgo was next to him in a maid cheerleading suit cheering her master in her monotone voice.

"Alright already, quit it." After the five minutes were over Lucy fell on the ground. Juvia was so unconscious that you could see swirls in her eyes.

Gray and Natsu were on the other side of the gym secretly concerned for their wives, but it was so funny to see them work out.

Lucy knew that they staring and glared at them. The males turned around avoiding her glare. She was bad as Erza.

Virgo helped Lucy and Juvia get up from the floor. She guided them to the next machine. It was to lift weights. Lucy wanted to go home already, but she couldn't she had to get her pre baby body back and in time for both weddings. She can't go to Mira's wedding looking bad. Her husband is coming out of her wedding. She had to look good.

* * *

><p>Lucy stayed at the gym for one more hour before Capricorn called it quits. It had been three hours since she got there and she was exhausted. Juvia was asleep in Gray's arms.<p>

"Where's Calder?" Lucy asked. The group was walking back home. They took a short cut by the river.

"Juvia left him to play with Levy, where's Fina?"

"Loke declared himself as her personal babysitting, so she's with him and happy." Natsu answered.

"Having all of these spirits out, doesn't that take a toll on you, Luce?" Gray asked.

"No, they come out on their own accord to help me out."

"That's convenient; I wish I could do the same. Then we don't have to run around looking for a babysitter."

"You can always drop Calder off at my house and Virgo could take care of him. She's surprisingly good with kids." Lucy offered.

Gray nodded. "I might take you up on that offer. Thanks Luce."

"Lucy, why are you allowing this stripper's child in my house." he whined.

"Shut it, hot breath!"

"What did you just call me?"

While holding Juvia, gray was still able to land a punch on Natsu, who accidently pushed Lucy into the river. Lucy swam up to the surface. She glared at her husband and his "best friend/rival." Natsu, though he was scared to what she would do, helped his wife.

A soaked Lucy took Juvia from grays arms. He was too scared to stop her. She placed the water mage against a nearby wall. And called upon Aquarius. The water spirit decided to be kind to Lucy and obey her. She washed away her master's husband and his friend far from their current location.

"Thanks Aquarius, did Loke sent you the picture?" Lucy asked as she placed Juvia's arm around her shoulders.

The mermaid beauty nodded. "She's way prettier than you, hopefully shell get a man faster than her mother did." she joked before disappearing.

Lucy laughed. Oh how she missed her. Lucy supported a tired Juvia home. After she dropped her off, she hurried home to wash off the river stench.

Lucy allowed Loke to stay a while more after she finished showering. She came out from her room wearing her famous pink flannel pajamas. She took a playful Fina from Loke's arms.

"Thanks again, I really do owe you. You don't have to do this." Lucy said.

Loke clasped his hands on her shoulders. "You are my master, and my best friend. You saved me at a very difficult time in my life. This is nothing, and besides…Serafina is going to be my new master after you retire, so I'm just looking out for her."

Lucy laughed. She really did miss Loke.

"You're right, maybe when she's older ill retire and give her my keys, but what if she wants to be a fire mage?"

Loke shook his head. "Natsu and I made a deal, no fire."

Lucy nodded. Loke kissed her and Fina's forehead goodbye and went back to the spirit world.

Natsu barged inside. "I get beat up by Erza enough; I don't need my wife to do it too."

Lucy glared at him. "You deserved it. You always fight with Gray. You guys are best friends. You've known each other for fifteen years give or take a few years. There should be no fighting."

Natsu took his daughter from her arms. "This is what we men do." he kissed his child's cheeks.

"Ugh, now you should like Elfman." Lucy said wiping Natsu's slobber from her daughters face.

Natsu looked at his girls. He couldn't stay mad at Lucy for long. And he didn't want Fina to see them fight over a petty manner. He grabbed his wife's face and kissed her. Fina yelled due to being squished between both parents. Natsu and Lucy laughed at their child.

"I'll try to behave more." Natsu said rubbing his nose against his daughter's. Fina laughed enjoying the attention.

Lucy kissed his cheek. "Of course you will," she said sarcastically.

* * *

><p><strong>I owe you guys like 1000 chapters, I'm sorry I'm so late. School and updating other stories is driving me nuts! Write whatever you want, but don't be too harsh! See you next chapter!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Cover picture-by Zippi44 on deviantart-She gave me permission!**

* * *

><p>"So you're ready for the big day?" Lucy asked Mira as she played with Timur. The females were discussing the wedding by the bar.<p>

Mira nodded. "I can't believe I'll be getting married in a week." Mira exclaimed.

Lucy was happy for her friend. It was about time they got married. Laxus took too long to propose. Even Natsu proposed to her a year after they began to date. Now they've been married four years. Poor Mira. She could have had 3 children already if she wanted to.

"Do you need us to do anything for you?" Levy asked as she rubbed her growing belly.

"No, I'm fine. We have everything ready. By the way, Lucy you are getting slimmer, how much have you lost?" Mira asked.

"I do?" She gleamed. "I'm missing fifteen more pounds. Juvia lost all her weight already, so Erza is my gym partner." She explained.

"Don't worry girl, after this cutie is born, I'll go with you." Levy said.  
>Lucy laughed. "I think I'll hit my target weight way before you give birth. Did you find out if you're having a girl or a boy?"<p>

Levy shook her head. "Next week we'll find out. Gajeel is excited, he wants a girl now." She said while smiling.

"Yes! She and Fina could be best friends!" Mira exclaimed happily.

"That's not a bad idea, their mothers are best friends. Their fathers are a different story." Lucy said.

"Men are more lenient to their girls. Look at Gildarts and Cana, he spoils her like crazy. He is a doting father. Natsu is going to be the same way. I feel bad when she's a teenager, poor Fina." Levy said.

Not poor Fina, poor Lucy. She would be the one to deal with the drama and Natsu crying over the fact that she's more interested in boys than her dad. And if they have more children, she will have to deal with their drama as well.

Lucy sighed as she turned to Fina's direction. Her "doting" father, Natsu, was making silly faces at her, while Master was joining in on the fun too. Her strawberry blond child's laughter filled the guild with happiness. Fina was smacking her father's face, while making baby noises. Lucy was disappointed that her child hadn't spoken yet. Calder and Timur were speaking by six months. She didn't want to compare her child, but as a mother she couldn't help it.

"Momma!" Calder cried out in playful laughter as his father chased him around the guild. Juvia laughed at his smile as he ran into her arms.

"Daddy!" He pointed at Gray. "No!" He smacked Grey's head as his dad pretended to chew him up. His giggling was so adorable.

Timur laughed at his friend. Looking towards Levy, he reached out for his mother. Levy was about to take him, when his father came and picked him up in the air. The black haired baby, who resembled both parents smiled when he saw his dad.

Having kids can really change a person's life. It's a blessing to have one. It was hard, really hard but it was worth it. You're raising a little you. Lucy smiled at the thought.

* * *

><p>Later on, after the commotion, the Dragneel family was relaxing in their backyard. Lucy made sure she had a garden, a fence, and all the essential things needed to create her dream home before Fina arrived. Natsu rolled in the cut grass with his child.<p>

Fina was already six months. She was able to decipher, who was her friend and who was a stranger. Luckily for Lucy, everyone in the guild was Fina's friend. She, even, took a liking to Jellal. She was obsessed with Loke and Virgo. She's a bit afraid of Warren and Max, who were the friendliest guild members. Lucy would laugh whenever she cowered away in her uncle Gajeel's arm to hide from them. Fina had Lucy's heart, so she would feel bad and play with them.

Lucy stared at her child smacking the ground after playing a rolling game with her beloved father. Lucy knew she shouldn't be concerned about the whole talking issue. She read in _Sorcerer Mothers_ weekly that children do not begin to speak until about eight months or so. Maybe Lucy was trying to make Fina grow up faster, which was never good.

"Hey Lucy, Fina's looking at you." Her husband cried out.

Lucy came back to reality to see Fina's brown eyes in her direction. Lucy blew a kiss to her baby, in which caused her excitement. The strawberry blond turned her attention to her father and her "older brother" Happy. Happy came closer to the child. She was so excited that her hand smacked the poor blue cat. Happy hit the ground pretty hard.

Natsu and Lucy laughed. "She's your child. No doubt about it." Lucy said.

"If there was a doubt, I'll blame you." Natsu teased.

Lucy stuck her tongue out at him, and walked back inside the house to prepare for the next day. Unfortunately her spirits read her mind. Virgo and Capricorn were busy tiding up the house for the twelfth time this week, while Loke and Gemini sat on the couch waiting for their master's daughter.

Lucy shook her head in disbelief. "I swear your loyalty to Fina is stronger than to me." She stated.

"Of course," they all said.

In false anger, Lucy wanted to kick them all back to the spirit world. Damn it why did they use their own power to come here.

"Fina!" Loke cried out as he spotted his princess.

Already knowing his voice, the Dragneel princess threw herself to him from her father's arms. Loke caught her rapidly and held her close to him. Her first instinct was to pull his "lion mane."

"Now baby, play nice," Loke said as he grasped her small hands with his larger ones.

Fina smiled at her beloved lion.

"Princess Fina, it's feeding time." Virgo stated in her cutesy monotone voice.

Fina threw her arms out to Virgo. Loke felt hurt. Natsu laughed at his reaction, while Gemini and Lucy were conversing.

"Lucy, when are you going on missions again?" Gemini asked.

Loke joined in. "Yeah, we miss the action. Sure it's great playing family, but some of us need to exercise."

"I know, but I want to wait until she's one. I would feel bad leaving her constantly when she's an infant." Lucy answered.

"Lucy doesn't need to go now. I'm going to missions for her." Her husband declared.

"But you can't use celestial magic, Natsu." Loke said. The two men glared at each other.

"The point is…" Lucy intercepted. "That Fina is too young with both parents gone. By the time she's one or two, she'll have a better understanding of magic and the fact we have to go on missions. And I can't think about missions any time soon with Mira and Erza getting married so close together. I have to still get my wardrobe for both weddings and lose the last few pounds. I have to go to my doctor's appointment and get my birth control pills. Fina has to get her shots soon. I want to fix the house a bit more, so there are many things I have to focus on before going on missions." The Celestial mage stated.

"I agree. Princess has many things to accomplish." Virgo said as Fina drank the bottle she was holding.

Lucy was happy that someone agreed with her. But Lucy couldn't lie, she missed going on missions.

* * *

><p><strong>A week later…<strong>

Lucy sat beside Juvia, Levy, their husbands and children towards the front of the church. Everyone that Mira and Laxus invited attended the wedding. Master Bob was already crying. Mr. Yajima was speaking to Master as they reminisced in the past and all of the weddings they've seen.

Lucy was so excited. Laxus and Freed stood side by side prepared for Mira's arrival. Laxus was quite handsome wearing a grey tux with a white collared shirt. His bowtie was a soft light blue that would compliment Mira's eyes. Freed's ensemble was similar, but he had a darker light blue tie instead of a bowtie.

Fina was wide awake taking in her surroundings in this new environment. Lucy had dressed her daughter in a fuchsia pink dress, similar to Mira's waitress dress. Lucy wore an ivory and blush pink dress that she found last minute. This was so awesome. It completely reminded Lucy of her own wedding. Hopefully Natsu and Gray won't ruin this one.

Hibiki began to play a soft melody on the piano indicating the wedding had begun. Cana entered the church in a light blue short dress, which matched Freed's tie, with her partner Bickslow. The two of them stroll down the aisle perfectly until they reach the front row, where they separate to different sides. Next Erza and Natsu walked down, Fina clapped when she saw her father. Happy made sure he was taking pictures of Natsu acting civilized. Lisanna entered the church in the longer version dress of Cana and Erza. She stood in front of the two bridesmaids as she awaited her sister's arrival. The flower girl, Asuka, entered the church. Her dress was the same as Laxus' tie. She poured out white rose petals down the aisle.

Hibiki changed the melody to signal the bride. Mira and Elfman entered the church. Elfman was quite handsome in the darker grey suit. His white hair was pushed back in a neat fashion. On his left arm was the lovely Mirajane. Her bangs were pulled back into a hump style and were held by a diamond hairpin. The white shiny veil was connected to the hairpin. The bride's dress was a pure white empire, or mullet, designed dress. She walked down the aisle with her right white gloved hand holding onto her brother's arm and the other held her light blue rose bouquet. Her Fairy Tail tattoo shined with pride as her long legs strutted down the aisle.

Lucy saw master Mavis and Makarov begin to tear up. Her attention went back to Mira, Elfman, and Laxus.

The pastor of the church began the opening statements. Elfman kissed his sister's forehead and shook Laxus' hand before sitting with his very pregnant wife, Evergreen. The couple faced each other as the preacher continued the ceremony. Sometime later, the preacher announced, "you may kiss the bride." Laxus kissed Mira and everyone cheered with much happiness.

At the Guild, the party was as lively as ever. Natsu and Gray behaved themselves, since Laxus would defiantly kill them. Each couple sat and enjoyed the food as Mira and Laxus were celebrated. Fina sat on the table in front of her father. Calder and Timur sat in front of their mothers as well. The trio began playing around.

"All the single women line up!" Lisanna announced. The bouquet toss was about to begin.

There were few single women, so the married women decided to join as well. Juvia fought hard to get the bouquet, but in the end Erza was the victor. It was Laxus' turn now. Many men, even Ichiya, fought hard for the garter. Jellal, Erza's almost significant other, was the victor. Fate was a scary thing.

Everyone enjoyed the wedding to the fullest. It was so fun that Lucy, Happy, Natsu and Fina slept at the guild with everyone else. When Lucy awoke she peered around the messy guild. The newlyweds were nowhere in sight. Lucy laughed to herself. Fairy Tail will always be infamous for their parties.

She gathered Fina and Happy in her arms and kicked Natsu's ribs to wake up. He jumped up to see his wife. _Let's go_, her mouth seemed to read. The Dragneel couple left the guild. They can't wait till Erza's wedding.

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY V-DAY! Unlike many of you, I don't have one. I had one, but as always some men are dumb. I was surprised that no one reviewed why Evergreen wasn't going to come out of the wedding, well now you know…lol! The wedding was inspired by this short comic by AUTHOR45 on check it out! Any who I need your help. Should Levy have another boy or a girl? If so, what should their names be? I like it when the name matches the parents…ex: Calder means stream; Timur means iron; and Serafina means Burning fire or serpent. So please help! See you next time for Erza's wedding!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Cover picture-by Zippi44 on deviantart-She gave me permission!**

* * *

><p><strong>August 19th<strong>

Currently terror was bestowed upon the beautiful town of Magnolia. It wasn't Natsu and Gray fighting. It wasn't Juvia drowning everyone in the guild. It was Erza Scarlet.

Lucy never thought that Erza would be a bridezilla. Titania made sure that everything was perfect and if it wasn't, it would be your death sentence.

All the men were hiding away in their respective homes. Even Master ran away. The guild was an all female facility.

"Erza, calm down, you're going to be fine. Now I know you have everything. We already made sure, so what's getting you so worked up?" Lucy asked as she soothed her old teammate.

The red haired goddess sat on the bar stool with her hands covering her face. All the frustration and anger and various emotions were seeping out of her body. Milliana sat next to her Erza, rubbing her back to calm her down.

"Sho and Wally refuse to walk me down the aisle!" She exclaimed in anger.

Lucy looked at the cat mage. Milliana nodded, confirming it.

"So you don't have anyone to walk you down the aisle?" Lucy said stating the obvious. "You have Master, Natsu, and Gray, even Gajeel and Laxus. You have all the men in guild. They will all be grateful to walk you down."

Erza faced Lucy. "You're right, I do have my family." Her eyes shifted to the floor. "I just wish that I could have Sho and Wally walk me down. We all have history. They may have mixed feelings for Jellal, but they could at least do me this favor."

"You have to respect their feelings as well, Erzie." Milliana said. "I'm going because it's your wedding. Although I, too, have mixed feelings about him, but I know the truth now and I know he makes you happy. I'll try to talk to them. You are more important than their feelings. So feel spiffy and get married to the man of your dreams!" She declared.

Erza hugged her cat friend and Lucy.

"If anything, I'll have Natsu and Gray walk me down the aisle." She joked.

* * *

><p><strong>August 22th<strong>

An excited Lucy, Fina, Happy, and Natsu entered their hotel room. It was a king sized bed with green striped sheets. The end tables had small lamps on each side of the bed. There was a small round table on the other side of the room. The bathroom was large enough for three adults to fit in. There was a small shower and a Jacuzzi.

The seven month old Fina crawled all over the room. Happy ran after her, while her parents were unpacking for the few days they were staying there.

"This is so cool." Natsu exclaimed as he picked up Fina from the floor and threw her in the air.

"Natsu, put her down!" Lucy yelled. She placed his outfit for the wedding in their small closet that was located next to the bathroom.

"She's fine, right baby!" Natsu tickled his daughter. The Dragneel child laughed. She wrapped her small arms around her father's neck and kissed his cheek.

"Just make sure she doesn't fall. Levy almost sent Gajeel to the hospital because Tim fell on his watch." She lectured.

"Please, I know how to take care of my baby."

Lucy shook her head. Just the other day Natsu "lost" Fina, but she was sleeping on Happy's bed. Lucy was going to kill this man.

A knock was heard after Lucy finished packing. Happy opened the door to show Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, and Levy with their children.

"Hey guys." Natsu greeted.

"Flame brain, are you going to the beach with us?" Gray said.

Natsu and Gray were face to face in the matter of seconds. "What the hell you just call me, ice stripper?"

"Flame brain, retard." Gray had Calder in his arms so he couldn't use his ice make magic, but Natsu was able to use his fire magic. The two of them were going to punch each other with their free hand, until Erza came in and dragged the two men away.

The group followed Erza. Just outside of the hotel where the grand beach was located. This was the same beach that Erza was going to get married.

She let go of the two men and stood in front of them.

"Sho and Wally will attend the wedding, but they refuse to walk me down the aisle-"

"What?" Natsu said with a bit of anger in his tone of voice.

"That's not fair to you." Gray said.

Erza held her arm up to signal their silence. "I respect their decisions. They were the closest men in my life. They were my brothers, but I have to understand how they feel. Since the two of you are the equivalent of them, I ask…no beg of you to walk me down the aisle." Erza said the last statement with tears in her eyes.

"Erza, are you nuts?" Natsu said. The group looked at him in surprise. "Of course we will walk you down the aisle. We will make sure that you have the best wedding ever. I promise you that much." Natsu smiled at his long time friend.

"Yeah what flame brain said," Gray agreed.

Erza broke down crying. "Thank you so much."

Fina pushed herself against her father to go to Erza's side. Natsu brought her to Erza. Fina kissed Erza's forehead. Titania was speechless. Her response was a smile and even more crying.

Lucy was so happy that her child was compassionate. Lucy prayed that everything will go Erza's way from now on.

* * *

><p><strong>August 24th <strong>

Rain poured hard. Lucy stared out through her hotel window. It was early in the morning. The clear drops hit the ground like it was one of Juvia's crying rampages.

The door to her hotel room opened. Lucy knew it was Natsu entering the room.

"Where's Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Don't know everyone is looking her. Jellal is pretty upset as well."

Lucy sighed. Erza was so stressed out and now it rains on her wedding day. Lucy left happy in charge of Fina, while she helped her husband find the fairy queen.

After a few hours, Lucy found Erza huddled, in her robe, on the ground of the last floor of the hotel.

"Erza, everyone is looking for you." Lucy said. She crouched down in front of her.

Erza didn't move.

"Erza?" Lucy placed her hand forward to touch the re-quip mage. Erza jerked quickly away from Lucy, which caused her to yell in fright.

Lucy, shocked, began to laugh. Erza wondered what was so funny. She raised her head up to see such a happy Lucy.

"What's so funny?"

"Today is funny." She answered.

Erza gave her a bewildered look.

"The Great Titania is defeated by rain. My wonderful friend that was able to defeat 100 monsters in the Grand Magic Games is here…hiding from us all. It's funny because Erza Scarlet looks so defeated. Today is funny because wither it be rain or shine your love for Jellal and his love for you is more powerful than this rain. Now come on, I'm sure the hotel will be able to make a quick wedding for you." Lucy said.

Erza grabbed Lucy and squeezed her against her chest. It was a whisper but Lucy was able to hear her say "thank you."

The two Fairy Tail mages stood from the ground. Lucy was the first to look at the window. She gasped loudly.

"The sun is out." She said.

Erza looked at the shinning sun. "It's my time to shine." She declared. Erza and Lucy went back to their floor to get ready for the beach wedding of the century.

The beaming sun decided to directly hit the crowd that waited for the bride. Jellal stood next to Meredy, his "best man" and Mr. Yajima. Jellal donned a similar style of his Siegrain counterpart, without any footwear of course. Meredy wore a short dress with the same colors of Jellal's outfit. Mr. Yajima wore his usual outfit, but without the chef hat. Due to the rain, many of the decorations were damaged, including the seats of the guests, but everyone decided to stand and surround Jellal and Erza to show love and support.

The Tower of Heaven group stayed away from Jellal, until Milliana went up to him and lectured that if he were to ever hurt Erza, she would claw his eyes out. He responded by giving her a hug. Sho and Wally also lectured the blue haired mage. Jellal simply nodded at their request. The tension was less intense now. Except for Ichiya crying against the palm tree.

Lucy was glad that everything was better, except for this weather. The rain was a bit much, but this heat was horrible. It was worse than the phoenix's fire. Fina started to whine with the heat. Lucy had to change her cute light blue puffy princess dress to a light green sun dress for Fina to be uncomfortable. It was a lot of work to raise a girl. The boys just had to wear their undershirt until the ceremony began.

Moments later master announced the arrival of the bride. The attention of everyone was focused on a very nervous Erza. Though the heat was horrible, Erza wore an all white strapless a-line wedding dress. On her waist was a diamond design against the dress. Her loose red hair made the glittering white veil shined like the beaming sun. Gray and Natsu were on each of her side. She held onto the two opposing men tightly. She held her white rose bouquet in the same manner. Her focus was on Jellal the whole time she walked down. When they arrived in front of Jellal, the two men had to force Erza to let them go.

"Who gives this bride to this man?" Mr. Yajima began.

"We do," the rivals stated with happiness.

Gray and Natsu hugged their dear friend. They stepped to the side while Mirajane stood by Erza. Mr. Yajima continued the ceremony. Jellal and Erza couldn't keep their eyes off of each other. Sho, Wally, Milliana, and even Natsu and Gray started to cry. Lucy began to tear up as well. Fina stared at her parents in wonder.

"Mama," she said.

Lucy stared at her child in surprise. Did she just spoke? Did she just say mama? Lucy couldn't ruin Erza's wedding with her happiness. She'll wait until after. Lucy kissed her child's forehead and focused her attention back on Erza.

"Do you, Jellal Fernandes, take Erza Scarlet as your wedded wife?"

Jellal nodded. "I do," he said holding onto her hands tightly.

"And do you, Erza Scarlet, take Jellal Fernandes as your wedded husband?"

Erza nodded quickly. "Yes…I mean I do."

Everyone laughed at her cute mistake.

Mr. Yajima chuckled and announced. "With the signing of your witnesses and all of your guests here…I, now, pronounce you husband and wife. Jellal, you may kiss your wife."

It wasn't Jellal who initiated the kiss, it was Erza.

"Or Erza you may kiss your husband." He said.

The crowd cheered. Throughout everything, all the hassle, all the tears, pain, bruises, and hurt, Erza Scarlet was now Erza Fernandes.

Lucy wiped the tears from her face. She went up to Natsu after congratulating the couple and kissed her husband lovingly with her child in between them.

"What's the occasion, Lucy?" Natsu said.

"After every storm there is a rainbow." She said holding onto her husband and child, while they stare at the happy couple.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm bad. I made it rain on Erza's wedding, but it worked out in the end. Yay! And yay to Fina talking lol. I'm going to continue that part in the next chapter. SHOUT OUT TO LEXIE LOVES ANIME, this person was the only one who gave me a name and gender for the Gale couple, but I'm still open to more suggestions. Please review and I really love you guys. See you next time! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Cover picture-by Zippi44 on deviantart-She gave me permission!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, this is a requested chapter for one of my readers. Don't bash this chapter or couple that will be mentioned. I'm doing a favor as an author to one of my readers. I hope you guys will continue to support me, and remember I take requests and I always P.M. back so don't worry I don't bite. AGAIN, THIS A REQUESTED CHAPTER. It will flow with the original story. Think of it as a filler ;)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Come on, say dada," Natsu told his daughter who was staring at him.<p>

The Dragneel family and several of their friends decided to stay in the resort/hotel to get away from the pain called working. Natsu calls it their mini vacation.

Fina was laying against the soft pillows of the king sized bed. Natsu was sitting on the bed across from his child. After Lucy informed him that she said mama, the pink haired dragon slayer couldn't help, but feel jealous. He wanted his daughter to say dada, damn it!

"Say dada," he repeated.

"Mama!" She exclaimed.

"Fina, I love you more than your mother so say Dada." He said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Natsu, don't tell her that! I don't want her believing your nonsense." Lucy yelled. She threw a heel towards his back, so it wouldn't hit Fina if she missed.

"Ow! Damn Lucy I'm just joking." He faced her with a scowl and revert his attention back to his 7 month old. "Dada!" He exclaimed.

"Mama." Fina said. She forced herself to sit up and crawled to her father. Fina climbed onto him and sat on his right leg. "Mama." She repeated before laying her strawberry blond hair on his arm that she knew would protect her.

Natsu, the doting dad, began to tear up. She'll learn how to say dada eventually. He rocked her until she fell asleep.

"I do love you more." He confessed against her ear before he kissed her cheek. The overprotective man laid her down in the middle of the bed and surrounded her with pillows before heading to the shower.

Lucy continued to sip her tea while watching that transaction. She smiled to herself and decided to join her husband in the shower. She was glad Happy went to go hang out with Carla and Wendy. She was thankful that Fina fell asleep so quickly.

Maybe it was her lucky day. She and Natsu had not been intimate since Christmas. That was a long time ago!

Now, that she found her new determination, Lucy entered the bathroom in only a robe.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Natsu asked in the shower. He jumped when Lucy opened the shower curtain.

"I can't join you?" She asked in a pretend bashful manner.

Natsu smirked and gestured her to enter. Lucy's smile widened as she loosened her tie to the robe. The robe fell swiftly to the ground as Lucy entered the shower. Everything was forgotten in that moment.

* * *

><p>Later on that day, Lucy, Natsu and Fina were relaxing by the pool. Well that was a lie. Lucy and Fina were relaxing, while Natsu went to go wreak havoc somewhere with Gray. Juvia was trying to teach water magic to Calder. Fina stared at the pool. She wanted to play in it. Lucy saw the look on her daughters face. She picked Fina up and went to the kiddy pool that Juvia and Calder were in.<p>

"Hey Juvia, mind if we join you?" Lucy asked.

"Not a problem. My beloved Gray and Natsu must be fighting once more am I right?"

Lucy nodded answering Juvia's question. The mothers relaxed with their children in the pool. Getting bored without their husbands, the girls started to talk about what they did today. Lucy didn't mention _that_ of course.

"You know who I saw?" Juvia began to inform Lucy.

"Who?"

"Lyon and Sherry." She said.

"Really? I haven't seen them since she decided to get married to Lyon instead of Ren."

"Well I guess she's over it now. I just saw Lyon looking for Gray."

"And he didn't try to flirt with you?" Lucy asked surprised. She knew that Lyon still harbored some feelings for Juvia even after all these years.

"He did a little, but he was just playing around. My beloved would hurt him if he was serious."

Lucy decided to change the subject. Lyon and Sherry getting married was a huge deal in the magic community. All the females resented Sherry and felt bad for Ren. It wasn't fair. Love is love no matter what. And if those two didn't work out, at least they found a new love.

Lucy wanted to change subjects fast so she started speaking about Levy's baby shower. Three hours later, their husbands came back with bruises and bumps all over. It was typical of them even after so many years.

* * *

><p>Walking back from the pool with a sleeping Fina. Lucy couldn't help but still think about Lyon and sherry. She did want to see them.<p>

"Lucy? Natsu?" A male voice called out. The Dragneel couple turned to see the same person Lucy was thinking about.

"Lyon, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Vacation with my wife...and you?" Lyon asked. His wife was nowhere in sight.

"Erza's wedding was here a few days ago. We're taking this to our advantage for a vacation as well. Where's Sherry?" Lucy answered.

"Relaxing in the room. We decided to be done for the day. Have you seen Gray? He and I are going to get some drinks." Lyon stared at Fina. "I didn't know you had a child. Congrats." He added.

"Isn't she a beauty?" Natsu boasted.

Lyon nodded. "Yes and it's because she looks like her mother." He teased.

Lucy blushed in embarrassment. Moments later, Sherry came to look for Lyon.

"There you are. I was looking for you." The pink haired beauty wore the hotels robe. She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"So I see you again, Lucy." She said with fake distain.

"Yeah you do." Lucy said with a teasing tone.

The girls acted like they hated each other, but they got along well.

"Is that your child?" Sherry asked.

No duh. Lucy thought, but nodded.

"She looks just like you."

"Aw thank you." She was glad that she was nice to her for once.

"I feel bad for her love life in the future." She insulted.

Lucy ignored the pink haired female. She didn't want Fina to see her bad side…well her other bad side. She and Natsu said their goodbyes as Lyon walked away with his wife.

It was incredible to Lucy how they got together after everything they been through, but love works in mysterious ways. Ugh, now she sounded like Sherry.

Natsu and Lucy entered their hotel room. They were tired, beyond tired. This morning's antics were favorable, but exhausting since they hadn't done it in a while. Lucy had to admit she and Natsu were a bit rusty and that worried her.

Also seeing Sherry was a tiring event. Although they weren't really enemies, she didn't have to insult her looks. Lucy found herself beautiful. It doesn't matter, as long as Natsu still loved her no matter how she looks. But then again Natsu loves everything, except for bad wizards.

"Natsu, I think we should practice more."

"Practice what?" He asked. Lucy gave him a look. Natsu's faced matched his hair. "Oh...that sounds fun." He commented.

Fina sat on the bed playing with a toy that Gajeel and Levy got her.

"I won't hold back, Lucy." He was ready to pounce on her not caring at his daughter was there. All he saw was his wife.

"Not now," she was getting ready to punch him. "We have Fina. And we're married, why do you have to hold back?"

Natsu was confused. "I thought you didn't want another baby?"

This was so awkward with Fina around. At least she didn't understand and Happy was hanging out with the other exceeds.

Lucy put her left hand, with her red ruby wedding ring shining, on her forehead. She shook her head at Natsu. "I want another one, but no time soon. I don't want to have them back to back. Then we would never have time to relax."

"It doesn't matter. Our kids will be awesome and I find it better to have them back to back, the age gap being close together sounds like a good idea."

Lucy thought about it. "So you want another baby?"

"Yes." Natsu confessed.

* * *

><p><strong>So Natsu wants another kid. Who agrees? I should make a poll. LOL. Review and once again this was a request for Sherry and Lyon. Don't bash or stop reading over this. I love you guys. P.M. me or facebook me for anything.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Cover picture-by Zippi44 on deviantart-She gave me permission!**

* * *

><p>"No"<p>

"No?" Natsu asked.

Lucy nodded her head. "Natsu, I can't get pregnant again. I want to go back to work. I want to wait until Fina is a bit older before adding another baby into our lives. I think we will be stressed out. Being a Mage isn't a walk in the park, we have duties within the guild. We can't be selfish."

"Sure we can. In a way, we are helping the guild grow."

Lucy blushed in embarrassment. Her husband was an idiot. He didn't get her point.

Lucy sighed in defeat. She looked away from him. "I'm scared." She confessed.

Natsu paused and looked away from her as well. He had a darkened look like if he was remembering Lucy's labor. "I don't want you to go through that again, Luce. I wouldn't wish that upon anyone."

Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck. She settled her body against his. She placed her head on the crook of his neck.

"Although, I'm not ready for another baby, I don't mind practicing." She teased.

Natsu smirked. The smirk widened. "I wouldn't either."

* * *

><p>"Being pregnant isn't easy." Levy complained as she sat on Lucy's couch.<p>

The gang finally came back from their mini vacation. The men went on a mission while their wives stood home. Juvia, surprisingly, decided to work with Cana and Wendy.

Levy and Lucy were in charge of Calder for the time being.

"Ah, I wanted to go on a mission too." Lucy commented while changing Fina. "Momma wants to fight to, Fina."

Fina stared at her mother while laughing. Timur and Calder were fighting over a toy. Timur's hair was becoming wild and wavy like his mother. His long black hair made him look like a mini Gajeel, especially with those red eyes. Calder's spiky hair and color was similar to his dad's but he was definitely a mini male Juvia.

"I understand girl, but what can we really do. Your doctor still wants you to calm down."

Lucy placed Fina between the two boys. Calder gave the toy to Timur while he went to play with Fina. Timur threw the toy aside to also play with Fina. The Dragneel princess was the new toy for these ravenous boys.

The two friends laughed. "I don't want to think about this when they are older." Lucy joked.

"Gajeel would probably forbid this."

Lucy kept an eye on the trio while she continued to speak to her best friend.

"I mean, I know I'm still recovering, but Fina is seven months. I think I'm fine."

Levy gave her a look of concern. "You stopped your breathing. You had a panic attack. That isn't common here. I was scared for you." Levy said.

"Thanks Levy, but I think I'm ready to go to work." She said with a determined look on her face.

"Well, talk to your doctor first." Levy was rubbing her belly.

"I will, but how's my niece doing?" Lucy asked.

Levy happily smiled. "She's doing well. Gajeel already painted her room. He hates pink so he gave her a light green color for the room. I swear she's going to be as spoiled as Cana."

"Probably worse, Natsu and Gildarts are already competing head to head over the whole doting dad thing. With this princess, I'm afraid of what's going to happen next." Lucy pondered in fear.

"Don't forget we still have Jellal and Erza..."

"And Mirajane and Laxus," Lucy finished.

"Not only that, but Evergreen is expected to give birth soon."

Lucy stared at Levy. "Omigosh, I can't believe we forgot about them."

Levy laughed. She took a peek at her son and saw that he was crawling to Lucy. Lucy took Timur from the ground. Fina, seeing this, started to cry.

"You see why I can't have another baby."

Levy sighed. "I'll tell you those stories when it happens."

* * *

><p>"Lucy, I'm home!" Natsu yells as he barges in his home. Happy flew passed Natsu and headed to the kitchen he was hungry.<p>

Speaking of which, Natsu was starving as well. That boar that he ate twenty minutes ago didn't get him full. Natsu entered the kitchen to find Lucy feeding Fina and Happy.

"Hey babe didn't you hear me?" He went over to his wife and kissed her lips.

Fina saw her dad and spread her arms out for him to carry her.

"Ma!" She said.

Natsu was sad. "Dada!" He said as he threw her in the air.

"Natsu, she just ate!"

Natsu got what he deserved when Fina vomited green veggies on him.

"Thanks a lot Natsu." Lucy said as she was drying her infant's hair.

"Oh please, its cause your food is bad."

Insulted, Lucy yelled. "I didn't cook it!"

Natsu busted out in tears as Lucy glared at him. "I need a talk with Capricorn then."

Lucy placed Fina between them as she did every night. Fina wasn't having it. She wanted to play. The Dragneel princess climbed onto her father. She began hitting him. Her small hands did nothing to him, but he pretended it did, to hear her sweet laugh. This continued until Natsu counter attacked his daughter. Her laughter rose in a high volume.

She yelled. "Dada!"

Natsu stopped and looked between Fina and Lucy. His smile did not leave his face all night long.

All week long at the guild, Natsu was bragging about it like a famous person was coming to town.

"Natsu, shut up already!" Gray said.

Quickly, Natsu and gray bumped heads while glaring at each other. Fina was playing with Gildarts beard, and Lucy was talking to Mira who came back from her honeymoon.

"Oh please ice princess, you're just jealous."

"Yeah right, you retard. Why would I be jealous? My son already calls me dada."

"It sounds sweeter from a girl!"

They began to fight. Erza, Laxus, and Master were not in the guild at the moment to stop them. Gildarts was too in love with Fina to do anything. Juvia was admiring her husband and Lucy ignored the two.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Mira asked as Lucy began to look pale in the face.

"I'm fine. I think I'm just tired. That vacation didn't do justice. Maybe I just need another one."

Mira smiled. "I can relate. I need one from my own family. Master and Lisana already want me pregnant. It's not that simple, you know."

Lucy nodded. They waited three years to have Fina, and they were the first to get married. Juvia and Gray were married for eight months when she found out, she was married. And Levy and Gajeel were married for a year.

"For some couples it is." Levy said as she sat next to Lucy.

The script Mage looked like she was ready to pop.

"Yeah like you?" Lucy teased.

Levy blushed. "The women in my family are fertile. I was scared when I didn't get pregnant right away. But I guess it's not true anymore, since I got pregnant right away the second time." Levy stated.

"Wait, so missy in there was conceived when you did it for the first time after Timur was born?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I read that if you're not careful you can get pregnant again a little after the first child is born due to our hormones still being, well, crazy." Levy explained.

"Oh lucky me," Lucy said.

"I'm sure you aren't pregnant Lucy. You've been careful." Mira said.

"Yeah, but you never know."

"Hey Lucy let's go." Natsu yelled as he took Fina from Gildarts.

The Dragneel left the guild. "Did you win?" Lucy asked.

"Nah, Laxus came and broke us up. I thought he would be mellower since he got married to Mira. Hey, I heard something interesting today."

"What?"

"Erza might be pregnant, but that would mean she got pregnant before her wedding."

"Where did you hear that from?" Lucy was shocked. She thought Erza would be the one to wait till after her wedding to have sex.

"Gajeel heard from Gray, who heard it from Gildarts, who heard it from Laxus, who heard it from Mira."

Right, Mira was the source of all gossip. She should have known.

The Dragneel family finally entered their home to get ready for the next day. Lucy was excited. The doctor gave her the okay to start going on missions. She was so excited. Thankfully, Gildarts will be taking a break from travelling and would babysit Fina at the guild with Mira and master.

As they settle into bed, Lucy couldn't fall asleep. She had her first mission since giving birth tomorrow, she was super ecstatic. She fell asleep moments later after the excitement turned into sleepiness.

* * *

><p>"You should have seen Lucy; she used Loke and Taurus to kick that dark guild's dude butt." Her husband praised her.<p>

"Yeah, Natsu was frozen. His teammate had a similar power like me, so I defeated him." Gray said with pride.

"Yet, I ended up beating the leader, ice breath." Natsu started to fight.

Lucy's confidence went through the roof. She didn't know she had it in her. Maybe becoming a mother made her stronger. She was so pleased that her husband would compliment her in such a way.

Lucy ignored the men and brought her attention back to the group. Erza nodded her head in approval. She wasn't pregnant; she got food poisoning on the honeymoon and destroyed the restaurant that caused her sickness. Levy gave Lucy thumbs up, and Juvia was not paying attention to her at all.

"Where's Jellal? And Gajeel?" Lucy asked.

"Jellal is unpacking his things into my apartment. This was his only free time, and he's helping Meldy find an apartment here in Magnolia." His crime sorciere partner decided to join Jellal and become a part of the Fairy Tail family.

"Gajeel wants to paint the room pink now. He and lily are working on that. He's so complicated, I swear." The Redfox family found a house that wasn't too far from Lucy and Natsu. The girls were grateful for this, but the men...another story to be told.

Lucy smiled as levy began to tell them about how Gajeel would sing to her stomach and that the baby would kick her really hard. Lucy was paying attention until she felt really sick. She didn't eat since yesterday morning, so why is she feeling so sick?

Lucy placed her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom. Natsu, stopping the fight, ran after his wife, with gray, Juvia, Erza, and Levy following.

Lucy entered the small stall and...BLEHH!

Natsu rubbed her back up and down.

"Babe let's go to the doctor."

Lucy shook her head. She was about to get up until she threw up again. More vomit hit the floor and her clothes than the toilet bowl. Lucy felt faint.

"Get Lucy some clothes!" Natsu yelled to anyone.

Erza and Juvia went to Mira to get some extra clothes.

Natsu used the gym showers to wash his wife and her clothes. After she dressed, they went to magnolia hospital.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel, I have some good news." The doctor stated as he entered the room.

Fina was with Happy and Juvia back at the guild.

"Is she okay?" Natsu asked as he comforted his wife.

"Well she had a small reaction to some food. According to the tests, she got sick over some milk. Perhaps it was expired." the doctor stated.

Knowing Natsu, it probably was.

"But, it was just a rejection due to the baby." He added.

Baby?

"Baby?" Natsu and Lucy said at the same time.

"Yes, congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel, you are pregnant."

So much for going on missions again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cover picture-by Zippi44 on deviantart-She gave me permission!**

* * *

><p>"Congrats Lucy!" Levy yelled in the guild. The rest of the members hollered as well.<p>

"I just started doing missions and now I have to take off time again!" Lucy cried out as she drank some homemade tea.

Natsu rubbed his wife back to console her, but it was contradicting his wide grin that was displayed on his face.

"It's all your fault, Natsu."

"My fault," he pointed to himself. "It takes two to make a baby, baby." Lucy punched her husband in the face. Thank Mavis that Master was holding Fina.

"Go away."

"How far along are you?" Erza asked. Déjà vu all over again.

"I'm two months this time."

"So that means?" Juvia asked.

Lucy sighed. "After Erza's wedding." Every social event, Lucy and Natsu end up having awesome sex, which results in making a baby. Fina was the Fantasia Parade and this little one was on Erza's wedding night.

"So Erza wasn't the only one getting it on her wedding night." Gajeel joked. He was eating a rusty metal bolt.

Lucy and Erza turned red.

"You're such a pervert Gajeel." His wife lectured. She was blushing as well.

Lucy looked over to Juvia and Gray. They had tints of pink on their cheeks.

"Well it seems everyone was having a fun time at Erza's wedding." Mirajane joked.

She was a goddess, an evil one, but a goddess nonetheless. She and Laxus were proud of their intimate lives.

"But I became the only one pregnant." Lucy sulked. It wasn't that she was upset being pregnant. No it was the opposite, she was excited, but she didn't want to have another child right away.

"Well Levy is already pregnant, and the rest of us are being careful. Remember Lucy you married Natsu, he's all kinds of stupid." Gray said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Lucy continued drinking her tea.

* * *

><p>"I swear Lucy, you and Natsu need to stop, before I start charging you." Loke said as he sat on the floor playing with his Fina.<p>

"Please, you'll love this one as much as you love Fina."

"Nope, Fina is my master, and she's a girl. I have a feeling that you have another Natsu in there instead of another Lucy."

Lucy was taken aback. A boy? Really? One of each would be wonderful, but it didn't matter.

"Nah, Lucy is having another Lucy." Happy said as he ate his grilled fish that Capricorn made for him.

"Does it matter?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, it would be best for the princess to have a prince." Virgo said as she took Fina away to feed her.

Lucy sat on the couch. Loke sat next to her.

"It doesn't matter, but everyone always have this debate of what the mother will have."

Lucy smiled. "I have this fear that he will be blond with black eyes and look like Sting. Levy felt the same way with Timur and Rouge. Its weird how much they look alike."

Loke busted out laughing. "Well sting does look like a male version of you." he teased. Lucy kicked his leg.

"He does not!"

"I joke Luce." Loke leaned against the couch. "How do you ask a girl on a date properly?" he asked.

Lucy was shocked. "Aries?"

Loke nodded.

Lucy smiled. "Finally, she's out of the friend zone."

Loke was confused. "What? You knew?"

"Of course silly. Just ask her out. No matter what don't be a jerk. She's too good."

"Thanks Lucy."

* * *

><p>"I hate morning sickness!" Lucy yelled from the bathroom. Natsu cleaned his wife up and settled her on the bed.<p>

"It's a clear sign that you're pregnant. I love it." Natsu placed the blanket over her body.

"Natsu I don't want to lie down all day."

"But you've been vomiting all morning. You need rest. Natsu Jr. is being a pain."

"Who said it's a boy."

Natsu pointed at himself. "Daddy does."

Lucy smiled at her husband. She gave him a weird and questioning look. "Where's Fina?"

"With Happy." he said as he caressed her hair. "Thanks Luce."

"For what?" she asked.

Natsu pushed her bangs from her forehead and kissed it. "For giving me a family."

* * *

><p>"Galena Avery Redfox is born!" Gajeel announced in the guild hall. Everyone screamed their congratulations. The usual gang ran to the hospital to levy. Lucy, Droy and jet entered as quickly as possible to see levy, Timur, and Galena on the hospital bed.<p>

"I swear Gajeel your genes are strong. Are all your children going to come out with black hair?" Lucy questioned as she look at the black haired Redfox princess.

"I promise the next one will have blue hair." Gajeel smirked.

"Are you guys trying to make another guild of your own?" Lucy asked levy.

"Our limit is six." Gajeel answered while levy laughed.

"Poor Levy." The gang said.

Evergreen sat on the chair besides Levy's bed. She was holding her baby girl, Fery Strauss. Her obsession with fairies was so great she used it as her child's name.

"Well I'm fine with one more child." Evergreen said.

"Next time it will be a man!" Elfman said.

"He has to be a boy before he becomes a man." Evergreen argued.

Some things will never change.

Lucy ignored the happy couple and turned back to levy.

"So you gave birth to a female Gajeel."

Levy nodded. "Hopefully this one will get my good looks and not Gajeel's."

The two best friends continued to joke around and ignored the rest of the world.

* * *

><p>"I can't wait for this little one to come to the world." Natsu exclaimed as he placed Fina in her crib.<p>

"You're more excited for this one than you were for Fina." Lucy settled into the bed.

"Huh? You think so?"

"Yes. Maybe it's because you think it's a boy. You men sure love to have your boys."

Natsu shrugged. "I guess you're right, but Fina is my princess. My first born, nothing compares to the birth of your first baby. Maybe I seem more excited because I wanted another baby. We Dragneel's get what we want."

Lucy rolled her eyes as she lay her head down on the pillow. Natsu wrapped his arms around his wife's midsection. He kissed the back of her neck.

"Love you." he said.

Lucy smiled as she placed her hand on top of her husband's.

* * *

><p>"So Doc, what's she's having?" Natsu asked.<p>

Lucy was almost five months. They wanted to know the sex of the baby already. Fortunately, they were able to find out the sex of the baby due to the advance hospital technology.

Natsu squeezed her hand.

Fina was growing quickly, she was eleven months old. By the time her sibling is born she would close to two years old and two year olds are horrible.

"According to the ultrasound, you are having twin boys."

"Twins…man I'm awesome!" Natsu was so proud of himself.

By next June, Lucy Dragneel will be the mother three baby dragons. Let the headaches begin now.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank Sweet-icy, lexie loves anime, and Scribbles and such for the names you've given me. I used them all together in different ways. Thanks guys I appreciate it. And Lucy is pregnant with twin boys. Yay!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Cover picture-by Zippi44 on deviantart-She gave me permission!**

* * *

><p><strong>First I want to thank you guys for reading! You are all beautiful. Second omg I have 101 followers I love you guys! Don't worry; the story will not be ending. I have Fina's whole childhood, teenage hood (I like this phrase instead of adolescence), and adulthood to get through, unless I spilt that up. But it wouldn't make sense. Its Lucy's point of view of being a mother so no splitting up. This story is mostly focused on the Dragneel princess. So please continue to support me you sexy people =).<strong>

**I want to personally thank PrincessCarly28 for selecting my story into your community. Thanks boo!**

**To my guest-yes I do suck at math =P. I'm sorry, but you get the point. She will be close to two regardless lol!**

* * *

><p>You are the best thing that has ever entered my life. I want no one else. Only you. The male said as he kissed his woman passionately. His hair shined brightly against the sun's rays. If you looked close enough, you would think it was the color of fire. The male eyes were as black as coal. It mesmerized the female to no end.<p>

All of me love all of you. He said as he released his hold.

"No, that won't work. It's too cheesy." Lucy crossed out the sentence.

"Lucy where are you?" her husband called out.

"In my office, what happened?"

Natsu entered the room with his daughter. He held her on his shoulders. Fina pulled on her father's pink hair.

"What are you doing?" he asked. He saw the pile of crumbled paper on the floor. There was no more room in her garbage.

"My novel." Lucy answered as she crumbled the one she was currently working on.

"You've been working on that novel since we first met."

If looks could kill, Natsu would be twenty feet underground.

"It's a new one. Levy suggested that I try out different genres like romance. So I'm writing a romance novel. I was able to do the first six chapters, but the romance part isn't working out." Lucy sighed.

She was beginning to form a migraine. Dealing with a twin pregnancy and raising her daughter, who wasn't even one yet, was a hassle. Her husband and his flying blue cat was a whole other problem.

"Your stress is hurting the twins. You need to relax. It's not like your work will get published."

The struck a chord in Lucy's heart. It was such a sharp pain that Lucy couldn't breathe for a second.

Natsu, realizing, what he said immediately tried to take it back. "Luce, I-I…"

Lucy, with her extra round belly, took her child from her husband's shoulders. She went to her room and placed the baby on her bed. Lucy took a small suitcase, the small one she used to travel with when she was seventeen, and packed a few items plus her tooth brush. She went over to Fina's crib and grabbed a small tote bag.

"Babe, what are you doing?" The fear and desperation could be heard in his voice.

"Packing." Lucy smoothly responded.

"Where are you going?" Natsu wanted to take Fina because he feared that Lucy was about to do something drastic.

"To a hotel." Lucy zipped the tote bag closed.

She walked over to her child and husband.

"Give me my child." she said in a stern voice.

Natsu backed away from Lucy.

"Now."

Fina was whimpering. Her mother's eyes were serious.

"Don't leave. I'm sorry." Natsu begged.

"I can't deal with you right now. Give me my daughter." Lucy's eyes began to water.

Natsu gave his daughter to his wife. He did not go after her when he heard the door slam.

"Where did Lucy go?" Happy asked.

"I don't know." Natsu said with a blank face. "It's funny, I rather her hitting me than this."

* * *

><p>"I told you he was a dumbass. Damn that Salamander." Gajeel said. He was feeding his female twin Galena.<p>

"You can stay here Lu, don't go to a hotel." Levy said.

Lucy shook her head. She focused her attention on Fina, who was playing with the one year old Timur.

"I'll be fine. It'll be me, Fina, and the twins." Lucy rubbed the bulging belly.

"Just stay the night, at least. We do have extra rooms." Levy pleaded. She was so glad she made Gajeel build three extra rooms on top of the three rooms they already had.

Lucy couldn't fight with her girl. She simply gave her a nod. Levy smiled with such joy.

"I'll knock some sense into Salamander tomorrow." Gajeel declared. He did not look serious since he was burping Galena.

Levy shook her head. "He thinks he's a king now. Avery has brought the 'Gildarts' out of him." Gajeel loved calling his daughter Galena because it sounded like his name, and Levy loved the sound of her middle name.

Lucy smiled. That's how Natsu is with Fina. Although she is beyond angry with him, she still can't forget the good times they had together. Lucy realized that she was that much in love with her husband.

"Doting fathers are really something, huh?" Lucy said to Levy.

"Fina is starting to look like both of you now." Levy commented.

"More like Natsu." Lucy said.

"Hopefully not his intellect." The best friends laughed.

Lucy was lucky to have Levy.

* * *

><p>"You really messed up this time, fire for brains." his best friendrival lectured. "You know how much Lucy loves writing. It's her freedom." Gray added.

He ignored his jealous wife's stare because he was defending her former "love rival."

"I know it just came out that way." Natsu said.

It had been two days since he had last seen his wife, and Natsu was miserable. Gray dragged him out from his house just to have an intervention.

"You need to give her a huge bouquet." Gajeel said. He was an expert in asking his wife for forgiveness.

The men of Fairy Tail were lecturing Natsu in the guild hall. Erza, thankfully, was away on an s-class mission with her husband. Mavis knows what she would do to Natsu if she were to ever find out about what he said.

"Maybe buy her a present?" Cana suggested.

"Or apologize with jewelry. A man always buys his woman jewelry." Elfman said.

Natsu couldn't take it anymore. He ran from the guild. When he was far away from it he began to slow down and simply walk back home. He was hurt. He was hurt that Lucy was hurt. He was hurt that Lucy was hurt because he hurt Lucy. He loves her. It took him a good…maybe four, five years before he was truly in love with her. The seven year gap does not count, he was asleep, but he should have realized it sooner. Her bright smile, her beautiful brown eyes, her intelligence, her weirdness, her caring nature, and the way she cried. Natsu loved them all. Natsu wanted his wife back. No matter what. They were meant to be. No matter how corny that sounded, Natsu knew that he and his wife belonged together.

* * *

><p>Lucy was bathing with Fina in the guest bathroom when she heard Levy's voice in a high volume. She listened carefully to hear a loud bang. Lucy directed her attention from Fina to find her husband standing at the door, panting.<p>

"N-Natsu, what are you doing here?" Lucy looked at Levy who gave her a small smile before closing the door to leave.

"Daddy!" Fina yelled with much excitement. She tried climbing out of the tub to run to her father. Natsu picked up his soapy and soaking wet daughter. He didn't care if his clothes were all wet. He was glad to see her again.

Lucy stayed in the tub, trying to ignore her husband. She heard Natsu placing a stool next to her.

"Lucy," he called to her.

She ignored him.

"Please look at me."

She shook her head.

Natsu chuckled. Lucy wanted to punch him.

"You remember the first day we met." he began.

How could she not? It was the most repeated memory in her mind.

"I thought 'man, this girl is weird.'" He was ruining the moment that she thought they were having.

Natsu began to dry his daughter with a towel by Lucy's head.

"But when I saw your love for magic and your passion to join Fairy Tail, I couldn't help it. I thought you were so cool."

Lucy started to blush, but ignored his eyes.

"We fought that wind dude who wanted the flute, and then we went on that huge S-class mission with Gray and Erza. I destroyed Phantom Lord for you. We survived the Tower of Heaven, the battle for Fairy Tail, the Oracion Seis, Edolas, Tenrou Island, and the Grand Magic Games."

"And all the other adventures in between. What's your point?" Lucy finally spoke.

"My point is we did it together. We were a team then. And we are a team now, as husband and wife. I know I messed up big time. My mouth has a mind of its own. But I don't want you to think that I don't love you for who you are. I love you because you are Lucy. You gave me Fina, and in four more months, you are giving me twins. How can I not love you for that? Lucy will you come home, and be my partner forever?"

Lucy looked him in the eye. "Are you proposing to me again?"

"Just like I did four years ago."

Natsu and Lucy stared at each other. Fina was sound asleep in her father's arms. It clicked in their brain. Today was their wedding anniversary. They both burst out laughing.

"Come out that tub, the water should be cold already." Natsu said. He helped his wife up with one hand.

Lucy quickly dried herself with the same towel Natsu dried Fina with.

Natsu grabbed his wife. "Happy anniversary, Lucy Dragneel."

"Happy Anniversary, Natsu Dragneel."

The reconciled couple joined lips imitating the kiss they shared on their wedding day.

* * *

><p>"Natsu out did himself this time." Levy said as she was staring at her best friends' new office. "A new desk and all new writing material. Wow, is that the new lamp you wanted that had great lighting for when you want to write at night? I've been begging Gajeel to get this for me for my birthday!"<p>

"My poor husband is paying it off by going on a bunch of missions with Happy. I feel sort of bad." Lucy confessed.

"You should get upset with Natsu more often. He spoils you."

"I can't be too greedy. My baby works hard."

Levy gave Lucy a teasing look.

"I bet." Lucy blushed.

"In that department too." Lucy joked.

Levy laughed. "I'm just happy you and Natsu were able to work it out."

Lucy smiled. "We are partners for life. We always work things out." She said as she rubbed her belly with her twins resting inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Fina's first Christmas and Birthday!<strong>

**I know I'm rushing and that I'm writing about Christmas and New Years when both holidays are nowhere near, but the story must go on!**

**Review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Cover picture-by Zippi44 on deviantart-She gave me permission!**

* * *

><p><strong>If you want to bother me personally, add me on Facebook or Deviant art, I don't mind! LOL Link is in my profile. <strong>

**A few changes that I made-In chapter 8, Lucy is almost five months, and Fina is eleven months and change. So that chapter was around the end November or beginning of December. Also Galena Avery was born on October eight. I forgot to put a date. Sorry!**

* * *

><p><strong>December 20th <strong>

"How many weeks are you now Lucy?" Juvia asked.

"Eighteen weeks. I thought having a single child was hard enough, but twins are a killer." Lucy sat with Juvia on their regular table at the guild.

Lucy and Juvia have become the best of friends after she married Gray. Juvia boasted that she beat Lucy as a love rival, but they still had their occasional spats.

"Lu, you can't stress yourself out. Christmas is around the corner and so is Serafina's first birthday." Levy said. She was feeding Timur, while Avery and the soon-to-be birthday girl were with Gildarts, Master, Macao and Wakaba.

Lucy slumped down on her chair. "I know. I have to buy decorations, order the cake, invite people, cook food, get Christmas presents, and ugh! I'm so stressed." Lucy rubbed her belly when she felt one of the twins kick.

"I can help cook, Erza can order the cake since she's a regular at the bakery. And the men can be in charge of decorations." Levy suggested.

"The only man with an artistic bone in his body is Reedus." Lucy complained.

Levy laughed. "You're right."

The girls stood quiet for a moment, planning how they can help Lucy with these events.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Lisanna asked. The youngest of the Strauss siblings came over to help her fellow members out. Lisanna was always the type to offer a helping hand.

"Lisanna!" Lucy yelled.

The white haired beauty stared at her childhood friend's wife with shock and a bit of fear.

"You and Mira are great at decorating right?" Lucy asked.

Lisanna nodded.

"Can you help me, Juvia and Levy with decorating the guild for Fina's first birthday?"

Lisanna felt honored. She and Lucy were always friendly and on good terms with each other, but there was that little awkwardness between them named Natsu Dragneel. Lisanna did have feelings for Natsu, but she never fell in love with him. She was so happy when Lucy and Natsu began dating all those years ago. She never felt jealously or anger toward the former Heartfilia heiress. She even told her to take care of Natsu because she knew that she was right for him.

"I would be happy to help." Lisanna made a questioning face. "I don't think big sister Mira would be much help. She will most likely destroy than help. I'll ask Cana or Bisca. I could ask my sister in law, but Fery has not been feeling well these past few days."

"Oh no is she alright?" Lucy asked.

"The regular ear infection," she said.

"The poor baby, I remember when Calder had that. He screamed and cried. I was overly anxious and I couldn't anything. But my beloved Gray was able to help sooth our child back to health." Juvia said.

"Ear infections are the worse." Levy stated.

"Poor baby, hopefully she will feel better. Thank you so much Lisanna." Lucy exclaimed.

"No problem."

**Later that night**

"I hate this theme Lucy." Natsu complained as he carried the decorations back home.

Thank Mavis that the weather was not super cold and no snow had fallen, but Lucy still had to wear a huge coat to protect her health for the twins.

"I'm not doing a dragon themed birthday." Lucy pushed Fina's stroller, the same one that warren had bought her a year ago.

"But she's a Dragneel! The Drag in Dragneel means Dragon." Her husband whined.

Lucy paused and glared at her husband. Never argue with a pregnant woman.

"She's our princess so she is having a princess themed birthday!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu wasn't too happy about it, but Lucy was right. Fina was their princess.

When the Dragneel family returned home, they found Loke, Aries, Virgo, Gemini, Capricorn and Happy setting up the Christmas tree.

"Hey guys." Loke said.

The celestial and exceed group decided to cut down a real Christmas tree and decorate it with blue and white ornaments and various other decorations.

"We made this angel for Fina." Aries said as she handed the angel to Happy. He flew to the top of the tree and placed the angel. The angel had blond hair like Lucy, her wings were tucked behind her back and her dress was a long white dress with glitter all over.

"It's beautiful." Lucy said tearing up. "Thank you." the group hugged the overly emotional pregnant woman.

"Princess, you can punish me now if you are not satisfied with the tree." Virgo said.

"GO HOME!" Lucy yelled.

Fina, who was already out of her stroller, began to slowly walk to Lucy.

Natsu stared at his daughter in wonder. "Lucy, Fina is walking!" Natsu said.

Lucy turned around to see her daughter slowly walking to her. Lucy's emotions were out of control. This is the first time she saw her daughter walk. Everyone would always carry her, especially by her parents; that is why she never really tried to practice.

"Come to momma!" Lucy said. Lucy wanted to couch down but she couldn't. Her belly was too big.

Fina slowly walked to her mother. Little steps the child took. One chubby leg went in front of the other. The strawberry blond girl spread her arms out to balance herself. She slowly walked to her destination, when she was about to fall, she quickly held onto her mother's leg. Her pink haired friend that she recognized as Virgo or "Burgo" lifted her up for her mother to carry her.

Lucy kissed her child's face. Fina enjoyed the love and kissed her mother straight on the lips, the same way she does with her father.

"My birthday girl is such a big girl!"

"Big, big!" Fina said. She turned her attention to her beloved Loke. "Poke!" as she called him.

The lion spirit laughed and grabbed a hold of his precious Fina.

"Hey my princess." he said.

Natsu was in the corner, jealous, that his darling daughter was more in love with that lion than with her own daddy.

"Lady Lucy, you seem weary. Please go rest. We shall take care of things here." Capricorn said to Lucy.

"Sleep sleep!" Gemini said.

"I'll help you." Aries offered.

"But I need to make the invitations for the birthday." Lucy fought.

"Why? Aren't you going to invite the whole guild anyways?" Happy asked as he ate Capricorn's famous grilled fish.

Lucy paused. Happy was right for once. That damned blue cat, why couldn't he say that sooner before Lucy bought that cards and envelopes.

Lucy sighed. "You're right. My lower back has been killing me for a while now." Lucy had to sit on her rocking hair for a moment.

Natsu ran over to his wife. Her spirits were very concerned for her as well.

Natsu caressed her head. "Are you okay? Do we need to go to the hospital now? I don't want it to be a false alarm like it was with Fina." Natsu was highly concerned for Lucy. She seemed to be in a lot of pain.

"I'm fine, I need to relax a bit before going upstairs, and that's all."

Virgo placed a heating pad on Lucy's back.

"Thank you." Lucy said.

The next thing she knew was that she was in her bed sleeping her to her husband. _I must have fallen asleep_. She thought. Lucy drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>December 25th<strong>

"Merry Christmas!" Mira yelled in the guild.

"Merry Christmas," they hollered back.

Lucy, Natsu, Fina and Happy entered the warm guild. The weather decided to go crazy and gave the townspeople of Magnolia a white Christmas. Lucy knew that the Fullbusters were loving this weather. Speaking of Gray and his family, a half naked male was walking around in the guild with his son who was shirtless as well.

"Please Gray; don't make your child as bad as you." Lucy pleaded.

Fina walked over to Gildarts. He was so happy that his other little girl was able to walk now. Fina was always calm when she was with Gildarts and Master. Natsu wasn't jealous of them; they were his father figures, so Fina was basically hanging out with her Grandpas.

"My beloved is allowed to do what he wants." Juvia said. She was dressed in her Russian inspired outfit. It was the same one that she met everyone in when she was a Phantom Lord member.

"Yeah, but stripping isn't cool Juvia." Gajeel, her close friend, said. "My godson is not going to be having such a weird habit." Gajeel commented. Juvia made him the godfather of their son Calder and Erza was the godmother.

"Calder is just copying me. It's not a big deal." Gray said.

Calder posed the same way as his father. But when he saw Timur and Fina, he ignored everyone.

"Can you believe that it's been a year since we had all our children?" Lucy commented as she looked at Fina who threw Calder's toy at Timur.

"Violent… just like her parents," Gray said. He laughed when Calder tried to kiss Fina, but Timur pushed him softly.

Gildarts took his second princess away from the rowdy boys and placed her on top of the bar table next to Master. Timur made Laxus pick him, so he could sit with Fina. Calder got upset and ran to his mom crying.

"My son is awesome!" Gajeel said.

"Where's Levy?" Lucy asked Gajeel.

"I think she's still buying gifts with Galena." Gajeel had a huge smile on his face when he mentioned his daughter's name.

"Did you ask for me?" the mother of two asked.

She was carrying Galena in her arms while Jet and Droy were carrying the huge gifts that Levy bought. The small shadow gear lady placed her daughter in her husband's arms, while she distributed the gifts to each important member that was close to her heart.

"Merry Christmas, Fina." Levy said as she placed a small gift in front of the Dragneel princess.

Fina thanked her with a smile and gave it to Gildarts to open it for her. The most powerful wizard in Fairy Tail slowly opened the pink and white polka dotted rectangular gift. He removed a box from the wrapping. He opened the box to reveal a small doll that was similar to Lucy's Michelle doll, but with a red dress.

"It's so cute." Lucy said.

Fina took the doll from Gildarts and hugged it close to her body. "Mine!" The strawberry blond said.

"Thank you, Levy." Lucy embraced her best friend.

"Her other gift doesn't come until her birthday!" Levy said.

"Don't worry about it, you are doing too much as it is." Lucy said as she took Fina from Gildarts' arms.

"Hush, now celebrate Christmas like the rest of us." Levy dragged her best friend and her goddaughter to have fun with the rest of the gang.

* * *

><p><strong>December 31st- In the Afternoon<strong>

"Natsu, get me that flower shaped decoration to hang by the stairs." Lisanna said.

Lucy had put her, Levy and Reedus in charge of décor.

Erza, Juvia and Cana were in charge of food, drinks, and desert.

The men did the muscle work, while Wendy and The Exceeds take care of the very pregnant Lucy who was almost twenty weeks, although she looked like she was about to give birth at any second. Her headaches were increasing in pain. She had to sit a few times so she would not fall or anything of the sort.

"Here, have some herbal tea. It's good for the babies." Mira said. She wanted to join the group to help decorate, but Lucy looked like she needed more help than the rest of them.

"Thanks." Lucy carefully sipped the tea. It was smooth, but a bit hot for her taste. Lucy settled the tea on top of the table she was sitting next to. "Natsu, move that table to the center of her picture, so we can take pictures there." Lucy said. She pointed to the far right of the guild, where Laxus and his group usually hang out by.

Laxus helped Natsu moved the cake table to where Lucy instructed. Reedus painted a six by four foot painting of the New Year baby. Her strawberry blond hair was longer this time. It was hitting her neck. Lucy was able to make a very small ponytail. In the painting, Fina had a bright blue dress that made her look like a porcelain doll. Her smile was like her mother's, bright and beautiful.

"Reedus, thanks again for doing this." Lucy sincerely said.

"She is easy to work with. She is such a happy baby."

"Unless she doesn't get her way," Lucy commented.

"Just like her father," Reedus joked.

This made Lucy wholeheartedly laugh.

"Seriously salamander, that's not where it goes," Gajeel yelled.

"Pink and purple match you iron mutt!" Natsu counterattacked.

"It looks better if the pink was with the yellow!"

Natsu's right hand was burning, while Gajeel was forming his left hand into iron. Erza came over and grabbed each of them by their necks. She slammed the two men heads against each other.

"Natsu, pink and yellow are better. It's more summery in this winter weather." Lisanna said.

"And Gajeel stop trying to ruin Fina's birthday!" His wife lectured. "My goddaughter's first birthday has to be perfect."

Both men stood quiet for the rest of the night.

The gang decided to stay until midnight to celebrate the New Year. Calder was sleeping in his father's arms and Timur was resting against Lily. Fina was carried by Jellal.

"It's time to count down!" Master announced.

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one…HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The gang hollered.

Natsu took Fina from Jellal's arms and held her close to his body. Lucy went over to hug her family.

"Happy birthday Serafina Dragneel!" her parents said as they kissed her face on each side.

**January 1st**

Everything was all set. Lucy felt so blessed that everyone was willing to give their time to help her and Natsu out.

The first birthday theme was a success. Fina did look like a real princess in her Ivory dress that, surprisingly, her father bought for her. Who knew Natsu could shop for his daughter so well.

The whole guild was there to celebrate. Rouge, Sting, and Yukino even came to visit the Dragneel cutie. Lector and Frosche joined the other Exceeds.

"Happy birthday, Miss Serafina," Sting kissed her cheek. Fina just stared at the tall man that looked like a male version of her mother. She wanted him to carry her because she recognized the blond hair to be like her mother's. Sting was so excited that Fina wanted him to carry her. Yukino and Rouge laughed at his reaction. They really smirked instead of laughed.

"So, you're pregnant again?" Yukino asked.

Lucy chuckled. She placed her left hand on her belly. Her wedding ring was shining brightly.

"Twin boys." Lucy announced to the Sabertooth gang.

They all had a gaping reaction.

"That's rare," Rouge said. "Congratulations." Rouge walked away to go find Gajeel and his "nephew" Timur.

"Good job Natsu. Yukino is dying to have one." Sting commented on his wife's desires for a child.

"It's not Yukino's fault." Natsu joked.

Sting blushed, but laughed with Natsu. Yukino and Lucy wanted to walk away from their embarrassment of husbands.

"We hope you enjoy the rest of the party." Lucy said to Yukino.

"Thank you, Lady Lucy."

Later on in the party, many of the guild members began to take pictures with Fina.

Some were individual, and some were by groups. Levy and Gray took pictures twice with Fina. Levy and Gray took one with their family and then with each other since Levy was the godmother and Gray was the godfather. Juvia was a bit jealous, but she knew that Gajeel wouldn't let Levy be with Gray. Like that was every going to happen.

"Now, you guys!" Mira said.

Lucy stood beside her child in a matching Ivory dress that showed off her baby bump more. Natsu wore his signature outfit with his white scarf. He carried his daughter and positioned her in between them. Happy sat on Natsu's shoulders, while making a pose to impress Carla, who was not paying attention. Fina knew the routine, although she was tired and was becoming cranky. She smiled when she was her "Poke" and godfather making silly faces at her.

Mira took a few pictures and declared that picture time was over.

"Let's sing happy birthday!" Master announced.

The guild and the other guests sang to her. Some were off key like Gajeel and Elfman, and some sang beautifully like Mira and Freed. The Dragneel princess survived her first birthday celebration. The lovely Fina fell asleep in her mother's arms.

After the party was over and the guild was all cleaned up, Lucy settled the birthday girl in her crib. She changed her in a light green pajama. Lucy caressed her daughter's head before kissing her. She changed to a nightgown and settled in bed. Natsu was already asleep. She gave Natsu a peck on his cheek before she fell asleep declaring that Fina's birthday was a success.

* * *

><p><strong>To be clear...the spirits used their own ability to come and see Lucy. Lucy is not using her magic.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Cover picture-by Zippi44 on deviantart-She gave me permission!**

* * *

><p><strong>Again to be clear about chapter ten, the spirits used their own ability to come and see Lucy. Lucy is not using her magic.<strong>

**This chapter will be leading up to the births of the twins. Please send me some names! Japanese, American, French, I don't care I just want something to equal dragon, fire, or lucky.**

**Thanks my loves!**

* * *

><p><strong>February 12th-At noon<strong>

**Month six-Twenty-five weeks**

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

He couldn't find her anywhere. He checked their room, Happy's room, her office, the backyard, the three bathrooms, and all the spare rooms in the house.

"What happened?" Lucy yelled from the kitchen.

Lucy rarely cooks, what is she doing in the kitchen? Natsu went to the location to find his wife baking chocolate cookies and chocolate truffles. She, Happy and his child were rolling the desserts into small circular balls. Well Happy was helping Lucy while Fina's face was stuffed with chocolate.

"You guys look awesome," he joked. The kitchen was a mess. Lucy was covered from head to toe in chocolate.

"Your twin decided to make a complete mess."

Natsu, who wore a black tank top and black shorts, carried his dirty daughter to the nearest bathroom and washed her up. When he returned, the kitchen was spotless. Lucy was able to put her desserts in the oven and clean the kitchen. The only thing that was messy was her hair, face and outfit.

"Go shower, I'll watch the cookies." Natsu said. Fina was tugging on his pink hair.

Lucy crossed her arms over each other. "Nope, I don't trust you. This batch has to be perfect."

"Why?" He tilted his head to the side. Fina copied him.

Lucy's face was red with anger. "It's going to be Valentine's Day!" Lucy yelled.

It was February already?

"I want the biggest piece!" her husband exclaimed.

"I want cookie, mommy!" Fina laughed.

"Okay, okay you two."

Lucy decided to trust her husband and showered. When she was done, her desserts were done. She gave one cookie to each of them. They bit into them with happiness. Their face turned sour afterwards.

"Yuck!" Fina said throwing the cookie at her father.

"You said it Fina." Happy said. "Its not even fish flavored," the blue cat complained.

"Baby, I think you should reconsider baking for Valentine's."

"You guys are horrible!" The hormonal pregnant woman huffed with embarrassment.

* * *

><p>"So that's why I came to you." Lucy said to Mira.<p>

Mira chuckled. "Erza had a similar experience. Except Jellal had to be sent to the hospital." Mira told her.

"Can you help me?" Lucy whispered. They were in the guild after all. Lucy didn't really like asking for help on simple things such as baking.

"Sure, Laxus is on a mission with Bixslow and Freed. Come tomorrow, Levy, Erza and Juvia are coming by as well."

"Thanks Mira."

The next day Lucy went to Mira and Laxus' apartment. She knocked twice. Lisanna opened the door and allowed Lucy in.

"Hey, Lis, where's your sister?" The girls became best friends after Fina's birthday.

"In the kitchen with the other girls."

Lucy looked around the apartment. It was huge for a two bedroom. Maybe Lisanna lived with them. The kitchen was a big as hers. It fit all six girls with no problem.

"Hey guys," Lucy greeted.

"I'm glad you made it, now let's get started." Mira announced.

Demon Mira was the perfect name for her. She was a dictator, not a teacher. She threatened the girls to make the perfect batch or she will hurt them. Erza wanted to fight, but she was feeling so tired lately. Mira's constant mood swings were really bizarre as well. But after three excruciating hours of slaving away in the kitchen, they made the perfect batch of chocolates and cookies anyone has ever seen.

Lucy had to try one in case. She cautiously bit into it. It was wonderful!

"Let me try." Erza bit into hers. "Jellal will love this."

Mira smiled at her work. "Now you can give it to your men."

The girls wrapped their desserts into clear bags and wrote their names so they would not get confused. They relaxed in Mira's living room. On the right side of the wall was the wedding picture of her and Laxus kissing in the field of the old guild building.

"That's such a cute picture!" Juvia excitedly said.

"Thank you. I can't believe I have been married for almost eight months."

"About time." Lucy said. She was a supporter of Laxus and Mira since the beginning of their relationship. Many people were against it, but they forgot that Laxus was the only one who could tame Demon Mira, and Kind Mira was the only one who was able to tame cocky Laxus.

"Well there's a time for everything." Mira lectured.

"You could have had a bunch of kids," said her sister.

"Exactly, they would have been seven or eight years old now." Erza backed Lisanna up.

"Master would have been so happy." Juvia said.

"We can't get the things we want in life, and Laxus and I have been together for seven years. I don't think we would have an eight year old."

"Speaking of kids, when are you two going to have some?" Levy pointed at Mira and Erza.

Mira and Lisanna smiled. "Well…" Mira began to say.

"You're pregnant!?" Lucy guessed.

Mira slowly nodded her head. "I found out the day before yesterday. I haven't told Laxus yet. So don't say anything!" She threatened the last part.

One key sign: Mood swings.

"Congratulations!" the girls said.

"I have to make an announcement as well." Erza said.

The girls listened carefully.

"When I saw at the hospital with Jellal, the other day, I wasn't feeling so well. I asked the doctor to run several tests-"

"You're pregnant too, aren't you?" Mira asked.

Erza nodded her head.

"Did you tell Jellal?" Levy asked.

Erza nodded. "He fainted and hit his head on the floor hard, that's why he's still in the hospital."

"A powerful mage like Jellal?" Lucy questioned.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall!" Lisanna commented.

The two most powerful women were pregnant and around the same time. Can anyone say Armageddon?

* * *

><p><strong>February 14th<strong>

"Taste it!" Lucy ordered.

All three of them, Natsu, Fina and Happy, covered their mouths. Lucy was determined to make them eat it. She pinched the crap out of Natsu's hands. He yelled, and removed them from his mouth. Lucy took that opportunity to put the chocolate in. Natsu chewed and chewed.

"Mmm," he nodded his head with glee.

Seeing her father's approval, Fina tried a chocolate as well. "Yummy. Happy eat it!" she stuffed a chocolate into the blue cat's mouth.

"Wow, this is actually good." Happy said.

"Babe, who taught you?" Natsu took more into his mouth.

"Mira did." Lucy wiped the chocolate from her daughter's face.

"Tell Mira that I love her forever." He was amazed that Lucy learned how to properly bake over night.

Knowing exactly what he was thinking, she screeched, "You jerk!"

Later on in the day, the Dragneel family entered the guild. There was a panic. It was horrible, even Natsu was terrified. Fina wanted to cry at her father's face. Laxus was being…not Laxus! It was indescribable. He was caressing Mira's stomach, nuzzling his head into her neck, smiling so happily along side her. The glaring at Macao and Wakaba was normal, but everything else was not. Master was crying and Gildarts was laughing.

"You finally told him." Lucy said to Mira. Laxus wouldn't let her go.

"Told her what?" Natsu asked confused.

"I have a bun in the oven too." Laxus said kissing his wife's cheeks. Mira loved this attention.

"A bun in the oven?" Natsu asked confused.

"She's pregnant." Lucy explained.

"What! Mira that's awesome!" Natsu tried to hug Mira, but Laxus wouldn't allow it.

"This is so out of character of you Laxus." Jellal commented. He was finally out of the hospital.

Laxus released one arm from Mira, he straightened his body. It reminded everyone that he was one of the tallest men in Fairy Tail.

"Mira told me how you gushed over Erza's stomach." The two became good friends after the games, but they would bother and joke around with each other like their wives do.

A spark of electricity occurred when the two men locked eyes. Maybe it was Laxus trying to fight.

"Now, now settle down." Mira said as she placed her hand on Laxus' arm.

"Erza's pregnant too?" Natsu interrupted.

Titania entered the guild with her armor intact. The guild members stared at her stomach. How will her armor fit in a few months? Some thought. Erza looked around to see her husband, best friend/rival and her husband together. Erza knew this meant trouble.

"Does everyone know?" Erza said to the guild.

"It was Laxus and Natsu's fault!" someone yelled.

To Lucy it sounded like Happy.

Both dragon slayers gulped. Jellal smirked and Mira smiled. Erza requipped into one of her armors and ran after the two.

"Congrats, Jellal." Lucy said.

Jellal kindly smiled and asked for permission to be with Fina. "I need all the practice I can get." Jellal commented as he played with Natsu's child.

"You have a whole range of children to practice with." Mira said. She was following Erza's movements when she threw one of swords and hit Laxus and Natsu in the butt.

"True, and even more practice when the twins come. Where's Meldy?" Lucy said.

"She's on a mission with Freed. They just left not too long ago."

"Freed?" Lucy questioned. She didn't even know the two talked.

"I don't ask." Jellal smiled at Fina, who smiled back. She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek.

"She's too friendly." Lucy said.

"I hope my child is a good kid like you." Jellal said to Fina.

"I wish the same, but with a father like Laxus and uncles like Bixslow, Elfman and Freed, who knows." Mira said feigning her worries. She was the demon Mirajane. She would be able to put her child in place.

"Oh happy Valentine's Day girls." Jellal said.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

Later that day at home, Virgo was dressing up Natsu's scars.

"Damn Erza, I didn't know she wanted to keep it a sec-OW!" Natsu whined.

"Sorry prince. Lady Erza really did a number on you."

"Thanks Virgo for helping us out." Lucy said.

"I felt that you were distressed princess so I came to help. How are the princes?" she asked referring to the twins.

"They are fine, just making me a bit more tired than a usual pregnancy."

"Your face seems rounder than before, princess."

Lucy stood quiet. Did it really? She went to the scale in her bathroom. She was not able to look down since the belly was in the way so she asked Virgo.

"You have gained thirty-two pounds, princess. My comment was rude. How will you punish me?" Virgo said.

"Go home!" Lucy said. And she did just that.

"I needed her Lucy." Natsu bandaged was unfinished.

Lucy fixed it up tightly and neatly.

"I tell you to watch your mouth all the time Natsu!" Lucy lectured.

Natsu wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. His face connected to her stomach since he was sitting on their bed. He gently kissed the growing belly.

"Five years ago, I came through your window and gave you a large Happy Chocolate. If I wouldn't have done that where will we be?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know, but everything happens for a reason." Lucy grabbed her husband's face and guided it for their lips to meet.

"Happy Valentine's day my love."

"Happy anniversary Luce."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay before I get killed. In "Pregnant life" (if you haven't read it) Natsu and Lucy began dating after Natsu (soft of) confessed his feelings for Lucy on Valentine's Day. So that's why he said happy anniversary. Also, I made Laxus OOC (out of character) because I thought it would be cute that one of the strongest men in Fairy Tail would be so happy that his wife is pregnant. <strong>

**Next chapter-might be the birth of the twins. I'm trying to make this story less than twenty-five chapters so I will be skipping a lot.**

**To my readers: what events should include in future chapters? The MAIN-MAIN characters of this story are Lucy, Fina and Natsu. The twins and others are Main MINOR characters. The events in the future chapters will be about Serafina and her parents' view of HER growing up. So please Review, PM or Message me on Face book. I do appreciate you guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Cover picture-by Zippi44 on deviantart-She gave me permission!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to the people that suggested names: UnitedOsprey1991, Jordycat2000, and Fairy-Chan 544. And thank you everyone for following, favoring, reviewing, and reading!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sometime in March- Almost thirty weeks (month seven)<strong>

"When was your first time?" Cana asked the girls.

Today Mira wanted all the girls to hang out. There was no special reason; she just needed the company of females more. Evergreen was so busy with Fae, her daughter, that she hardly had time to dress up pretty anymore. Lisanna's was dating more now, so no spending time with her sister on the weekends. Mira usually hung out with her husband and his friends. Not that she minded she loves them. But it is to a certain extent.

Levy, Lucy, Bisca, Erza, Evergreen, Lisanna, Mira, Juvia, Laki, and Kinana looked at each other to see who was going to answer first. Wendy was not with the older females. She and Carla were on a mission with the other two dragon slayers and exceeds.

"Fine, I'll start." Cana said, getting impatient with these girls. "Don't lie now, I know all your dirty secrets," she added.

"I don't mind going." Laki said. "Well, I do, but then I don't. Since privacy is a virtue and whether or not some of us value this virtue, I do, but then I don't…depending on the situation." Laki never made any sense.

"So when was it?" Cana almost yelled.

"I haven't done anything," Laki replied.

Cana ordered another barrel. "Next. Levy, you go."

Levy blushed. "Umm, when Gajeel and I made two years," she slowly said.

"Gajeel waited for two years?" Juvia asked.

"I don't believe it." Cana said.

"Neither do I." Mira agreed.

"Well, we tried after our first anniversary. But he got me so mad that day that I hit him…down there. And then a year later, we tried. Later that year, we got married."

"So sweet. What about you, Erza?"

The pregnant woman was blushing. "With Jellal on the run all the time, and our brief meetings, we waited till our wedding night."

"I waited as well," Bisca, the proud mother of two, declared.

"My first time…well I can't say it in front of my sisters in law," Evergreen said.

"We all know it was with Elfman. You waited until marriage too." Mira teased.

Evergreen stuttered. She wanted to make up an excuse, but there was no need. She was already married to the big oaf.

The girls laughed. Cana turned to the demon princess who married the lightening dragon. "When was your first time?"

Mira placed her left hand under her chin, indicating that she was recalling something. "I think I forced Laxus to wait almost three years. He was persistent, but a female's virginity is a reward to the man. It shows that we trust them by giving them our most sacred thing. Well, that is my opinion. The first time we did it, was when he was on vacation for his birthday. Remember Ever, when we all took a vacation to the capital."

Evergreen and Lisanna gasped. "You sneaky devil, that's where you went off to?" Ever said.

"Classic story, Mira!" Cana smiled.

"My first time was when my beloved Gray confessed his feelings for Me." Juvia said with stars in her eyes.

Everyone knew that as soon as Gray confessed to Juvia, that they would be intimate right away. it wasn't a surprise that Gray took forever to realize his feelings, but it was a surprised that the two got married after six months of dating and had Calder after eight months of marriage.

"I bet Kinana's first time was with Cobra." Cana teased. Kinana blushed.

"We are not like that!" she defended.

"That's the same excuse I gave people when Natsu and I started dating." Lucy, the main character, confessed. "Dragon slayers are the best. But they are the ones that you want to deny to have any feelings for, since they are brutes." The wives of the dragon slayers agreed.

"Wendy doest count, but who knows since she's dating Romeo." Mira said.

"Poor Warren," Lisanna commented.

"Oh please, he's almost forty. He and Max need to get married already." Ever lectured.

"THE POINT IS," Lucy raised her voice to continue. "It's okay to be with Cobra. We won't judge you. Erza is married to an ex-criminal. My husband destroys everything; Gajeel is a metal head, literally. Laxus is…Laxus, Elfman has this crazy obsession with being "manly," and Gray needs a few knocks to the head sometimes. All of our men have flaws, but we love them regardless." Lucy lectured.

Kinana smiled at the celestial mage. "We are dating. Master knows this and had allowed it."

"You're like thirty and still a virgin?" Cana said drunkenly. She was totally killing the mood.

"If you must know, Cobra and I are very committed to each other, if you know what I mean." Kinana finally confessed.

"He's hot, by the way." Cana hiccupped.

"We are so telling Bacchus." Lisanna giggled as Cana drank her fourth barrel.

"That jerk hasn't called me, since last week Friday. I'm so over him."

She always said this and as soon as the equally drunk mage would come visit her, she would disappear for a night or two and come back loving him again.

"Please tell me your first time was not Bacchus." Erza pleaded.

"Nah, it was one of my boyfriends when I was sixteen. I don't remember his name, but I do remember he had brown hair. He dumped me when he found out I could drink more than he can."

"How many boyfriends have you had?" Lisanna asked fascinated.

"Bacchus would be boyfriend number five. I don't count summer flings. What about you Lisanna?"

Lisanna was dating, but no one knew who. The takeover mage fidgeted under the looks of her guild mates and good friends.

"Do I have to?"

"You don't want to say it because Lucy is here?" Cana needed to shut up.

"NO!" she yelled. "No, I didn't do anything with Natsu," she looked at Lucy, hoping she would believe her. "He and I are not ready to reveal that we are together yet."

"And why not?" Levy asked. She knew the feeling. It happened to her when she was dating Gajeel.

"Our age gap is one thing and he's not the type that would want people to know about our business."

"Fine, we won't bother you. But was he your first time?" Levy asked.

Lisanna nodded. "We made a year, four months ago. So that was when."

"A year," the girls screamed. Mira and Ever stood quiet.

"Shh! Do you want Mira and Laxus to get kicked out of their apartment?"

They clamped their hands over their mouth.

"Sorry, we didn't ask you Lucy, we all know that Natsu was your man." Mira said.

Lucy laughed. "It's fine."

"But when was your first time?" Juvia asked.

"Um, the night he proposed. We were already living together in my apartment. I'm surprised we didn't do it sooner, but Happy was around most of the time, so it was hard."

"Yeah, it was hard for me too. I love Lily, but I couldn't really have much alone time. Our dragons love their cats." Levy commented.

The girls stood quiet for a moment, until the fully drunk Cana spoke, "what's your favorite position?"

Mira forbid Cana from drinking in her house from then on.

* * *

><p>"Babe, where are you?" Natsu said as he entered the room to find his wife laying on her back resting.<p>

"Natsu," she said. "Hi, husband of mine. Where's Fina?" Lucy couldn't get up. The twins were making her more exhausted every day.

Natsu went over to his wife. He placed to chaste kiss on her lips. He smiled at her when she looked up to him. His right hand held hers, while his left hand caressed her hair. "She's with Juvia. Calder wanted to play and Gray wanted to spend time with his god child."

Lucy smiled. "Okay, does Fina want to sleep over?"

"Lucy, are you crazy? I wouldn't want my daughter in that pervert's house."

Lucy rubbed her belly. She was so tired lately. She hardly wanted to do anything. She couldn't eat, sleep right. Poor Natsu, she was never in the mood for sex. She felt so bad. And she had so many headaches. She would cry at random times. It was true, every pregnancy was different.

Natsu placed his hand over his wife's belly. "Are you okay?"

"I've had better days. Take a nap with me?" Natsu nodded and joined his wife in bed.

Later on in the day, Natsu went to go pick up his child. He knocked twice on the Fullbuster home.

Juvia opened the door. The water mage looked the same as she did when they first met. The only difference was that she was taller and a bit fuller in the right areas. Lucy, too, since they gave birth to their children.

"Hi Natsu, where's Lucy?"

"She's not feeling well. The twins are acting up. I'm going to take her to the doctor tomorrow. Do you mind taking care of Fina tomorrow?"

"Of course not. That's my girl." Gray said.

"What you mean by that you jerk?" No one claims his daughter as their own.

"She's my goddaughter, you ass."

"My darling is so cool."

"Daddy!" Fina said. She ran to her father. Natsu caught her when she threw herself in his arms. He kissed her all over her face.

"That's _my_ girl," he said.

Gray smirked. "See you tomorrow flame brain."

* * *

><p>The next day, Lucy and Natsu sat in a small room waiting for the doctor. Natsu helped Lucy on the bed.<p>

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel, how's Serafina?" the doctor asked.

"She's with the Fullbuster's." Lucy answered. Her lower back was bothering her now.

"Ah, shame what happened to them." he said trying to check Lucy's temperature.

"What happened?" Natsu asked.

The doctor gave them a questioning look. "Gray didn't tell you? I-I'm sorry, I can't disclose patient information. So what can I help with?"

Natsu and Lucy decided to not pry and informed the doctor of all the pain that Lucy was having.

"Okay, Mrs. Dragneel, pregnancy is not my field, but I do know that the symptoms you are experiencing are very common during this stage of your pregnancy. The twins are getting ready to come into the world. I suggest that placing cold packs against your back will help relieve some pain and drink plenty of water. Many women are often dehydrated, especially during pregnancy. They like to drink everything except water. It would be best to call your gynecologist and schedule an appointment with her since she knows more than I do."

"Thank you doctor," Lucy said.

"Take care, and please talk to Juvia."

After their visit to the doctor, Lucy couldn't help but wonder what happened. She had to ask no matter what. Natsu and Lucy finally reached the Fullbuster home, when she heard a loud scream. It was Fina running with her chunky legs from her god father. They were playing outside. Gray stopped when he saw Lucy and Natsu and invited them inside.

"Hey Luce, what did the doctor say?" He carried Fina to her. The one year old stayed in her godfather's arms.

"I have to call my ob/gyn. it's just common symptoms of the babies growing bigger and wanting to leave."

Gray let out a forced smile. Something was defiantly wrong.

"Um, can I see Juvia?"

Gray nodded and pointed to their bedroom. Lucy greeted Calder before she knocked on the door. Juvia opened the door. Her eyes were glossy, but not the "in love with her darling Gray" kind. It was more of her crying.

"Are you okay?"

"Ah, Lucy you know I'm a water mage. We spill water from our body all the time."

Lucy entered the room and closed the door. "What happened?"

Juvia hugged Lucy tightly, but was being cautious of her belly. "I had a miscarriage. I'm such a failure as a wife." Lucy held Juvia and cried with her.

When both females stopped crying, they sat on Juvia's bed, while she began to explain.

"I was four months pregnant. I didn't know, since I was bleeding like a regular pregnancy. Then I went on that mission two weeks ago."

"The one where you got hurt when he kicked your stomach." Lucy stared at Juvia. "The enemy hurt you where the baby was?"

Juvia began to cry again. "I looked like a girl, Lucy. They had to remove her." Lucy felt disgusted. How dare that man hurt a female? She was so going to make Natsu, Gray and Gajeel kick that guy's ass.

"When Gray and I found out, we were so devastated. We can't even look at each other, we both feel so guilty. I hate it. I tried to play it off. I couldn't tell anyone, except for Gajeel. He is my best friend. I'm sorry. I didn't want you to feel so bad, knowing that you are having twins."

Lucy held Juvia's hand. "You are one of my best friends. I would have been by your side. I can't say anything, but you are strong Juvia. You will succeed through this. You are one of the strongest people I know." she looked at Juvia in the eye. "An S-class mage can't become an S-class mage for nothing."

Juvia smiled at her female best friend. "Thank you, my friend."

On the way home, Lucy was quiet, though she was helping Natsu swing Serafina as they walked back home.

"Gray told me everything while you were speaking to Juvia."

"I hope Juvia will be okay."

"Juvia is awesome. She will be fine."

Lucy smiled at her husband, but deep down doubts clouded her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>April-Thirty-four weeks (Month eight)<strong>

Time had passed in the Dragneel household. Lucy was getting her hospital bag ready in case her twins decide to come now. Although a little over a month went by, nothing really changed. Juvia and Gray were back to their normal selves, Laxus was still a mini-stalker toward his wife. He made sure that no harm came to them. Mira just loved it, she didn't mind at all. Jellal was laid back since he knew Erza could handle herself. Levy and Gajeel were too concern about the fussy Galena and the jealous Timur.

"I hope you don't get like that." Lucy said to Fina, who was playing with her dolls. One was the blond princess with the red dress that her godmother bought her and the other was a blue haired princess with a white dress that Juvia and Gray bought her.

Fina shook her head. "No mommy. mine." she said as she thought her mother wanted her dolls.

Lucy laughed and smiled at her daughter. Is this what her mother felt when Lucy was Fina's age? Lucy felt one of the twins kick.

"Calm down my little dragon." she said rubbing that spot. Lucy felt him kick again.

"Babe, you all set?" Natsu said as he exited the shower with happy. a dragon and his cat, you could never separate the two.

"No, and can you put some close on. Your daughter is here."

"Relax, I am wearing a towel. And she could only see me and no other boys." Natsu tightened the towel around his waist as he walked passed his wife and daughter to his closet.

"One day, she will start to like boys and will fall in love."

Natsu glared at her. "My baby is never leaving my house."

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed as he dried off and began playing with Fina.

"I swear, you sound like Gajeel and Gildarts."

"Cana is attractive and so will Fina and Galena, if she takes Levy's side of the gene pool. We have to be careful. I'm not letting any man be with my girl."

Lucy gave him an apathetic look. "You almost sounded smart."

"Babe, I don't want a man touching her." He cradled his daughter against his bare chest. At least he had pants now. Fina began pushing him away.

"NO!" she yelled for him to let go. "Daddy, off!" Fina pushed away from her father to fall on their bed.

"See, already rebelling."

Lucy ignored her husband as she finished packing. Fina crawled to her mother and placed her hand on her mother's belly.

"Baby?" she asked.

Lucy kissed her daughter on the mouth. Fina giggled and kissed her mother back. "Mommy, love you."

"I love you Fina." She zipped the bag and gave it to Natsu, who placed it downstairs by the door.

When her husband came back upstairs, Lucy informed him that she wanted to go to the guild hall. Natsu was itching for a fight and Happy wanted to see Carla so it made sense.

Now that Fina was walking more, they hardly carried the one year old. Fina loved her new found independence, but would only allow certain people to carry her. One of those people being, "Jerral!" Fina yelled when she saw her blue haired prince.

Lucy knew that her daughter was smitten with the former leader of Crime Sorciere, but kept it a secret from her husband and Erza. Those two would go crazy.

Fina hugged his legs. He carried the child with ease as she showed off her dolls to him.

"Hey guys." Lucy said to her regular crew. Lily drew out a seat for the very pregnant mother of twins. "Thanks lily."

"No problem."

"Hey Fire Bunny, don't be making my cat your slave." Gajeel said as the six month old Galena was chewing on a clean metal screw.

"Gajeel, take that out of her mouth!" His wife yelled as she stopped reading a book to her son to lecture her husband.

"Ah, Lena is fine." Gajeel kissed his baby girl head. She smacked and continued to chew on the screw. "That's my girl."

"Although the two of them look like Gajeel, I think Galena is going to be the next iron dragon slayer." Mira said as she sat next to Lucy and Juvia.

"Taking a break?" Lucy asked.

Mira nodded. "Laxus made freed take over my shift. Master suggests that I take maternity leave until his great grandchild is born."

"Well if you want the Dreyer's to get off your back, I think you should." Lucy said.

"Maybe, but I like working. And Erza is still taking on missions."

"She's Titania, no one can stop her." Natsu said as he gave a fish to Happy and some food to Lucy.

"And she's Demon Mirajane, what's the difference?"

"Erza isn't married to Laxus." Lisanna said.

"Oh, did you come back from a date?" Lucy teased.

Lisanna blushed.

"Oh, who's the lucky guy?" Natsu said.

Lisanna shook her head. "Not telling."

"Aw, no fair!" Happy said.

"Party pooper. He better be a good guy."

Lisanna smiled, but it wasn't just a smile to be kind. It was a smile like the way Mira smiles at Laxus or Erza to jellal. Levy to Gajeel, Juvia to Gray, Lucy to Natsu, it was a smile like she was in love.

"He is," she responded. Mira agreed.

"So you know?" Lucy asked as Lisanna went to greet the other guild members.

"Yes, but you won't hear it from me."

Lucy eyed the younger Strauss sibling. She sat with the Thunder God Squad. Bickslow entered the guild and sat next to her, but closer to Laxus, who was watching his wife talk to Juvia. Without warning, Bickslow quickly kissed Lisanna on the cheek before turning his head to face Evergreen and Faery. Lisanna giggled and slyly intertwined their hands under the table so no one could see.

_Lisanna and Bickslow? _Wow, are both groups going to marry each other? Too bad the only left is Freed. If only Mira had a younger brother or sister. Whatever Freed prefers.

"Babe, you okay?" Natsu asked.

Everyone at the table looked at Lucy in case they had to take her to the hospital.

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

"Do you want us to walk you home?" Jellal asked.

Fina stared at her mother with knowing concern.

"No, I just felt them kick." Lucy assured her friends.

When they went back to their normal conversations, Lucy was still flabbergasted by what she saw. But she was happy that Lisanna found someone. Bickslow was good for her. She would defiantly keep her secret.

* * *

><p>"Who you think Lisanna is dating?" Natsu whispered as he placed Fina in her crib.<p>

Lucy voice was caught in her throat. "Maybe a civilian?"

"Nah, Lisanna is the type that would date a wizard. So it has to be someone from the guild."

"Maybe she's like Cana and is dating someone from outside the guild, like Yuki or Hibiki."

"Didn't Hibiki get Jenny pregnant?"

"But they aren't together. I mean they are, but it's an open relationship."

"Nah Lisanna wouldn't date anyone from Blue Pegasus or Lamia Scale."

"Maybe from Quarto Cerebus?"

"Who?" Natsu asked as he finally settled in bed.

Lucy gave him a look. "Quarto Puppy."

"Oh, nah only Bacchus comes and visits. Unless he's two timing Cana and Lisanna?"

"I don't think its Bacchus. According to Erza, he's not a player. He just likes others to think that."

"So then it's from our guild. But who?"

"I don't think Lisanna wants anyone to know or her boyfriend. We should butt out."

"But Lisanna is my childhood friend and she's one of your best friends too."

Lucy knew he was right, and she wanted to tell him. But Natsu would tell the world.

"Natsu, if I tell you, you promise not to tell?"

"You know?" He raised his voice. He quickly shut up when he heard his daughter whimper. "You know?"

Lucy nodded. "It's B-AHH!" Lucy yelled as she clutched her stomach.

"Who's B-AHH?"

Lucy grabbed his arm to sit up. "Ahh, N-Natsu…" she barely breathed out.

Happy entered the room rubbing his eye. "Are you guys okay?"

Lucy started to cry. Natsu and Happy knew what that meant.

"Happy, call Gajeel, he's closer to us." Natsu carried his wife down the stairs carefully as she held her belly.

The contractions were really bad. Was it because she was having two instead of one? Lucy didn't know, she just wanted the twins out.

Gajeel entered the house and helped Natsu with Lucy and Fina. The iron dragon slayer carried the strawberry blond daughter of his rival and wife's best friend to his home. Natsu quickly, but carefully took Lucy to Magnolia Hospital.

It was time for the twins to come out. Lucy guessed they didn't want Natsu to know that Bickslow and Lisanna were together.

* * *

><p><strong>My longest update ever. I know some of you are happy. I still need help with names. I don't know if I should do two Japanese names, or one Japanese name and one another language or whatever. HELP ME and REVIEW! <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Cover picture-by Zippi44 on deviantart-She gave me permission!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone for following, favoring, reviewing, and reading!<strong>

**Super short update!**

* * *

><p>Natsu realized three things: 1. his wife is about to have his twins. 2. Although this is the second time she will be going into labor, he's still scared as last time; maybe more. And 3. Who the hell was Lisanna dating?<p>

As Lucy and Natsu entered the maternity room for her to give birth, he couldn't help but wonder those things.

Lucy was crying and screaming, "Get them out!"

Natsu was a good husband and tried to sooth her, but her glare was nothing compared to all the enemies he had faced. All color left from his face.

"Alright Mrs. Dragneel, you are seven centimeters dilated, we can't give you anything at this moment," a nurse said. She was the same nurse that aided them in Serafina's birth.

"I don't care, get them out!" she yelled.

Lucy was a sweetheart to people, but get her upset and she can battle Zeref singlehandedly.

The doctor and nurses prepped the mother up, while Natsu put on a long blue isolation gown and hat. Lucy had on a regular patient gown.

Natsu stared at his wife, his hand still grasping hers. Her breathing was coming up short and she began to tear up fast. He could tell she was about to go into panic mode once again. He cradled her head to his chest.

"Luce, I need you to listen to my heartbeat. Focus on that. Think of the twins; think about Fina, Happy, me and you. Think about after this was over what will we do as a family of six." he heard her breathing becoming normal. "That's my Lucy, come on bring my sons to this world."

* * *

><p>Lucy realized two things. 1. She's about to give birth to twins. 2. It's the scariest thing in the world. She was responsible for bringing two lives into this world. She thought she was ready, but in reality, this was a horrible feeling.<p>

As she began to worry more, Lucy was panicking. NO, not again. They are not going to survive this if she has another panic attack.

"Luce, I need you to listen to my heartbeat."

Her voice got caught in her throat as she listened to her husband's voice.

"Focus on that. Think of the twins; think about Fina, Happy, me and you. Think about after this was over what will we do as a family of six."

Family of six…that's right, Lucy is going to be a proud mother of three children, a grateful and blessed wife to her husband and adopted son/pet, Happy.

Her breathing subsided a bit and she began to focus on bringing these boys into the world.

"That's my Lucy, come on bring my sons to this world."

"Mrs. Dragneel, I need you to push when I count to three," the doctor said, "one, two, and three."

Lucy pushed with all her might. Her eyes shut and her hand squeezed Natsu's.

"Again!" She yelled. The doctor was female. Lucy pushed. "I see a head, Once more."

Lucy pushed with all her might. She felt a sudden rush and heard a soft cry after a moment of rest. She slowly opened her eyes to see a bald reddish baby boy in the arms of the nurse. The parents smiled proudly at their first born son. He was her little dragon, the one that kicked her a lot. She could tell since he was pushing his feet against the nurse's body. Her Ryuji.

Lucy felt a sharp pain. Baby number two is ready to come out. The doctor repeated what she said earlier, for her to push. This child was quicker to come out than his older brother. Lucy felt the same rush again, but this child was louder than his brother. He had a small patch of blond hair, similar to her father's hair color. Lucy thought of Jude Heartfilia and her mind drifted to the merchant guild he met her mother in. Love & Lucky. Lucky…she thought of his name…Felix, which meant Lucky.

Ryuji and Felix Dragneel. Lucy wasn't the type of mother to rhyme the name of her twins. They were two different individuals that shared a womb. She loved her children unconditionally. Her lucky little man and her mini dragon.

Lucy relaxed as the doctor finished up sewing the mother, which hurt like hell. The twins were washed and ready to be held by their parents. Natsu sat next to wife on her bed.

Natsu had Felix, while Lucy held Ryuji.

"What are we naming them?"

Lucy looked up to her husband. She kissed his arm, leaned her head on his shoulder and told him the names of his new born sons.

* * *

><p>"Where are my grandsons?" Gildarts joked as he entered the hospital room with Cana.<p>

"You seriously better be this excited when I start having children," his blood daughter said playfully.

Gildarts eyed his daughter in a wary expression. "Bacchus better not touch you."

"Too late for that," she whispered to herself.

Gildarts pretended he didn't hear her and went over to give Lucy some flowers and two blue teddy bears.

"Thank you Gildarts."

"So where are they?"

"In the nursing room, Natsu is showing Fina her siblings. They should be coming to the room soon."

"How was your birthing experience this time?" Cana asked.

"Way better." Lucy touched her fishtail braid that resided on her left side.

The small group talked a bit more until Natsu entered holding Fina in his arms and Happy flying in. After him were two nurses that rolled the twins in their makeshift crib provided by the hospital. Gildarts flirted with the two a bit before greeting his "grandsons."

"So who's who?" he asked, softly touching their hair.

"The bald one is Ryuji and the sleeper here is Felix."

Gildarts smiled. Lucy could tell they were going to be spoiled by him and Master.

* * *

><p>Some days had passed before Lucy was able to go home. Thank Mavis that everything was perfectly fine with the twins. No complications at all. And another great thing was that Fina was happy with the babies. She kissed her brothers' heads constantly and repeated the word baby.<p>

Lucy felt wonderful. Everything seemed perfect.

The next day, when she was feeling less exhausted, Lucy decided to leave Natsu with the children and take a walk. She was glad that the boys slept all night, it was a relief to her.

Lucy couldn't walk down the stairs before she heard a yell.

It was Serafina.

Her cry was followed by two more cries, which added another cry. The last cry was Natsu's.

She ran up to her room to sooth her children and husband.

"Don't you dare leave me!" Natsu said as he cradled Fina in his arms. Lucy went over to her boys. Ryuji stopped crying. He was staring at the shadowy figure that was his mother, but Felix was a screamer. Lucy took her child from his crib, that Laxus and Mira had gotten them, and held her against her chest. The blond child instantly relaxed in his mother's arms, while his older sister was pouting and sobbing on her father's right shoulder.

The parents instantly locked eyes.

This was the first of many nights to come and they were not looking forward to it.

* * *

><p>"How's mommy life going?" Levy asked.<p>

She noticed her best friend had dark circles under her eyes. Lucy was bouncing a crying Felix, while Laxus was rocking Ryuji to sleep.

"Horrible," she said wanting to cry, "I'm so happy you guys came to visit." she referred to the usual gang. The Tenrou island gang to be specific.

"It doesn't seem that bad," Master said as he played with Serafina.

"It is this bad, gramps." Natsu looked like he got off the train after a ten hour ride. "I rather my motion sickness." he cursed.

Master laughed. "At least they don't cry while pooping. I hope my great-grandchild isn't like his or her father."

"Old man, you promised!" Laxus was embarrassed. His wife kissed his temple, although she wanted to laugh at him.

"When Fina cries, Felix cries, when there is sudden movements, he cries. The sky is blue and he will cry."

Gildarts laughed. "His name doesn't match his personality." Felix also meant Happy.

Natsu rested on his dining table while Lisanna, Juvia and Cana tried to help him feel better by making him some food and tea.

Gajeel and Gray laughed at their best friend/rival. Natsu was so weak to fight back. Lucy looked like he was about to collapse.

"Maybe Felix has colic." Levy, the smartest woman in the guild, said.

"Colic?" Some group members asked.

"He might have colic." Lucy said.

"What's colic?" Natsu said, scared that it's a deadly disease.

"Colic is another word for excessive crying." Levy began and looked at the confused faces, "which means that the baby crying a lot for no reason. It is an abnormal amount of crying time."

"He does cry for hours at a time," Lucy said and her husband nodded.

"How can we cure this?" Natsu pleaded.

"You can't, it goes away by itself." Lucy answered.

"Hopefully not for long." Levy reassured them.

But alas, not all things goes as planned. Lucy and Natsu did find out that their beautiful son does have colic and it did last the three month period. After that, Felix began to sleep silently. And Lucy and Natsu were in heaven.

Whenever they did hear crying they would rush to Felix first and then realize that it was their other son. Lucy felt bad that she was giving Felix more attention, but Ryuji seemed fine with it, if that was normal for an infant.

She breastfeed her firstborn and fell asleep doing it. She awoke the next morning, exposing the world her left breast. She looked over to the crib to see her husband caressing his sons' heads when she didn't see him in bed with her.

She fixed herself up and went over to her sleeping boys. Serafina was sleeping in the room next door. According to the magical baby monitor, that Cana gotten them, she was sound asleep as well.

"We make awesome kids." Natsu whispered.

Lucy smiled and caressed her sons' faces. Ryuji also had blond hair, but his resembled her mother's.

"We do make good looking kids." she joked with him.

"Let's wait another ten years for the next one."

Lucy stared at Natsu. "N-next one, I'm done Natsu. This kitchen is closed."

Natsu smiled, wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. He bent a little for his mouth to be close to her ear and said, "The kitchen isn't closed until the chef has finished cooking."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Next time…time skip! <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Cover picture-by Zippi44 on deviantart-She gave me permission!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone for following, favoring, reviewing, and reading!<strong>

**This chapter may contain spoilers!**

**Read with caution!**

* * *

><p><strong>SUPER SHORT UPDATE!<strong>

**NEW ARC-PRETEEN-ADOLESCENCE**

**This will be able maybe five or six chapters.**

**POVs will change, but I won't tell you who is it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ten years later…<strong>

"Fina, catch," Timur said as he threw the ball.

Serafina ran like lightening to the other side of where the ball was thrown and succeeded in victory. Her team won!

"In your face, Calder!" Serafina hollered. She high-fived Timur.

Calder got his revenge by freezing the floor, which caused Fina and Timur to fall.

"You're such a loser Tim," his ten year old sister, Galena Avery, said.

"Shut up!" he yelled. The eleven year old rose from the ground. He was the tallest of the group. He patted his sister's head like his father would do to his mother. "You're such a shrimp!" he teased.

Galena Avery kicked his shin and ran into Fina's house, where the preteens were hanging out in.

Timur held his leg. "Short bitch," he cursed.

"No one told you to tease your sister. My brother hates it. Always trying to drown me."

Timur laughed. "Azul is cool though."

The boys were fighting on which sibling was more annoying when they heard a stomach grumble. They turned to Fina who was lying on the icy floor.

"You hungry?" they both said.

She jumped up quickly and ran to her house. The boys joined her after.

"Capricorn, I'm hungry!" Fina yelled out.

"Fina look at your clothes!" her mother Lucy said.

Lucy was feeding the newest addition to the Dragneel family, Luna, who was two years old and a terror.

"Mom, I'm good. We gonna play another round after I eat."

Timur and Calder groaned.

Levy, Timur's mother, laughed. She was holding a crying Galena.

Juvia, Calder's mother, was combing her son's, Azul's, blue hair. Azul was four years old.

"You are a lady; a lady shouldn't be fighting all the time."

"Tell that Celeste and Janet," Fina said as she ate a sandwich that her goat best friend made her.

Lucy rubbed her temples. "Their mothers are Erza and Mirajane, that's a different story. You are a Heartfilia."

"I'm a Heartfilia due to you, but I'm a Dragneel." she said.

"Serafina," Lucy said sternly.

Whenever her mother said her full name, it spelled trouble.

"Sorry. Can I go to the guild? Grandpa got something for me."

"Gildarts is back already?" Levy asked rubbing her belly. Yep, she and Gajeel were serious about the six kids. This was baby number five. The other two boys, Lee and Steel, were with their father. Lee, three, had taken his mother's genes, Steel, six, was another of Gajeel's clones.

Lucy sighed. "I have to go to the guild as well."

Later on in the day after everyone was washed and clothed in proper clothing, the group entered the guild. Fairy Tail had expanded over the last ten years. During these years, the guild continued to be Fiore's greatest guild. The building was larger, two more floors were added. They had more talented wizards than any other guild. Mest or Doranbolt finally joined the guild. Many of the original members grew older and settled down. Some were parents, which was surprising.

Max had his daughter Maxine, how original, with an unknown woman. Warren had his daughter, Telly. Juvia and Gray had another son, Azul, which meant blue in Spanish to represent Juvia and Gray's signature color and also in accordance to Juvia; whose name was a play on word of the Spanish word "Lluvia", which meant rain. They also had a little girl which they named Ul, in honor of his late master.

Erza had only two children with Jellal. Celeste, to represent the type of magic that her father uses, and Siegrain, his former name when he was a council member. Mirajane and Laxus had three children, the oldest son, Makarov Laxus or Makkie, a combination of the great-grandfather and father. Their daughter Janet and their youngest daughter Dawne, who was born at dawn.

Cana finally made Bacchus commit and they had a child named Jack, after the Jack Daniel's whiskey drink. Lisanna and Bickslow got married two years after Lucy and Natus's twins were born. They had a daughter named Lisa.

"I'm here master!" Fina yelled. Unfortunately as time passed, the young became old and the old got older. It was such that Master Makarov died peacefully of old age, and Gildarts was elected, once again to be Master. He refused at first, but decided to become master after his only daughter, Cana, became pregnant with Jack.

"Hey Fina!" Gildarts also became a wizard saint.

"How was the Master meeting?" Calder said greeting his dad, who was discussing some things with the Master.

Like many of the Fairy Tail males, Gray was donning some facial hair. He looked eerily familiar to his deceased father, Silver.

"Boring, I wish Fina was there to cheer me up. You know James was there." Gildarts teased.

Fina blushed. James was Hibiki and Jenny's son. He had his parents' good looks all around.

"O-oh how is he?"

Timur and Calder were not happy with the news. They hated James. Gildarts laughed. Awe young love.

"Master, are you teasing my daughter again?" Lucy said as she handed Luna to him.

"A bit, it's cute to see her blush. Reminds me of you when you were trying so hard to not be embarrassed."

Lucy laughed. "Yeah, I remember. Where's Cana?"

Gildarts frowned. That meant only one thing, "she went to see HIM." he said with anger in his voice. He really didn't like Bacchus. Thank Mavis that Jack had his late wife's brown hair and skin tone. Unfortunately everything else was Bacchus that Baka!

"Where's my present!" Fina said interrupting the conversation.

Gildarts laughed. She was Natsu's daughter. He went into his pocket and tossed her present to her. Fina easily caught it and looked at the object. It was a celestial key. Gate of the paired fish, Pisces.

Fina and Lucy stared at Gildarts.

"Yukino wanted you to have them; she's retiring from wizardry to raise her kids."

Fina was grateful to Sabertooth's first lady. Uncle Sting's wife was awesome!

"She's not raising her children to use celestial magic?" Lucy asked.

Gildarts shook his head.

"Daddy-o Sting wants his kids to do Dragon slayer magic; we do need more of those."

"That's Galena, Janet, Ryuji and Felix's job," Fina said as she kissed her key.

Gildarts smiled.

Galena was the new Iron dragon slayer. Janet was Lightening, and the twins were fire. Makkie was into take over magic, Steel was still training, and Luna and Dawne were too young to learn magic yet.

Lucy stared at her daughter. She was training Fina to master celestial Magic. She already gave Aries, Gemini and Sagittarius to Serafina. She needed more practice to get the rest of the keys, although Loke is dying for Fina to be his master already. How rude of him!

A loud noise was heard at the entrance of the guild. Natsu Dragneel, Laxus Dreyer, Gajeel Redfox, and Wendy entered the guild. The Dragons went to greet their master. Natsu grew in height and in power. His pink hair longer, up to his shoulders, was held by one of his wife's scrunches. Laxus was looking more like his wonderful grandfather, even sporting a goatee, which his wife loved. At least he wasn't going bald. Gajeel had cut his hair. It was in a slick back manner. Wendy kept her short hair. Puberty did her well and she didn't have to compare herself to all the females in the guild who assets were well endowed. She looked better than her Edolas counterpart.

"Hi dad!" Fina ran to her father.

Natsu became putty and ran to his little girl. The other dragon slayers were the same with their wives and daughters. Wendy just went to tell Master the success of the mission.

"Not a total success. Acnologia escaped again." Natsu said holding his Fina.

"Yeah, but you guys were able to find his location which is a good thing." Gildarts said, thinking.

He looked around his guild. "I think you guys should take a break and relax with your families. Defeating the dragon is the last thing you want to focus on."

"But master, we can totally defeat him!" Natsu said.

Gildarts pounded on hand on Natsu's head. Fina and Luna laughed.

"Vacation!" he yelled.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Gajeel said holding his pregnant wife.

"Ditto," Laxus said and kissed his wife.

"Am I the only wife that is not being kissed by her husband?" Lucy said, holding Luna.

Natsu laughed and got up from the floor to kiss his wife.

"Sorry babe. Hi Luna!" Natsu said when he saw his other princess. She had her mother's blond hair. Serafina was the only pinkish haired child of Natsu and Lucy.

"Where are Ryu and Felix?" Lucy said.

"Bothering Happy and Carla." Wendy said as she was playing with Ul.

"Dad, look at what gramps gave me!" Fina said.

Natsu eyed the object.

"What is it?"

Lucy smacked her forehead. She was married to this man for fifteen years and he still couldn't recognize a celestial key.

"Dumbass," gray said.

"What did you say you pansy?"

Even as time went by, the spirit and short temper of the guild members of Fairy Tail never ceased. It was forever frozen.

* * *

><p>"I want that toy!" Felix yelled at Ryuji his older twin.<p>

"You're nine you brat, stop acting like you're Luna's age." Ryuji yelled back.

The identical twins were always fighting. Felix would start and Ryuji would finish. Lucy would get stressed having twin boys who looked exactly like her side of the family, but had their father's temper. How blessed was she? Fina was a wild one, such a tomboy. And Luna would cry when she didn't get her way. She was the only sane member of this family.

Fina was outside rolling in the ground after her father burned her clothes by accident.

"Stop trying to burn our children!" Lucy yelled. She may have been in her early thirties, but Lucy felt ninety with all these kids and her husband was a kid!

"She needs to learn fire magic too!" Natsu said. His right hand brightened with fire.

Fina took the challenge once more and her right hand burned with fire as well.

"Come at me, Fina!"

Three seconds later, it was Natus's turn to roll in the ground to take the fire out, though he could have easily eaten it.

Lucy was married to a retard. How did she conceive four kids with him? Lucy decided that her migraine was getting worse so she lay down on that ugly orange seat that Natsu was in love with. After a few minutes of sleep she heard a yell.

"Mom!" Lucy ran outside with her other children with Fina on the ground and Natsu crouching over her.

He looked at Lucy. "It wasn't me!" he said.

Lucy placed Luna down and went over to Fina. Natsu backed away to where the twins and Luna were at. Fina was holding her stomach. Lucy looked down and saw…blood. Blood? Lucy looked at the direction of where the blood was coming from.

Ah, Lucy thought.

"Natsu, it's okay. Fina is just a woman now!" Lucy announced.

Though, Natsu was dense in certain areas, he wasn't when it came to the female reproductive system after he married Lucy.

"Don't tell me?" Natsu said.

Lucy nodded and looked at her daughter. "You got your period."

"Awe FU-"

"Natsu, don't curse!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Review?<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Cover picture-by Zippi44 on deviantart-She gave me permission!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone for following, favoring, reviewing, and reading!<strong>

**This chapter is a combination of mine and ****iluviggyhesthebest**** work. You are awesome. Thanks for basically writing this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"I want to go on a mission!" Fina yelled at her mother.<p>

Lucy clutched her face in frustration. Having a female Natsu on her period-it was better dealing with the dragons from the Grand Magic games. Hell, Lucy could only imagine how she will be like when she is in her teens. She knew she wasn't that bad, but Natsu was.

"Serafina, you still need to train more." Lucy said as she was also focusing on Luna, who was sleeping on the couch, and the twins who were playing in her office.

"Mom, I honestly think I'm ready. I'm eleven. I'm a big girl. I'm smart and my spirits trust me."

"Fina, I get the excitement. You see Wendy, your dad, uncles, And Romeo come back looking all cool and talk about their adventures, but it's not like that all the time. Master lost some of his limbs on a mission. And there were plenty of times I thought your father and I were not going to come back."

"Tenrou Island does not count mom!"

"I said no."

"Mom, I'm a Fairy Tail wizard." she pointed to her magenta colored guild mark that rested on her forearm. "I can handle myself."

Lucy sighed and looked at her daughter. Brown eyes vs. Brown eyes. Worry vs. Determination.

"When your dad goes on his next miss-"

"Yessss, thank you, thank you, thank you, mom."

She kissed her mother's cheek. "You're the best."

Lucy smiled at her child.

Twenty minutes later, her daughter entered the room with an unexplainable anger.

MOMMMM!" Fina screamed as she ran across the room, almost falling in the process.

"Fina, what happened?!" Lucy exclaimed, looking over her daughter for bruises or cuts.

Fina took a deep breath, before blurting out everything she had to say. "Mom, Calder and Timur are bragging about how they got to go on a job with Uncle Gajeel! Why can't I go with them?! It's not fair. Well I'm stronger than both combined. Why can't I go on a job by myself?!" Fina complained all at once.

Lucy frowned. "Fina you're too young. I didn't even join Fairy Tail until I was 17, and I still took a partner with me, your dad, and Happy, too."

"But Dad's always busy!" Fina whined and Lucy made a face.

"Fina I'm sorry, but we can't, maybe next time when your dad is finally free, but until then..." Lucy started and Fina pouted.

"Whatever!" Fina yelled and ran out the door, tears streaming behind her.

Lucy sighed. She hadn't meant to make her daughter cry, but it was too dangerous. Hopefully she would understand that.

* * *

><p>"I'm more than capable of doing a job; I have Sagittarius, Aries, Gemini, and now Pisces. I'll be fine!" Fina muttered to herself as she ran to the park that her parents always went to. When she got there, she sat on the ground, facing away from everyone else.<p>

"What's wrong, princess?" A familiar voice asked behind her.

"Loke, mom won't let me go on a job," Fina cried, turning around as the spirit hugged her.

"That's ridiculous, you can take care of yourself and you'll have support, too," Loke agreed with her.

She looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Well you have your spirits and your friends too, right?" Loke verified.

She pouted. "My "friends" are off with Gajeel, bragging about the fun they're having, while I can't do anything. Dad's doing his own thing with the twins, and Mom's busy with Luna! I can do a mission by myself, and I can prove it! Look."

With that said she grabbed a paper from under her bed and showed it to the spirit.

His eyes widened. "Is this a quest?"

She nodded. "I grabbed it a while ago. Look, the reward is 250,000 jewels for beating up some wizard, I can do that!"

Loke shook his head. "No way, Serafina, this guy looks dangerous. He's too dangerous to handle alone."

She frowned. "I can to handle him! And don't call me by my full name!"

Loke sighed. "Fina, I-"

"I don't want to hear it!" She blurted, and grabbed her ring of four keys.

"Fina..." Loke started, but she ran out the door and he heard her go outside.

Oh God.

Could he catch her? Fina was abnormally fast. She also had good reflexes like her father, and the pretty looks of her mother.

But was it enough to beat this guy?

Loke wondered if he should tell Lucy or go after him...It was barely a hard choice. He would go after her.

* * *

><p>"Everyone just thinks I'm a little kid, I can take care of myself!" Fina yelled angrily as she ran to the train station. She had to go to Acalypha Town, the merchant guild there had required that she got there to get further instructions to this guy's whereabouts.<p>

"One ticket to Acalypha," she told the ticker vender and after a moment of hesitation, he handed it to her and she handed him the money.

Now all that's left to do is wait...

* * *

><p>"A train? I don't have any money..." Loke realized as he watched Fina look inside after buying a ticket.<p>

He walked up to a different vendor than the one Fina walked up to, a 20 year old girl who looked bored. After 10 minutes of flirting, she finally gave him a free ticket to the next train to Acalypha. Unfortunately, the train had left a minute before, and the next would be another 32 minutes. To pass the time, Loke began to flirt with the various women around the area.

* * *

><p>"You're the wizard they sent?" One of the members of the guild looked at Fina in surprise. She rolled her eyes.<p>

"I'm tougher than I look. Now where is this guy?" Fina replied harshly, and the guy winced.

"Yes. His name is Bora of Prominence, and he escaped from prison, where he was held for 18 years for selling woman as slaves. He's come to Acalypha and we fear what he may do to the people of this town and guild, since he's a magic user," the guy quickly explained as Fina listened.

She nodded when he was done. "So where is he?"

"He should be in the town, somewhere. That's where he was spotted," another man chimed in, looking fearful.

Fina nodded. "I'll take this guy down. You guys wait here."

A girl a few years younger than her who was trailing along with her mother looked at Fina in awe.

"Wow, a Fairy Tail wizard. You're amazing!" The girl smiled at her, and Fina smiled back.

"Mom, can I be a part of Fairy Tail someday?" She heard the girl ask her mother as she left.

It brought a smile to her face. But now, she needed to focus. She had never actually fought before, only sparred with her friends. But she was confident that she possessed two kinds of magic, and could deliver twice the punch.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?" Someone said politely above Loke. He looked up quickly.<p>

Loke was sitting at an outdoor diner, not buying anything, just sitting and staring, hoping to see Fina. So far, he'd had no luck.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Well I was hoping for a seat, I wonder if I could borrow that chair." He asked, pointing to the unoccupied chair at Loke's table.

"Take it," Loke said quickly and turned away from the blue haired man.

"Thanks," he replied and took the chair away.

Loke went back to searching for Fina.

* * *

><p>"Where could this guy be?" Fina moaned in her head. She had walked around town for an hour, looking for the man they described: blue hair, a tattoo over his right eye, a fancy purple cape.<p>

But there were no such people in town.

"Maybe he skipped town?" Fina wondered to herself. As she lost herself in thought, she bumped right into a guy.

"Oh! I'm sorry," she said quickly, taking a step back.

"It's quite all right," the man smoothly replied, straightening his purple cape.

Wait a purple cape?

Fina narrowed his eyes and put out an arm blocking him as he tried to walk past her.

He raised an eyebrow. "Umm... miss, could you put down your arm?"

"I don't think so," she replied and took out a key. His eyes widened at the sight.

"Open, Gate of the Ram, Aries!" Fina called out as she brandished her key. And so Aries came forth, a young woman with small horns and pink hair, along with a white fur jacket.

"I'm sorry!" Aries apologized for no apparent reason.

"You're a Celestial Wizard, hmm? Come after me? A little girl like you?" He demanded, and laughed at the thought.

Fina's eyes narrowed. "Aries hit him with your Wool Bomb!"

"I'm sorry!" Aries yelled before releasing her attack. However, he nimbly jumped over it.

"Prominence Whip!" He yelled, shooting at beam of fire right at Aries.

"Aries!" Fina called in concern.

"Wool Wall," Aries countered, putting up a wall of wool to protect herself.

"Well well well," Bora laughed, as his flames dissipated against the shield. "Seems as though you're not bad after all, Celestial Wizard. You remind me of another Celestial Wizard I once knew, however she was very inexperienced compared to you."

_Another Celestial Wizard?_ Fina wondered.

"Aries! Hit him again!" Fina yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Aries yelled. "Wool Shot!"

He jumped away again, but the wool followed him and latched on, calming him down, making him he temporarily unable to fight.

"Quick! Aries! Can you go back?" Fina asked and she nodded, saying "I'm sorry," before she left.

"Open, Gate of the Archer, Sagittarius!" Fina commanded, and brandished his key.

Before her appeared the man dressed in a house costume, saluting her.

"I am here, Ms. Fina!" He declared and Fina smiled.

"Great! Sagittarius, while he's dazed, hit him with your arrows!" She yelled, pointing at Bora, who had still not recovered.

He saluted and put up his bow. "Yes Miss Fina, I aim to please."

And with that, he shot three perfectly aimed arrows right at Bora. But to their surprise, Bora raised a hand and deflected them right back at Sagittarius, hitting him with them.

Fina gasped. "Sagittarius!"

He frowned. "I am sorry that I have failed." And with that, he disappeared.

Bora stood up slowly, while Fina panicked. She was running out of magic energy, but she still had a little more. She had to do something.

So she took out another key.

"Open, Gate of the Twins, Gemini!" She exclaimed, brandishing the key. Gemini came forth as a replica of her.

"Hey Fina! It's been a while!" Gemini smiled.

"Right now we have a bigger problem!" Fina exclaimed. She pointed to Bora. "Can you transform into him?"

Gemini nodded. "But of course, Miss Fina." And with that, they transformed into Bora.

When Bora stood and looked back at the girl, he was surprised to see two of her. And even more surprised to see one of them turn into HIM.

But that girl had pissed him off to no end. Not unlike that other girl, Lucy Heartfilia. She had ruined all his plans.

And he wasn't going to let a stupid Celestial Wizard ruin his plans twice in a row.

"Go Gemini! Use... whatever moves that guy has!" Fina yelled, as Bora got up and shot her a murderous glare.

"Sure thing, Fina!" Gemini said, sounding a little creepy now that it was Bora.

"Prominence Typhoon!" Gemini yelled, throwing out 'his' arms and shooting forth a beam of fire.

He put out his hand and it all flowed into him. When he was done, he closed his fist and looked...refreshed.

Fina and Gemini gasped.

"What did he do?!" Fina exclaimed and Gemini's eyes narrowed as 'he' thought.

"It seems that he has a special kind of power where he can absorb fire, similar to your Father's magic, where he can eat fire," Gemini reported.

"That's nuts!" Fina exclaimed angrily as he laughed.

This was it. She didn't have any more spirits to turn to. She hadn't made a contract with Pisces and she didn't have the magic strength anyway.

"Gemini, you can go now," Fina said softly, and the spirit's eyes widened.

"But- but- who else will you turn to?!" Blubbered Gemini, clearly not happy with the arrangement.

"Myself," Fina said, and pulled out a whip her mom had given her.

"Fina..." Gemini's voice broke as they reluctantly left, following Fina's orders.

Bora laughed. "Wow. Pathetic. If only I could crush the other Celestial Wizard as I'll crush you."

"What was her name?" Fina asked, stalling a little, like someone would come.

He smirked. "Trying to delay your own demise? I get it. So I'll tell you. Lucy was her name."

Fina's eyes widened. "Lucy... Heartfilia? My mom?"

"She's your mom?" Bora questioned, and then burst into even bigger laughter. "That'll make this even more fun!"

"Hell Prominence!" Bora roared and shot it right at Fina. She closed her eyes prepared herself for the pain...that never came.

As she opened her eyes, she saw, through the dust that was coming up from his landing, one of her best buddies.

"Loke!" She exclaimed in happiness and he shot her a thumbs-up.

He had blocked the magic with his own magic, Regulus.

"Who are you?" Bora demanded and Loke raised his eyebrows at the sight.

"You're the man I met earlier, who borrowed one of my chairs..." Loke mused, as Bora looked on in confusion.

"Why does it matter?" He asked and Loke shrugged.

"It doesn't. What matters here is protecting my friend," he replied and twisted his ring.

"Lion Brilliance!" He yelled, shooting a burst of light at Bora before he could react.

When the light cleared, Fina saw that it had blinded him. And while he was blinded...

"Regulus Blast!" Loke yelled just as Fina screamed "Whip Strike!"

The hit from Fina's whip, although not nearly as powerful as Loke's magic, hit Bora after Loke's magic had put him on the edge, and it completely knocked him out, making him slump against the wall.

"Whoo!" Fina cheered and put out her hand for Loke to high five.

He gave her a stern look. "Fina, you know that it was really rude of you to-"

"I know, I know. I was irresponsible and a terrible daughter," Fina rolled her eyes, but was unable to stop smiling.

Loke smirked. "I was going to say "Steal my final hit." I couldn't care less about that other thing."

Fina smiled and hugged him tightly. "Told you I could do it."

He nodded, hugging her back. "Maybe this'll convince your mom to let me be your master."

Fina shrugged as she let go of him. "I don't really like that term. I would rather be your friend."

Loke smiled. "I know. Your mother was the same exact way. Well, she still is."

"Should we head back to the guild? And bring Bora?" Fina questioned, pointing to the unconscious man.

"It's your quest. But I'd assume yes," Loke replied, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Okay, let's go!" Fina cheered, happy with her success.

"Let's?" Fina this is your quest," He smirked at the girl and her face fell.

"You're kidding me."

And that was how a tired, an 11 year old ended up dragging an almost 45 year old, and 165 pound man through the street.

* * *

><p>"Here! Do what you want with him," Fina panted as she dropped Bora in the middle of the guild.<p>

Everyone looked at her in shock. She nodded expectantly and they started to react.

"Katsumi, get some rope, Takeo, call the police. Daisuki, get the money for the girl, I suppose," the boss started ordering people around and they started running around, getting what he asked.

"Thank you for taking this dangerous man off the streets, miss," he said respectively and bowed. She bowed back.

He then handed her a suitcase filled with money, that Daisuki had brought, and Bora was carried away, by Katsumi and Takeo.

"We hope that if we have any problems in the future, Fairy Tail can help us out," he finished.

Fina beamed. "Sure they can, anytime."

And then she left, joined up with Loke, and they went home.

* * *

><p>"So I was thinking if I could be her spirit now?" Loke asked a clearly upset Lucy.<p>

Natsu was holding hid child whole crying loudly.

The twins snickered. They wanted their sister to get in trouble.

Fina stared at her mother.

Lucy, with her long blond hair and light blue dress, closed her eyes. She was thinking. When she opened them, she took out her ring of keys and removed Loke's. Lucy tossed the key to Fina.

Fina caught it with ease. She looked up at her mother with appreciation and awe.

Lucy held up the rest of the keys. "You get them when you turn sixteen."

Fina jumped up and down. She ran to hug her mother.

"I love you so much mom."

"I love you too baby. And I'm very proud of you."

The next day, Fina showed off her key to Calder and Timur.

"You defiantly can't beat me now." Fina teased.

Calder and Timur's mission was a fail. Although the mission itself was successful, the fact that both boys were hurt and couldn't work was a failure.

They both wanted to curse her out, but were too weak to do it.

Fina laughed. She really loved being a part of Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, thanks <strong>**iluviggyhesthebest for basically writing this awesome chapter!**

**Next time…first kiss. Gasp who should it be?**

**Calder? Timur? James (Jenny and Hibiki son)? A random person?**

**Tell me what you think?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Cover picture-by Zippi44 on deviantart-She gave me permission!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone for following, favoring, reviewing, and reading!<strong>

**SUPER SHORT UPDATE!**

* * *

><p>Levy Mcgarden-Redfox sat with frustration on one of the open seats in the guild hall. Lucy, her best friend, was feeding her young child, Luna.<p>

"What's wrong, levy?" Lucy asked her pregnant friend. She and Gajeel were not playing. They wanted six kids.

"It's Timur."

"What about Tim?" Timur was the spitting image of his father. It was crazy that Levy gave birth to her husband's clone.

Levy began to tear up. Lucy went into panic mode.

"He's growing up!" she cried.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief. "I thought it was something serious."

Levy glared at her blond best friend. "It is serious. I'm giving birth to baby number five and my oldest son is going to be thirteen."

"He just turn twelve, Levy. It's okay." Lucy continued to console her friend, when her daughter comes in gleaming.

"What got you so happy?" Lucy asked her daughter.

Fina smiled. Her teeth, super white. She held out an envelope.

"I got invited to James party!" Fina announced.

"So did I," Janet said. "In fact, all of us got invited." she pointed to the children.

Lucy read the invitation. "Ah, Jenny wants to celebrate her son's thirteenth birthday."

"Aw, James is becoming a man like my Timur!" Levy cried.

The young preteen ignored his mother's outbursts.

"So I need an outfit. James is going to pick someone to be his date for the party. And I'm making sure it's me!" Fina, the tomboy girl said.

Lucy laughed with excitement. Her child was finally becoming girly.

"James is picking me!" Janet claimed. Her wild blond hair made her mistaken as a young female Laxus, but her attitude was all Mirajane. Unfortunately for Mirajane and Laxus their daughter had a thing for good looking guys and one of was James.

Fina steamed with jealous. Puppy love was such a hassle.

Lucy stopped Janet before a fight was going to break out. Gildarts wouldn't stop it and Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and whoever else would get into it. Lucy was not planning on repairing the guild.

"Let's go get a dress." Lucy said.

"Mom, I want a dress too!" Janet told Mira.

Her mother smiled kindly. Mirajane didn't change much over the past ten years. The only difference was the age marks and that she let her bangs loose now instead of tied back.

"What's going on?" Celeste asked. She was the younger child of Erza and Jellal. Her bright red hair was wrapped in a tight ponytail, similar to Erza when she reequips into her outfit with the flame pants and swords.

"James is having a birthday party and during the party he's going to pick a date." Janet informed.

"What's so good about James?" Calder asked.

The girls looked at him as if he were the craziest person ever.

"Have you seen him?" they answered. He wasn't as tall as his father, but James was getting there. Having his father's dark blond hair and mother's blue eyes were a plus in the looks department. His hair was short and spiky. He had a mole under his left eye.

Calder turned away. He was just as good looking as James. Hell, his mom told him he was the most handsome guy in all the guilds.

"Mom, let's go!" Fina told her.

Natsu was still arguing with master. He wanted to prevent his daughter from going. All the guilds knew that Fina and James had a thing for each other. Though, she is a tomboy, Fina is becoming a very beautiful young woman.

Lucy and Fina left to a small dress boutique not too far from their house. Lucy was glad her daughter wasn't too picky, but there wasn't anything in the store that she liked. So they went home and Lucy called Virgo to get some outfits from the celestial world.

Fina tried on the first dress. A white puffy ball gown dress with the top decorated in black polka dots.

They all hated it. Fina continued to try on dresses until Virgo put her in a strapless short Magenta pink dress with pickups and a huge flower on right hip.

"That's the dress," Lucy declared. And if mom said yes, then the decision was final.

* * *

><p>"Why we have to trav-ehhhh" Natsu barf in the bag that was provided for him by his wife. Motion sickness, any type, made his stomach weak. But Blue Pegasus was a bit far from Fairy Tail, especially Jenny and Hibiki's estate.<p>

Finally arriving, Natsu and his twins jumped out of the train and threw out all their food from this morning. Fina was so nervous that she never ate and Lucy was on a new diet as always.

The Dragneel family walked to the mansion, and Lucy rang the doorbell. A taller version of Ichiya opened the door and let them in.

Yes, someone did procreate a child with him. Erza was disgusted as well.

"Welcome, Fina and her family." James greeted.

Natsu swore that his daughter's eyes were shaped like hearts. James bent down and kissed Fina's hand. Natsu was about to become a real dragon, but his wife stopped him.

"I love your hair up." James complimented the red-faced Fina.

"T-t-thanks." she lightly touched her strawberry blond locks.

James guided Fina to the other guests, while Lucy, Natsu and the rest of the gang went to speak with the other parents.

Sometime later, Fina friends came and joined the party. Janet, in a long purple dress, hogged James the whole night. Fina was furious. When it was time to dance, Fina took the first opportunity and danced with the birthday boy. Janet took Calder and forced him to dance.

The dance was old and classic and beautiful. Fina was thankful that Capricorn taught her.

"You really do look lovely today." James said.

"You look handsome. I-I mean, not that you don't always do, but-ahh, let me shut up now."

James laughed. He paused for a second to look at Fina.

"I wish you could be in my guild." he confessed.

Fina gasped. "Fairy Tail is my home. Even if I were to get married in the FAR future, I would stay there."

James nodded. "I know what you mean. I feel the same as my guild."

Fina knew right then and there that her crush on James will soon come to an end. She couldn't see a future with him. But she still wanted him to kiss her though.

Fina continued to dance. In one of the dance steps, they had to switch partners. Janet finally had gotten her chance to be with James, while Fina danced with her best friend Calder.

"Where's Timur?" Fina asked.

Calder pointed to Timur talking to some older girls who thought he was so cute. She saw Levy talking with her mom and Gajeel and her father were keeping an eye on their daughters.

Fina laughed. "My dad is my stalker."

Calder chuckled. "I feel the same about mom. She wants the perfect girl for me, like dad is for her."

Calder bought her closer to his slim body and dipped her. Once they were face to face, he twirled her and resumed waltzing.

"You're pretty good at this."

"Dad has a few moves." Calder joked.

"I'm really glad you guys came today. I would be way more nervous if you or Tim wasn't here."

Calder blushed. "Why is that?"

Fina smiled brightly. "You're my best friend." she declared.

Calder frowned, but nervously chuckled. "W-what if I don't want to be your friend?"

Fina stared at him strangely. "If we are not friends, then what are we?"

When Calder was about to speak, Janet pulled her arm.

"Who do you think you are?" Janet questioned.

"What the hell?"

"I saw the way, you were looking at James."

Fina rolled her eyes. "You're like ten; he's too old to be your boyfriend." Fina looked at Makkie. "Take your twin away please." Makkie was about to before his twin's arm was surged with lightening.

"You're scared to fight me?" Janet challenged. It wasn't about James. Janet always wanted to beat Fina and Galena, since they were the first girls of the new generation. It was similar to sibling rivalry, but Fairy Tail style.

"We are at a party. Be civilized," Fina said, though she was itching for Gemini or Pisces to put Janet in her place. Loke would be too strong for her.

"Well now we know that Fairy Tail never changes." Hibiki said. It was a sign that they were allowed to fight.

"You wanna fight? Fine, let's go. Open gate of the Twins, Gemini!"

A duplicate of Fina appeared. "We are here to help!"

Janet smiled and zapped the celestial spirit but missed when Gemini moved and ran towards Janet to punch her lights out. Janet jumped backwards and held her breath.

Fina knowing that she was going to use "roar of the lightening dragon," took out her whip and threw it around Janet's mouth. She pulled it and bought Janet closer to her. It backfired when Janet pulled at the whip and Fina flew towards Calder's back.

This caused Fina to hit Calder and bring whoever was next to him down as well. When Gemini disappeared and Fina realized what just happened she quickly got up to pick up Calder, but what she saw was horrendous.

Janet screamed in horror.

Calder was on the floor on top of James, and their lips connected. The two boys separated from each other quickly. James and Calder threw up.

Janet was traumatized. It wasn't that they saw two men together; it was the fact that it was CALDER with JAMES.

Gray and Hibiki's faces turned white. Juvia ran to her baby boy and kissed his forehead, repeatedly. Jenny ran after her son up the grand stairs to his room.

"My first kiss is gone. A guy took it!" Calder cried.

Janet slumped to the ground. Fina was the only one standing.

She looked around to see any damage. The only damage was the minds of Calder and James.

"At least you had your first kiss." Fina said. She walked away from the scene to the buffet table. She was hungry. Not paying attention where she was going she walked to the table and gathered a plate of food. When she heard her name, she turned around she bumped her mouth with someone.

"Ow, you cut my lip!" Fina looked at a blushing Timur. She just had her first kiss with Timur.

In the background you could hear Levy and Lucy's screams of happiness and Natsu and Gajeel's screams of grief.

Fina stared at the blushing Timur.

"Don't look at me. This isn't even a kiss. I hate girls like you!" he lied.

Fina was taken aback, and watched as Timur walked away.

"What a day huh?" Galena commented.

What a day indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>WINNER IS: TIMUR LOL<strong>

**Few changes: Janet and Makarov Laxus are twins. **

**I'm updating today because I don't know when it will be the next time since I start school on Thursday. It may be every two weeks or month or whatever. Just keep giving me love by reviewing!**

**Next time…Sweet Sixteen! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Cover picture-by Zippi44 on deviantart-She gave me permission!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone for following, favoring, reviewing, and reading!<strong>

**Inspiration for this chapter: Listening to ALLL of the openings and endings for Fairy Tail and reading the manga.**

* * *

><p><strong>Five years later…<strong>

"SERAFINA DRAGNEEL, YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Lucy yelled. In the older woman's hands were various dresses in many colors.

In the far distance, an average heighted female with long bright strawberry blond hair, navy colored shorts and a white crop top with a gold hibiscus flower on her right breast with a matching navy blue vest laughed.

"Sorry mom, dresses aren't my style." Fina laughed.

Lucy huffed in anger and entered the boutique. She apologized to the dress maker.

"My daughter is not like most girls." she said.

The dress maker smiled in understanding. "My daughter is more into pants as well. I feel your pain. At least your younger daughter is into it."

Luna was staring at a bright pink dress with stars in her eyes.

"Yes, but this one is not turning sixteen."

"Oh, congrats."

"Thank you?" Lucy was confused.

"I mean, congrats on still looking good when you have a sixteen."

Lucy fell in love with this woman.

* * *

><p>"I hate dresses!" Fina yelled.<p>

"Your mother wants to celebrate you becoming a woman, even though I don't get that part." Natsu said.

Fina sat next to her dad in his favorite booth. "Ugh, I hate parties." She was still traumatized from the last one.

"Well make sure you don't kiss a girl in your party." Natsu joked.

"Can you stop? He still has nightmares about it. Fire crotch." Gray said holding a six year old Ul by her hand.

"What did you just say?" After more than twenty years of friendship the fire and ice duo begin to fight again.

Fina ignores them and holds Ul against her body.

"Don't mind them," she tells her best friend's little sister. "You'll get used to it."

"Tell me about it." a shirtless Calder said. His six pack seemed that they were carved into his body.

Fina always blushed whenever she saw them. Just because she was a tomboy didn't mean that she wasn't attracted to guys. This included her best friends.

Speaking of best friends, Timur came in carrying his youngest sister, Cora, she was three. Gajeel and Levy succeeded in having their six kids. His youngest brother, Elric, who was five, came running towards Fina.

"Timur was talking about you." he synched.

"Oh?" Fina teased.

Timur blushed and began yelling at Elric. Fina stared at him. He really did look like Gajeel, but without the long hair. His was more in a short afro, like his dad's Edolas version.

Fina didn't notice the scowl on Calder's face.

* * *

><p>Calder got up and took Timur's upper arm. Cora was sound asleep in his other one. Fina ignored the boys and spoke with Ul and Elric.<p>

"Are you going to confess?" Calder asked.

Timur's expression was serious. "On her birthday…you?"

Calder nodded. "Same, but if she chooses any of us…do we remain friends? I don't want to be enemies."

Timur smirked, famously, like his father. "She'll kill us if we stopped being friends because of her decision."

Calder smirked as well. "You're right. So friends no matter what?"

They shook on it, even though they hoped the other didn't get picked.

* * *

><p>Later on, Fina finally came home with her half beaten father. Thank Mavis that Ryu and Felix was also in the guild to help her drag their father home, again.<p>

"Oh, Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

Luna, who was seven, now, poked her father's swollen cheek. She laughed when some blood gushed out.

Lucy stepped on her husband's stomach. "I wish Happy could see you." she commented.

Happy went to show his parents his newborns with Carla.

"Happpyyy," Natsu gushed out. He missed his buddy.

Lucy called upon Capricorn and Virgo to help carry Natsu to their bed room.

Lucy turned to her twins to get supper. When Fina tried to sneak away, Lucy grabbed her by the vest's collar.

"We have a party to plan."

She groaned. "Mom, I won't be sixteen in like another two months. Calder hasn't even turned sixteen yet."

"Your birthday is the start of a new year, hush and plan." Lucy pointed to her office.

This is going to take forever.

* * *

><p><strong>December 21-ten days before the party<strong>

And so, it did take long. Lucy and Serafina were back in the dress boutique doing the first fitting to her dress. Fina agreed to a party if her mother let her decided to pick the color theme. Fina wanted something festive and cool. Black and gold were choices. Lucy added silver and white to make it pop.

Fina was trying on a Victorian style gold princess dress with black mesh on top of the dress. The top of dress was designed to look like a corset. The ties of the corset were black on the back. Lucy adored this dress. This was the dress that Natsu was going to present her in.

Fina begged Lucy for a more comfortable dress. Lucy agreed, but she would have to wear that dress when it was close twelve. The second dress was short in the front, but long in the back. The top was gold sequence, the torso area was black sequence, and from the waist down it was a light gold silk material. Lucy was impressed with her daughter's style.

"You look perfect." the dress maker said.

Fina turned around and stared at herself in the mirror. Her strawberry blond hair was put in a tight and sophisticated bun. In many ways, she looked like pink haired version of her mother, but a bit prettier.

"I do, don't I." she commented.

* * *

><p><strong>December 31st-9:00 PM<strong>

Timur and Calder entered the guild with their families. Timur was sporting white slacks and a black silk shirt. Calder had on black skinny jeans with a light blue dress shirt.

The guild was decorated in various blacks, gold, whites, and silvers. It didn't even look like a guild, more like mansion. Master was already there with his two grandsons, Jack, who was twelve now and Cana's newest edition, Bane, who just turned five.

Lucy came up to greet them.

"Lucy, you look gorgeous," Levy said.

Lucy had a figure hugging long black dress. It had a slit on its right side showing off her leg. Her upper chest and neck was covered by an intricate design in gold. The same design covered her whole back. Her blond hair was long and wavy.

"Thanks Levy," she said. Lucy looked at everyone and greeted them. Gajeel went to the stage to set up. Even after all these years he still believes he can sing. Fina loves his singing though. That was the only reason he was allowed to do so.

Natsu came over with his boys helping Gajeel set up.

"I never thought you would look like this salamander." Gajeel…complimented?

Natsu didn't care. He was looking sharp. He shaved his beard and cut his hair. He looked like his former self. The Natsu that everyone knew from their youth. The only difference was that he was taller and his facial features were more mature. His black slack and gold shirt made his pink hair brighter and the fact that he was donning a bowtie took the cake.

His sons had a similar ensemble on, but the thirteen, almost fourteen year olds did not like dressing up.

"Where's the birthday girl?" Laxus asked as he entered the guild with his wife and three children.

The infamous Janet was searching for her rival. The fourteen year old wanted to look better than the birthday girl in her bright purple dress.

"Getting ready still," Natsu informed.

* * *

><p>More guild members entered, this included friends from the other guild. James entered with a large bouquet. The eighteen year was looking more like his father, but just blonder.<p>

Calder and Timur eyed the older male down. Fina was sort of over him, but he wasn't. After Serafina hit puberty, certain assets became fuller and curvaceous. She was grade top babe in many males mind. In sorcerer weekly, she was voted as the number one girlfriend material for teenage boys. It was all physical, no one knew the real Serafina Dragneel. Only Calder and Timur and they still loved her for it.

James came over to Lucy and greeted her with his signature handsome Blue Pegasus smile. Lucy smiled back though she knew more than anyone how cheesy those men in Blue Pegasus really were.

"Where is the birthday girl?" James asked.

Before Lucy could answer, Gajeel announced the arrival of the birthday girl.

Everyone turned to the grand stairs that was in the center of the guild. The lights stopped at a gleaming Natsu and…Fina?

The guild area was in awe. Those who saw Fina everyday couldn't believe the beauty that they see now. Men, like Gildarts, Macao and Wakaba, cried their eyes out. They remember when Lucy was pregnant with her and now here is walking down the stairs with her father with her gorgeous dress and her long beautiful strawberry hair fanning out in waves.

When they reached the main floor, Fina was bombarded by many males her age and older. Natsu was about to use his roar of the fire dragon, until Fina was taken to the dance floor by a familiar face.

"Loke!" Lucy announced.

Loke winked at his former master and looked at Fina. "You look beautiful." Fina smiled. It was so much like Lucy. The DJ, Vijeeter Ecor, started playing some music. After the dance was finished, Fina hugged her celestial spirit.

She danced with her friends next. As she twirled, Timur grabbed her hand and she spin towards him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey you." he commented. "You look…different, but good different."

Fina giggled. "Thanks you too."

Timur began to blush. "Fina, I have something to tell you."

Fina's brown eyes stared into his red ones. "What?"

He was about to tell her, when Calder came and took her away from him. Janet came over and started dancing with Timur.

"Hey dragon," Calder teased.

"Hey, ice demon."

"Hey my dad hasn't taught me any demon slyer magic yet."

Fina laughed and leaned closer to Calder. "You're so wack." she teased back.

Calder had a wide smile spread on his face. Fina laughed when she saw it.

"Creep."

"Only for you," he confessed.

Fina stopped in her tracks. Calder stopped with her.

"Calder…what are you trying to say?"

Lucy dragged Fina away before he could answer. Fina saw him clench his hand.

"Time for pictures!" Lucy yelled out.

* * *

><p>Fina's cheeks started to hurt. She should be happy that so many people came, but it was so much. After that was done it was almost 11:30 and Fina had to change to her second outfit. She couldn't help but wonder why her two best friends in the world were acting weird.<p>

When she came downstairs with her second outfit, James came over and asked her for a dance. He tried to flirt with her, but Fina was older and wiser. She realized that though he was hot, he didn't interest her. She had more things in common with a snail than with him. When he took her to a private corner of the guild, he confessed his feelings. Fina was shocked. She kindly refused him. He understood and said, "I hope Calder or Timur would make you happy."

Fina stopped him. "What are you talking about?"

"Fina, it's obvious. Those two are in love with you."

When James left, Fina sat on a close chair in shock. Her mother came over.

"What happened?"

Fina stared at her mother. "Have you ever had two guys in love with you?"

Lucy looked down to the ground, then back at her daughter. "Calder and Timur?"

Fina jumped up in frustration. "Does everyone else know, but me?"

Lucy slowly nodded. Fina held her forehead. She didn't want to ruin her makeup.

"It's normal. You grew up together and you're beautiful…"

"Beauty is bullshit." she cursed. "Everyone is beautiful in their own way. You fall for someone by their personality and how they make you feel when you around them."

Lucy eyed her sixteen year old. "Then how do you feel?"

Fina turned and faced her mother. As always brown eyes vs. brown eyes. "I-I don't know. I can't think."

"You better tell them soon. I almost lost Loke because of that mistake."

"Loke?"

Lucy smiled as if the memory was now a laughing matter. "He never told you? Loke used to be in love with me. I only saw him as a friend. I never really rejected him and it almost cost me a best friend, a spirit and most of all, the best thing that ever entered my life…besides you of course. So as your mother, I think it would be wise to confess your true feelings."

Fina hugged her mother. "You always have the right things to say mom."

Lucy hugged her back. "Go," she said.

Fina ran towards Calder and Timur. She grabbed them both by their arms and took them to the roof of the guild.

"What's going on?" Calder asked.

"You okay Fina?" Timur asked.

Fina inhaled and exhaled a deep breath.

"I know you're feelings for me."

Both men were shocked, but stood quiet.

"And I want to say that…I can't give you guys and answer now. I don't knee my feelings. I love you both, but as my best friends. Maybe in the future…"

"Fina, it's okay. We get it. Don't stress out. We do love you, but we value your friendship more. So don't sweat it." Timur said.

"Yeah, just tell us when you're ready." Calder agreed.

Fina began sniffling. The two teens hugged the girl of their dreams.

"I love you guys!"

They laughed when she said this. Their friendship will never die no matter what.

* * *

><p>It was about to be midnight, when Gildarts called for the guilds attention. Everyone, who wasn't passed out, listened.<p>

"I have a grand announcement." he cleared his throat, "I have been Master for twelve years now and I have come to the decision that it's time for me to go and travel the world with my family." he said looking at his grandsons and a smiling Cana. "So on my Serafina's birthday party, I, Gildarts Clive, present your new guild master, Laxus Dreyer."

Laxus, who was leaning a wall with his wife and the thunder god squad, spit out the beer he was drinking. Mira, his wife, jumped on the shocked lightening dragon slayer. She planted his face with kisses.

Fina ran to hug her uncle.

"Congrats, Master!" Fina said.

Janet went over to them. "I'm the master's daughter, so you can't fight with me." Janet taunted.

Fina smirked. "I never start, you do."

Janet wanted to punch her lights out. Laxus and Mira laughed at their daughter. She was just like Mira when she was younger.

"The countdown is starting!" Lucy announced interrupting everything.

Gajeel sang the countdown. "Three, two, one! Happy New Year! Happy Birthday Serafina!"

The entire building roared with excitement.

Serafina Dragneel was finally sixteen.

Lucy cried with happiness. Natsu held her. "We did good, Luce."

Lucy wiped her eyes. "We did."

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it? <strong>

**POLL IN PROFILE!**

**NEXT TIME-EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD!**

**A few more chapters before the end. I'm so sad! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Cover picture-by Zippi44 on deviantart-She gave me permission!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone for following, favoring, reviewing, and reading!<strong>

**Only eight people did the poll. Come on guys I need your help! Poll in profile go vote!**

**I'm sorry for not updating faster, but here is one now!**

* * *

><p>"So dad destroyed the guild hall on the top floor and he had to take several requests in order to pay it all back. Mom was so upset at him that we came back to the Heartfilia manor just to take a break." Fina said.<p>

"And that's why you called me?" A brooding strong voice said.

"Yes grandpa, 'cause dad is depressed and wants mom to come back home." She said.

'Well I know for a fact that he is, for the last twenty one years, those two haven't separated from each other's side."

"I know grandpa Igneel, but I miss dad too and I want to go home." Fina said.

The king of all fire dragons lay on the soft ground of the Heartfilia manor.

Over time, Lucy was able to purchase the estate back. She gave the spacious land for the dragon to use as a resting home when he is not traveling around the world.

"Serafina, you are a young woman who can make her own decisions. Your mother will understand."

Fina gave her grandfather a look. "My mother is Lucy Heartfilia-Dragneel. She is a mass destruction."

"But not as bad as that Erza female." The red dragon joked and roared with laughter.

"Grandpa, grandpa," Luna called out as she ran to the large lizard.

Behind her were the twins, Lucy, and Natsu.

"Dad!" Fina cried out. She ran to her father. The strong dragon slayer caught her daughter in his arms with ease. No matter how old Fina will be, she will always be Natsu's baby girl.

"Hey Fina." he said with a bright smile.

"So your wife forgave you?" Igneel said as Luna was resting against his body and the twins were climbing unto his back.

Lucy blushed when Natsu said, "I managed to convince her."

Igneel smirked, while the oldest siblings blushed.

"I see, so am I expecting another grandchild?" Igneel teased.

"No, four is enough; I am not Levy and Gajeel." Lucy said forming an x with her arms.

Fina laughed, she wouldn't mind another sibling, but then again, Fina is eighteen now and the twins are sixteen, the youngest one is Luna, and she's eleven.

"And besides, Fina is eighteen, why would we want to start all over again?" Natsu told his father.

"It doesn't matter the age of the oldest child. It matters how fertile the mother is." Igneel said as if stating a scientific fact.

"No more kids!" Lucy yelled.

Igneel whispered to Fina, "you're mother is as bad as Erza."

* * *

><p>"Regulas impact!' Loke yelled out as he defeated a troll like male.<p>

"Solid script, fire!" Timur's opponent was the leader of the pact.

"Ice make lancer!" Calder had more stamina than his father did when it came to releasing and creating magic.

All of the enemies dropped like flies on the ground. Fina jumped for joy.

"Yes another successful mission!" She said. Loke smiled as Fina ran to the town that the trolls were terrorizing to collect the money.

"Fina wait up!' Calder called out. He was putting on his shirt. He didn't have the stripping habit that his father had, but he felt better creating the ice magic when his shirt was off.

"You know she loves money as much as her grandpa." Timur said, pulling his Afro puff hair into a small puffy ponytail. He hated when his hair was full of sweat.

"We need to follow her or she'll destroy the town like Gildarts and Natsu would." Calder said running after her.

Timur and Loke agreed and followed Calder, but it was too late. Fina did break something. She broke the prize trophy of the mayor. It cost as much as the reward, in other words...

"We're broke, thanks Fina!" Calder yelled at his best friend.

"What! I didn't mean it. It was shiny and pretty. All I wanted to do was see it."

"But then you had to trip on the rug and break it into a million pieces!" Calder said.

"Who trips on a rug?" Timur asked frustrated.

Fina feeling offended walked faster than her two male friends back to Magnolia. They were just jealous because Fina got to hold an awesome trophy, although it broke.

"Well we at least got 700 jewels left over." Fina stated.

"I swear Fina, you are so selfish!" Calder announced.

Fina just laughed it all. Calder always complained about her tactics.

"You love me anyways." She states.

"But that's beside the point; you can't be so selfish when it comes to team mates."

His first part of the comment caused Fina to blush and Timur to have a scowl. Calder realized what he said, but didn't try to correct himself. Fina has not given the guys any response back yet. She realized that she's too young to settle down with a boyfriend, and she feels that choosing the two will cause a large dilemma that she does not want to deal with. After James, Fina has not had a crush on anyone else.

Finally reaching the guild, the gang was greeted by a flying bottle that almost hit Fina in the face, if Timur did not push her out of the way.

Master Laxus, Gray, Erza, Gajeel and Natsu were fighting amongst each other over probably some stupidity. The original gang was in their 40s, why did they have to always fight as if they were ten years old again.

"You almost hit my kid, Gray!" The fire dragon slayer said.

"Sorry Fina, your dad is a prick." Gray said.

Juvia sat happily gazing at her husband, with the wives and husband of the fighters.

Poor Jellal, all the females thought.

Fina went over to Janet and the rest of the next generation gang. Janet's new target was Timur, so she forced him to sit with her, much to his protest.

"When master is done fighting with our parents then we'll inform him about the tragedy that is Serafina Dragneel." Calder commented.

Fina flipped him off and started a conversation with her siblings.

"Dad called Gray a wannabe, and then Erza started fighting. Uncle Gajeel wanted to join so he did. But uncle Elfman too, but aunt Evergreen didn't let him." Felix said.

"Dad wants to get kicked out of the guild." Fina commented.

"I swear Fina; I know your dad is one of the best dragon slayers in Fiore, and the third most powerful member in this guild. But can you please control his temper?" Janet said, while staring lovingly at Timur, who was feeling uncomfortable.

Fina smirked. "I like how you ridicule others tempers before you look at your own self."

"What did you say?" Janet got up from her seat ready to pounce on her before her twin calmed her down.

Dawne was smiling at her sister's temper. Janet is Mira before Lisanna's death and Dawne is Mira after Lisanna's death. Laxus found it scary how much his children were more like their mother. Even Makkie had his temper moments.

Lisa, the cousin of Dawne, Janet and Makkie, served the drinks to the next generation. She worked part-time as a bar maid, as a temp since Kinana was pregnant with her and Cobra's second child.

"What's up guys?" Faery, the other cousin greeted. Her little sister Pixy followed her.

"Hey, Faery and Pixy. Where have you guys been?" Fina asked.

"Missions with uncle Freed and uncle Bixslow," Pixy, the seven year old, answered. She and Faery were ten years apart. No one knew why Elfman and Evergreen waited so long.

"No fair, I just started to go on missions with my dad!" Luna yelled out.

"Don't worry, Luna. I'll take you next time." Fina said.

"How was the mission?" Lisa asked. She gave a drink to Felix, who thanked her with a kiss. They were dating now.

Though she was only thirteen, she managed to convince her parents to let them date. Lucy and Lisanna were fine as long as Felix remembered that Lisa was only thirteen. Bixslow wasn't too happy. Natsu felt like it was not a big deal. Felix was a good kid.

Most of the new generation was dating. Faery had a boyfriend from Lamia Scale. He was not a new generation kid, but he was related to Jura.

Galena Avery has secret admirers from different guilds. She is more interested in Siegrain, who is a year younger than she is. Siegrain likes Galena as well. Makkie has a huge crush on Maxine, but Maxine likes Jack. Jack is in love with Lisa. Steel also likes Lisa. Dawne likes Ryuji, but no one except Janet and Fina know. Ryuji likes Dawne, but he doesn't have the guts to ask her out like Felix did with Lisa. Janet likes Timur, but Timur and Calder love Fina. And Fina loves no one…yet.

"It was okay, these two," Fina pointed at Calder and Timur, "are upset because I broke something again."

"You always break something, even in the house." Ryuji said.

Fina was about to slam her brother's head on the table before Laxus asked the guild for their attention. Everyone looked to see Erza and Mira by his side, while Natsu, Gray and Gajeel were on the floor, knocked out for the time being.

"I had a discussion with my s-class wizards," Laxus said referring to his wife, Erza, and the three idiots on the floor. Jellal, Wendy, and Meldy counted in that category as well, but Meldy and Wendy were out on a mission and Jellal did not get involved in the brawl.

"Next week, former master Gildarts will be returning."

The guild began to talk amongst themselves. Jack was happy to see his grandfather again. Cana and Jack decided to come back to the guild because they were home sick. Bane wanted to live with his father for a while, so Gildarts continued to travel the world by himself.

"When he and the other two s-class members return, we will be holding the s-class challenge. We will pick five candidates and those five will choose partners. This time, teamwork counts, so whichever team wins, both members will be ranked s-class." Master Laxus announced.

Fina was excited. She hoped she would be picked.

* * *

><p>"So I saw the most beautiful woman in the world," Gildarts was telling some of his tales to the many guild members that were interested. "But not as beautiful as my Cana!" he exclaimed.<p>

Cana ignored him as she drank her fourth barrel. Jack sat closely next to his grandfather, completely interested in the story.

"So I saved her from this slug like monster, and then…well I can't tell you the rest. I got my grandkid with me!" Gildarts said laughing.

"Grandpa!" Fina yelled as she entered the guild.

"Fina!" Gildarts cried out. Fina ran to the most powerful man in the entire guild. He caught her easily as she jumped on him. Fina always acted like a child in general, but when it came to Igneel or Gildarts, she was the worst. Jack didn't care, he wasn't jealous. He saw Fina as an older sister.

"What did you get me?"

Gildarts laughed. "Some good news."

"Heh emm!" Laxus called for everyone's attention. The guild was quiet, weird huh? "The candidates for the s-class challenge are Timur Redfox," Levy jumped for joy as his father scuffle his hair. "Faery Strauss," the white haired beauty smiled brightly like a true fairy. "Calder Fullbuster!" Juvia cried happily waking the guild flood with water. Calder and Timur fist pounded. "Makarov Laxus," Laxus smiled at his son. "And Serafina Dragneel!" Gildarts smiled as Fina went into shock.

She was chosen as a candidate.

"Congrats Fina!" Gildarts said.

"Each of you has to pick a partner. We leave in two weeks." Laxus said as he continued his masterly duties.

"Congrats Fina!" Calder said. "Who are you picking as a partner?"

Fina shook her head. "Maybe one of the twins."

"Well Janet and I work well together, so we are partners," Faery said.

Janet smirked at Fina and Galena.

"I'm teaming up with my brother," Galena said and Timur agreed.

"Makkie got me," Felix said. The two best friends promised that when this day came, they would choose each other.

"So I guess I got Ryuji." Fina said smiling at her brother.

"Cal?" Fina asked.

"Siegrain is my partner." Calder said. He knew that Galena would be Timur's partner and if they were to ever fight, Calder would so win since Galena loves Siegrain.

"Well all partners are settled?" Laxus asked.

"Yep, I'm going to become an s-class wizard dad!" Janet said.

"Well Faery would have to win first."

"Oh we are master." the caramel skinned girl said.

"Please, I'll be the winner." Timur said.

"No we will," Makkie and Felix, said.

"Ha! You two brats are done for!" Calder said.

Fina ignored the group. Was she really ready to be an s-class wizard? Can she handle that? Ryuji knew how worried his sister was. He hoped their parents would be able to help her.

Will she win?

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter-S-class challenge.<strong>

**This is where I need your help. Please give me suggestions, or if you want to write a battle scene P.M. me. I will definitely credit you guys. **

**Again, POLL IN PROFILE!**

**This arc might me two or three chapters long so it will not end soon. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Cover picture-by Zippi44 on deviantart-She gave me permission!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone for following, favoring, reviewing, and reading!<strong>

**Thank you ****iluviggyhesthebest for writing this chapter with me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later<strong>

Lucy cried loudly as she hugged her three older children to the point that they had to plead to breath.

"Mom, we will be fine!" Felix said.

Lucy began to sob even louder. "Don't say that, last time that happened, I was gone for seven years!" Lucy truly feared for her children's safety.

"Babe, they will be fine." Natsu said.

"Fina…Felix may be your enemy once you get on the island, but watch over your brother!" Lucy lectured her child.

"Yes mother." Fina said rolling her eyes. Mom was so overprotective.

The three Dragneel siblings hugged their mother. Lucy kissed her children's forehead and watched with such worry as they boarded the boat.

"They'll be fine, Luce. Have faith in your kids. I'm doing the same with mine." Levy said as Timur and Galena waved bye to their mother.

Lucy sniffled. "I'll try." However, she couldn't help but feel such anxiety.

* * *

><p>Serafina Dragneel gulped in despair as she stared at the tall tree of Tenrou Island. Calder was rest against the wooden fence, while Galena, Janet, and the twins threw up in empty buckets. Motion sickness at its best.<p>

"You'll do fine, Fina." Gildarts said.

She turned to see her former idol and master.

"Your dad beat Hades here." He reminisced.

"Yeah, but Zeref showed up as well." Janet mentioned.

"So did Acnologia," the twins said.

Galena rolled her eyes, but wanted to barf up her lunch.

"Before third master, Makarov died, he made sure that Tenrou Island was a completely safe place for us. Those who do not have the guilds mark will be serve lay punished." Master Laxus said.

"Are we there yet?" Natsu said, feeling sicker than usual.

The other s-class members were required to join in as well. Erza, Gajeel, Gray, Natsu, and Meldy were the s-class judges for this term. Jellal and Mira stood to watch over the guild, and Wendy decided to take a break due to an unplanned pregnancy.

Fina still wonders who could be the father.

"We will be you idiot, just be patient." Gray lectured. He was without a shirt again. Calder shook his head in disappointment.

"Tim and Gal do not fail. You are a Redfox, understand?" Gajeel said. He was able to control his weak stomach.

"We're here!" Meldy announced. She cut her hair to a medium length.

"Yes!" Those with motion sickness cried out.

When they finally got to the island, they walked to a campsite.

"No big test right away? I'm ready!" Janet said.

Faery ignored her partner.

"Hold your horses." Laxus told his daughter. "Now, since you are so eager for the first challenge, Gildarts please explain."

"Right, as a wizard you will encounter things that are not of your element. One example is how to survive in the wilderness without powers."

Everyone stared at Gildarts with fear and regret.

"We won't do the simple 'put up the tent, or make a campfire,' we going hard."

Fina was about to run back when Natsu grabbed her shoulders and kept her still. Stupid dragon smell. He smelled the fear from her body.

"So the first challenge is to make it to the Tenrou tree without using your powers and to be sure, Meldy and master Laxus will be suspending them."

"Wait, I thought if you didn't have the Fairy Tail mark, you will be severely punished?" Calder asked.

"You will have the mark, just not your powers." Meldy explained. "The island knows that you guys are Fairy Tail wizards, so there will be a hint of your powers, but you can't use it at all, even if you force yourself. It will be triggered and you will be disqualified." She said as she put on a weird cuff on each contestant.

"So whoever makes it to the top wins the first challenge?" Galena said.

"Well, there's more," Gildarts said.

"When you make it up to the top, you will regain your powers. In addition, you will fight one of the s-class members. They will judge your stamina, strength, and survival tactics. Whichever of you needs work will be kicked out from the competition. You don't have to beat them. And if any of you fight your parents, think of them as the enemy, not mom or dad." He added.

"Right," they all said determined.

"Alright, good luck and see you up top!" Laxus said.

The group all ran to the top. Fina couldn't wait to see whom'll she be fighting.

* * *

><p>Ryuji and Felix had the same thought at the same time, "Fire rocket boosters!" they yelled out. Then they realized that they weren't allowed to use any magic.<p>

Janet stuck her tongue out as she and Faery, along with Calder, Siegrain, Galena, and Timur, while Fina and Makkie quickly snapped the boys out of their daze, running after the others.

"Sorry Timur!" Janet apologized; looking truly upset, as she quickly ran over and elbowed Timur roughly in the side.

"Timur! Janet, you suck!" Galena hissed at the girl who had hurt her brother, and ran back to assist him while Janet ran forward again to catch up to Faery. Timer coughed.

"She got a lot of power behind it. Damn..." Timur groaned. He got to his feet as quickly as he could however, which wasn't very quick. Galena wrapped an arm around him in support, and walked or tried to speed walk, it was better than not moving at all.

_If only our powers were switched._ She thought. Galena was getting a little annoyed as the twins, Fina, and Makkie passed her and her brother easily. _Then I could bring out iron once we got to the top and Timur could eat it to regain his strength. Guess I'll just have to hope for the best_. She added in her mind.

Calder was fuming. Although he was working against Timur in this competition, Timur was still his best friend, and that was a cheap move by Janet. For revenge, he picked up speed, running forward and tripping Janet. She went flying into Faery, and both of them tumbled down to the ground. Calder chuckled, and Siegrain couldn't help smiling a bit.

The pair quickly built up speed, and headed towards the top of the mountain once again.

Calder and Siegrain reached the top first, with Gildarts there to greet them. He smiled.

"Congrats guys," he smiled, and stuck out his hand, easily ripping off their cuffs with his amazing strength. There were 5 paths, all of them closed off.

"How does this work again?" Siegrain asked, and Gildarts smirked.

"There is one S class wizard located somewhere in each of these paths. You pick a wizard, and we send you down the path, and lock both sides until your battle is complete. You guys get first pick. So you want Titania, Flame Brain, Metal Head, Stripper, or Meldy?" He asked.

Calder motioned Siegrain closer to him.

"Who do you want to pick?" He asked Siegrain, who still looked quizzical.

"How come he gave them all nicknames except for Meldy?" He amused aloud, and Calder snapped in his face. It was crude, but it got his point across. Siegrain snapped to attention.

"My mom... she's really good. Requip is a bit of a tough skill to master, and she tells me I'm as good as she is, but it's not true. Natsu is reckless with his attacks, but extremely powerful. Your ice is probably weak against him. Gajeel is strong as well... Meldy is a tough foe, my dad told me about her magic. It's called Maguilty Sense, and allows her to hurt both of us at once if she attaches a sensory link between us. And what about your dad?" Siegrain finished, and Calder thought for a moment.

"I think our best bet is my dad actually. You have some flame sword or something, right?" Calder verified and Siegrain nodded. "That would probably be best against my dad, and everyone else seems super strong. Let's just go before anyone else gets here."

Siegrain hesitated for a moment, before nodding in agreement.

"Made your choice?" Gildarts asked, and the two nodded.

"We challenge Gray Fullbuster," the two boys said together.

Gildarts nodded, walked over to the gate one spot away from the very left, and pressed a button. The gate opened.

"Good luck!" Gildarts called out as the boys walked in, with Gildarts closing the gate behind them.

The next group to reach the top was Ryuji and Fina. They both panted for breath.

"Gildarts..." Ryuji huffed, and he and Fina held out their wrists. Gildarts grabbed their cuffs and ripped them off, exactly like Siegrain and Calder before them.

"Pick an S class wizard. The boys already took Gray though, so anybody but him," Gildarts filled them in.

"Who should we pick?" Fina asked Ryuji, while taking out her key ring and swinging the keys around. He thought for a moment. And then-

"GILDARTS!" Makkie and Felix yelled as they ran up, from about 20 yards away.

"How about Meldy?" Ryuji suggested quickly. Fina didn't know whom to pick, and she had no time to complain.

"Sure! We pick Meldy!" Fina yelled at Gildarts. He nodded and walked up to the gate in the middle. He pressed a button, opening the gate, and the siblings hurried inside, closing the gate behind them. As soon as the gate closed, Makkie and Felix ran up, panting for breath. Gildarts grabbed both of their wrists, and pulled off the cuffs.

"Which wizard do you want to fight? Meldy and Gray are already taken," Gildarts informed them. Felix looked at Makkie for help. Makkie shrugged.

"How about...Erza?" He suggested, and Felix's eyes widened. Erza was an incredible, intimidating wizard. However, if they could beat her... Felix suddenly smiled.

"Sure. I'm for it," He agreed, and Gildarts smiled as well. He walked over to the gate on the very right and pressed the button, opening it. Felix and Mackie entered with newfound confidence as the gate closed behind them.

Then came Janet and Faery. Faery was annoyed at her cousin for tumbling into her, and hoped they weren't stuck with a difficult S class wizard, although she guessed that the very statement "easy S class wizard" was a conflicting one. Janet was angry, and had a cut on her knee that she ignored with her head held high. She HAD to get to the finals. Above everything else, she hoped that Calder would be there so that she could beat the shit out of him for pushing her over.

"Gildarts, can you take these off for us?" Faery asked politely, and Gildarts grinned.

"Of course," he replied, the two girls held out their wrists, and Gildarts ripped their cuffs in half, being careful not to scrape the girls' wrists.

"Who are our options?" Janet asked.

"Calder's team took Gray, Fina's took Meldy, and Makkie's took Erza. So you have either Gajeel, or Natsu," Gildarts informed them. Janet cracked a knuckle.

"Damn it, I wanted Erza," She thought angrily. Faery looked to her, and Janet nodded encouragingly, although she was angry, she was here for Faery. Therefore, she would have to do her best.

"We pick Gajeel," Faery answered, and Gildarts nodded. He walked over to the gate on the very left and gestured inside. The girls both smiled at him, and entered their path, the gate falling shut behind them.

By the time they got to the top, Galena was tired, and Timor was feeling better. As soon as Gildarts removed their cuffs, he summoned some iron for his sister, which he ate with a smile.

"Thanks Timur," She smiled, with her mouth full of iron. "But aren't you draining yourself?"

"I'm fine," Timur replied absentmindedly. He was a little tired, but he felt fine for the most part. He could do this.

"You guys are the last pair, so you're stuck with the final S class wizard; Natsu," Gildarts told the pair, and their mouths dropped open.

"Oh God," Galena sighed, and Timur would have laughed, but he was too nervous about getting his butt kicked. Gildarts walked over to the last gate, one to the left from the gate all the way on the right, and the siblings nervously entered.

"Ready, Timur?" Galena asked her brother, and he smiled, despite his nervousness. He was glad he had picked his sister.

"Ready to win," he smiled. "Ready to become an S class wizard."

They walked forward several steps until they came to a large opening. They took a few steps into the opening.

Galena peered around. "Hmmm...I don't see h-"

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" A voice came out of nowhere, and Galena and Timur instantly jumped to the sides, Timur going left and Galena going right.

Natsu created a small crater on the ground. He looked up smirking at the Redfox siblings.

"Are you guys fired up?"

The siblings looked at each other.

"Yeah we are," Timur smirked with confidence.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Anyways review and please check out my other story, "In love with my bully," it's a Gale or Gajevy AU fanfic. Again thanks to <strong>**iluviggyhesthebest for writing this chapter and hopefully the other chapter with me ****J**

**DON'T FORGET POLL IN PROFILE. VOTE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Cover picture-by Zippi44 on deviantart-She gave me permission!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone for following, favoring, reviewing, and reading!<strong>

**DON'T FORGET POLL IN PROFILE. VOTE!**

* * *

><p><strong>I suck at fighting sequences, but I hope this is good. Sorry for taking forever to update. <strong>

**This chapter may contain spoilers if you have not read the manga.**

* * *

><p>As we last left off, each group was paired to battle their S-class wizard of choice. Only three teams are able to pass this round.<p>

**Timur and Galena VS. Natsu**

Timur and his sister huffed and puffed as they tried to avoid any of Natsu's attacks.

No wonder that guy was able to defeat Tartaros and the Oracion Seis, and whatever other bad guys they fought with. He was a force to be reckoned with.

"Come on guys, this was just getting fun. Don't tell me that you gave up already? Tch, well you _are_ Gajeel kids."

Feeling insulted, Galena Avery glared and asked. "What do you mean by that _uncle _Natsu?"

Giving his signature smirk, Natsu looked at the small Iron dragon slayer. "You know what I mean, Avery." He said calling her by her middle name.

"Iron Dragon Roar!" Galena called out.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu called out.

The fire overcame the iron. Galena gasped. She was in disbelief.

"That was supposed to beat you!"

Natsu laughed. "Like I said, you are Gajeel's kids."

Timur, still healing from Janet's hit, tried to gather his strength to help his sister beat Natsu. Though it was technically his battle, he was the disabled one. How could he beat Natsu? His own father was defeated by the guy!

Timur knew that Galena was feeling the same way. And if he were fight and beat Natsu, how would Fina react?

_"You beat my father? How could you!?" she would say crying into Calder's arms._

Ugh, his imagination was as bizarre as Juvia's. But how he could not be concerned about his feelings for the daughter of the man he's battling. His number one priority is to become an S-class wizard, not for his mom, dad, siblings, or even Fina. It was for his satisfaction.

"Watch it!" Galena pushed her brother out the way of one of Natsu's fire attacks. Timur's rib hit the ground hard.

"Ah!" he yelled out in pain.

"Tim!"

"Ouch, that's going to hurt for a while. But will you be able to beat me?"

Galena helped her brother up from the ground. He winced in pain. His rib so needed a month of healing. Landing in the same spot that he was already injured in was a no-go. Damn he had no luck. Maybe he should have learned healing magic from Wendy and Sheria.

"Don't worry, Natsu, I will defeat you." Timur said. "And after that I'll ask you for permission to marry Fina." He confessed.

"Huh?" Natsu asked. All color left his confused face. Then it returned to a reddish color as Natsu angrily yelled. "Who said you could marry my Fina!?"

"She has a lot of suitors, Uncle Natsu. Calder is one of them too." Galena added on.

"What? Gray's son is not marrying my Fina!" Natsu ranted.

Timur and Galena used this time to create an attack to beat Natsu.

"Solid Script, Shadow!" he wrote out.

Galena sucked in the shadows that her brother made into her stomach. Combing the shadow and Iron, Galena became an Iron Shadow Dragon slayer like her father. With that, she went to beat a distracted Natsu. Yet he blocked her fists with his own. Jumping away from him, she knew the only way to beat him was going out with a bang.

Galena asked Timur to make fire. Timur was hesitant, but he trusted his sister enough. By making fire, Galena inhaled it before Natsu. This gave her the advantage she needed. Three different magic techniques combined.

"Fire Iron Shadow Dragon Roar!" the three elements fused together and went straight for Natsu.

"Fire Lightening Dragon Roar!" Natsu countered.

The two attacks went head to head, until one overcame another.

* * *

><p><strong>Faery and Janet VS. Gajeel<strong>

Gajeel sneezed for the fifth time. Probably it was damn Salamander talking smack like always.

Though, Gajeel sneezed, it did not mean his defeat. Faery and Janet stood up, though their bodies were battered from fighting with Gajeel. Faery and Janet were both determined to win no matter what.

Janet threw some punches which were hard enough to give Gajeel some damage since she is the daughter of Demon Mirajane. Yet, it was not enough to beat him.

The magic of Fairies was no help to Faery either. Her fairy blasts or shining light attacks were not working. Doesn't Gajeel know when to quit.

"I'm just goin' easy on ya. You can do it!" he taunted.

Janet was getting upset. There was a scratch barely on him, but Janet knew that when Lightening hits Iron, it rusts. Janet used lightening body to moved fast to try to distract him as Faery gathered some magic for her Leprechaun attack.

Gajeel caught her leg throwing her to Faery. The two collided and fell to the ground.

Gajeel stood over them with his evil smirk.

"So what else, you got for me?"

Janet swiped kicked him. He fell to the ground, then rolled to his side when Janet was going to kick him where it hurt.

"Sly fox. Or should I say demon?"

Janet smiled. A smile so vile, she was Satan herself. "I prefer dragon." She looked back at her cousin. "Come on, I can't be doing all the work!"

Faery, annoyed, yelled. "Stop trying to take all the credit."

The two girls began to banter, which left Gajeel in a pickle. So were they going to fight?"

* * *

><p><strong>Calder and Siegrain VS. Gray<strong>

Father and son faced each other in a bitter battle of skill. Calder taking in slow breaths due to his lack of air. Gray smirking at his son with a teasing you-can't-beat-me stare. Siegrain was unable to perform any magic, given that Gray just froze his hands. Calder was not able to help his friend because his father prevented him from doing so.

So far, all ice maker magic that his father had taught him, failed. There was no point in doing a technique that was taught to him. There was no sense of a surprised.

"Ice make shield!" Calder called out, creating a shield as his father threw one of his ice lancers at him.

Both were destroyed easily. Calder used that distraction as an opportunity to create his own lancer. He ran towards his father in high speed to impale him with it. Yet Gray had the upper hand when he used his Ice-make block. The lancer dissolved instantly. Gray punched Calder's face, which resulted into his son flew across the field to hit a rock covered wall.

Gasping for air, as his breath left him, Calder slowly arose from the ground to quickly tumble away from his father's ice-make arrows.

Calder looked over to Siegrain, who looked helpless trying to remove the ice from his hands.

"Give me a minute here, Siegrain. I got you." Calder announced before throwing some crescent blades at his father.

Gray, impressed at his son's development, was caught off guard by the blades. Some hit his right leg, shoulder, and bare upper torso.

"Ah!" Gray yelled, holding the cut on his upper torso.

Calder used this to run to Siegrain and release him from the ice. Siegrain moved his wrists around to get feeling back.

"Thanks man, I owe you." Siegrain responded. His red hair made him look like the male version of his mother, yet the brown eyes and tattoo-like birthmark made him identical to his father.

"Yeah, when we win, you will pay me back."

Siegrain laughed, then got into position to help Calder win.

Gray stared at the two young males and thought of his first time doing the S-class challenge. Now, his son is in the same boat as him. And Gray Fullbuster was not going to let him win so easily.

Gray got into position to perform the ultimate Ice make magic. Calder smirked as knowing his father was going to perform the technique. Calder got into position as well to perform the same magic art.

"What are you doing?" Gray asked.

"Beating you," he claimed.

Siegrain crossed his arms above his head. The shadows inside the cave surround Siegrain and turn into the form of a black orb. The orb floated in the middle of his body and gathered to where Calder was performing his ultimate ice make magic.

Gray didn't know what was coming to him, but he did know it was going to hurt.

"Unison raid: Ultimate ice-make Altairis!" the two males yelled out their attack.

* * *

><p><strong> Makkie and Felix VS. Erza<strong>

"GAH!" Makkie cried out. Erza was a tough opponent.

"Requip!" Erza shouted as she changes into her black wing armor.

The bat-like armor that Erza wore with pride did not put fear into their hearts. Felix, the other fire dragon slayer, was ready. Makkie was more than ready. Erza was the best friend of his mother. The two were very known rivals in their youth. They are the strongest females in Fairy Tail, and as the son of the Demon Mirajane, he had to make his mother proud.

A bright yellow magic circle appeared under Makkie. His takeover magic took effect. His body transformed into a demon type creature. His blond hair spiker than usual donning a set of black horns. His expression harden, there were red and black markings on her arms and abs that connected to red pants and black boots. Makkie looked like the devil himself, especially with his skinny red tail that resembled an arrow's head at the end of it.

Erza was astonished at the takeover magic that he possessed. He could really surpass his mother in form, but skill. Well she would find out.

Felix thought his best friend looked super cool with his Satan Soul transformation. But Makkie would be the one to steal the show.

"Fire dragon roar!" Felix yelled.

Yet, Erza repelled it with her flame empress sword.

"Damn, thought I had her." He thought out loud.

"Don't worry I got her!" Makkie assured Felix.

Makkie opened two black wings which resembled Erza's. The two took flight and battle in the air. A kick to the rib, a punch to the face, a knee to the stomach. Each one was on par with the other. Felix tried to join in the battle, but that would cause him to hit Makkie as well.

In a second, Makkie came landing to the ground. Erza had changed into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. She hit the boys with her Blumenblatt. Felix deflected it with bare hands when it lit with fire. Makkie used darkness Stream to cause some damage to Erza.

Until Erza decided to get serious and opened her second origin.

Makkie was prepared to use Soul Extinction, and Felix was ready to give it his all.

"I'm ready for you Erza." They both said.

With her Nakagami Armor on, and her serious face on. Erza was more than ready for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Fina and Ryuji VS. Meldy<strong>

"Fire dragon roar!" Ryuji shouted before performing the magic technique.

Meldy twirled to avoid the attack. The newest S-class wizard was not one to mess with. Just because she was considered one of the weakest of the seven sins of purgatory, didn't mean she was not strong.

She used her Magulity Sodom to hit Ryuji. Some of the sword-looking magic hurt him, causing him to bend at the knee.

Fina called out Loke and Aries to battle Meldy.

Meldy used her lost magic technique of sensory, Sensory link. She improved the technique to cause Fina to have the same sensations and take on the same damage of her two Celestial spirits.

Loke could not perform Regulus properly for he was concerned over his girlfriend and master. And if he were to battle Meldy head on, the two would be affected.

With her brother, hurt and she was unable to do anything, Fina felt defeated. She knew she was not the strongest of her two best friends. Not because of gender, definitely not. But because of her lack of self-confidence.

The daughter of Natsu Dragneel had low self-esteem. She was not the cocky, sly, mischievous girl that she always acted to be. She was proud of being a celestial spirit mage, but she was not as strong as her mother. She didn't have that assurance her mother had. She was the weak link of her friends and her family.

Fina felt unbelievable horrible. It would be her fault that she and Ryuji would not pass to become S-class wizards. It's all her fault. She's not good for anything. She is a failure in life.

Fina felt herself giving into the negative words. It was if a black void of nothingness appeared under her, dragging her down to its never ending abyss.

"Don't you ever think that?" Loke voice called.

In her imagination, he grabbed her wrist to pull her up from the void. He held her in his arms as Aries and her other celestial spirits gathered around her, hugging her to rid of all the unnerving words that resided in her mind.

"You are you. Serafina Dragneel. Though we went through a lot with your mother, we all know that you will succeed her. Not only that, but you will be a very powerful wizard. Remember the blood that runs through your veins. Okay Fina!" Loke lectured, causing Fina to cry.

The sensory between her and Aries and Loke caused the other two to cry.

Determined to beat Meldy and become the greatest S-class wizard mage there was in Fairy Tail, Fina used her magic power to break the sensory link that was placed upon her.

Meldy, shocked, to see this happen prepared herself to battle them head on.

Ryuji recovered as well. Looking over to his sister, the two made a silent agreement to make it to the top because they were Dragneels! Fina sent Aries back and made Loke become Ryuji's partner.

Loke used Regulus, while Ryuji used Iron fist to beat Meldy, who was unable to block in time.

With Meldy down for the count, the gate to the other side opened. Fina cried in her brother's arms as she knew that they won the battle.

* * *

><p>Fina and her brother left the tunnel to find Calder, Siegrain, Timur and Galena walking out from their tunnels as well.<p>

The three best friends looked at each other with relief.

Fina lifted her fists up and the others followed. She smiled.

"We did it!" she yelled out, crying in happiness.

As she walked closer to the winning teams, she cried in horror as Timur fell to the ground all of a sudden. She ran to her best friend, dropping to his side and cradled his head to her chest. Though, in the back of her mind, she knew that this would bother Calder, her main concern was Timur. Galena dropped to his side as well.

"What happened?" Fina asked.

The rest of the group gathered around them. Gildarts came running to them as well.

"Who's badly injured?"

"Tim is. He was still hurting cause of Janet's monster strength, then when we fought Natsu, he landed on that spot making it worse.

"Shit, we don't have Wendy to heal him." Gildarts said.

Fina caressed Timur's face as he withered in pain.

"Okay. We have to take a day of rest then. Calder, Ryuji, Siegrain, help me with Timur." Gildarts instructed.

The boys listened to their former Master and helped Timur to a camp, where the other S-class members were residing. Fina felt guilty as she passed Meldy. But Meldy smiled at the girl.

"Damn, Tim." Gajeel said, concerned for his son. "I'll take care of him." he added.

"I'll help." Fina said. Wendy did train her in some basic of healing. First aid was a healer's best friend.

"It wasn't me, I Swear!" Natsu said, trying to fix his hurt jaw.

Fina glared at her father, who recoiled back. Natsu knew that Fina took more from Lucy's side.

"Okay. Looks like we would have to rest. Ill return with those who lost. Meanwhile, Gildarts and Erza are in charge until I return." Master Laxus said. "Maybe we should give it two days, just for their magic to recharge as well."

Everyone agreed. A few tents were pitched up. Fina and Galena shared one. Erza and Meldy, Siegrain, Calder, and Ryuji. Timur and Gajeel rested in the infirmary tent. Natsu, Gray, Gildarts shared another.

When nightfall came, Fina couldn't sleep. Fina tiptoed from her tent to a nearby lake. She was too worried about Timur, but she was also worried about the final battles. She would have to fight her best friends. Either one of them. That was something she was not looking forward too.

"Couldn't sleep?" Calder said putting his shirt around her shoulders.

She hugged the shirt closer to her body.

"Yeah, I'm just overthinking."

Fina heard Calder snicker. "You? Think?"

Fina punched his shoulder.

"Owe, want me to join Tim?

Fina paused and thought about Timur.

"Hey, he's going to be okay. He's one of the strongest people I know." He said reassuring her.

Fina turned to look at Calder. She hugged him tightly with his embrace returning tenfold.

"Thanks, I needed that, Cal." She said after they were done with their embrace.

The two smiled at one another, before Calder quickly placed his lips on hers. Fina jumped back in surprise, her fingers instantly went up to her lips.

"Sorry! It was on impulse." He tried apologizing, but it was no use. The damage was done. "Fi-"

"No, don't." she placed her right hand in front of her to keep distance from them.

Calder stopped and felt horrible as he saw the tears forming in her eyes.

"Fina…"

She shook her head. "I can't, Cal! I love you both as friends! I can't do this to either one of you." She cried out as if she were in pain. She shook her head once more before throwing his shirt back to him and leaving.

Calder stood there, his shirt in his clenched fist, as he watched Fina retreat back to camp. His head lowered as he walked back with disappointment and distain.

How awkward can this trip get?

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Cover picture-by Zippi44 on deviantart-She gave me permission!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone for following, favoring, reviewing, and reading!<strong>

**DON'T FORGET POLL IN PROFILE. VOTE!**

* * *

><p>Timur felt weird. It wasn't that he was in pain or anything. He felt weird because he knew something was wrong. While he was healing, Fina came over to visit it from the morning to the afternoon. He, personally loved it, but he noticed that once she left, Calder would come to visit him.<p>

The two of them would usually come together to bother him, joke about what a sap he was or how he looked like a deformed animal. Now, when he mentioned the other name, they would stay quiet. Not giving him an answer.

"Cal, please. What happened?" he asked as he was removing his bandages.

"With?"

"Fina." Calder paused before helping him again.

"Nothing."

"Bull. So tell me."

Calder sighed. Released the hold he had on Timur to confess, "I kissed her."

Timur's whole body froze. "What?" he said in disbelief. "Please tell me you're lying."

Calder shook his head to confirm.

Timur with all his strength grabbed Calder's shirt to bring him closer to his face.

"You ass. You promised." He said.

They two had made a pact with one another. No tactics in getting with Fina. It was either they had to wait or they had to move on.

"I know!" Calder said as he forced himself out of Timur's hold. He stood up, bringing his hand to cover his ashamed face. "Don't you think that it doesn't kill me? Not only did I hurt her, I hurt you too. But can't you blame me. I love her. I have strong feelings for her. Of course, I would want to kiss her!"

Timur was shocked at Calder's declaration. He was one to hardly show feelings, like his father. Yet, Timur could not speak. He was amazed with his best friend's proclamation of love.

"Hey, what's up with all the yelling?" Galena entered with Fina.

Speak of the devil. Timur smiled at Fina, who smiled back. She shyly waved at Calder, who shocked, slowly smiled at her back.

"Gal, can I speak with these two real quick?"

Galena nodded and left, probably to flirt with Siegrain. Timur motioned Fina to sit next to him on the bed. She complied. Her hair was up in a ponytail, making her more tomboyish, but still all the more lovely.

"What's up?" she asked focusing on Timur.

Timur inhaled for two seconds then exhaled.

"I want to make a pact." Timur announced.

"What?" the other two asked.

"Whoever wins, or whatever situation we are in, I want us to stay friends no matter what."

* * *

><p>Fina knew that Timur knew about what happened. Stupid Calder, he just had to snitch. Ugh, but Fina had to admit, the kiss was not so bad. No what is she talking about. Calder was her best friend. <em>Her best friend. <em>Well one of them of course. Timur and Calder were always like older brothers to her. They would tease her about anything. Her skills as a wizard, her wild hair, her temper. And she would tease them back. Now, she rather avoid the two. Ever since they confessed to her on her sixteenth birthday, she started feeling a negative type of way. She didn't view them as her best friends anymore, she viewed them as every other guy in the universe. Perverted and stupid.

Her fears were revealed when Calder kissed her. That idiot. They had a good thing going on as friends. But Fina would never admit nor deny that the kiss was something else. If her mom were to ever find out she would bombard her with so many questions. Her mother, being a former journalist, always asked questions and would not stop until she got the answers she was looking for. That's why the children are on their best behavior all the time, just to avoid Lucy's wrath.

"Fina, are you okay?" Timur asked her. She jumped a foot high from her seat.

The boys laughed at Fina as she looked as if she saw a ghost.

"Chill Fina." Calder said laughing.

Fina threw a pillow at him. "S-shut up jerk."

"Now I know how to scare you from now on. Just call her name." Tim retorted.

Fina rolled her eyed away from them.

"Whatever just don't cry to me when you lose." She declared.

"Ha!" Calder exclaimed. "I'll be the one to win."

Fina smiled with confidence. "Let's make a bet. Whoever loses has to be the slave to the winner for a week."

"But there's three of us?" Timur questioned.

"Exactly, the winner gets two slaves." Fina said.

"Nice, I'll make you rot in hell, Serafina Dragneel." Calder said agreeing to the bet.

"I'll take you with me and hope you melt."

"Guys, come on. Let's be civil." Timur said, taking off the rest of his bandages. Once they were off, he flexed his muscles to see if they still hurt. Feeling as good as new, he turned his attention to his friends. "I'll be the one winning, so you'll both will rot in hell."

The three best friends laughed. Fina was glad that the tension was gone.

"Seems like you are as good as new." Gildarts said to Timur.

The son of the Iron dragon slayer smiled. His shark like teeth, resembling his father. "Yeah, let's get this show on the road."

"Yeah!" the rest of the group hollered.

Gildarts started laughing. "Alright. Master, you want to explain?"

Laxus sighed. Getting up from his seat, the lightening dragon slayer pointed to the lake water, where Natsu told Fina he and Gildarts fished there once before Cana confessed to Gildarts that she was his daughter.

In Gildarts hand was an ocean blue lacrima orb. He threw it, down to the lake.

"You're goal is to find the orb. Sometimes, missions require you to have all types of skills. Finding objects in water is a common mission task. Avoiding the monsters is the hard part." Laxus stated.

"Monsters? It's a lake." Siegrain said.

"Trust me, son. This lake is no ordinary lake." Erza answered. "Being that this is the Holy place of first master Mavis, and her original home, many mysteries are found here. Be careful." she warned.

"Of course we will be supervising in the lake, and make sure the real scary monsters don't attack you." Gildarts said, especially to Fina, who held onto her equally scared father. They were fearless when fired up, but they were the world's biggest scaredy cats when monsters are mentioned. If the monsters involved sharks, Fina would run for the hills. Those were the monsters she hated the most. Though sharks do not reside in the lake. Her fears were getting the best of her.

"Okay, guys change into your swim suits and meet us here in ten minutes." Laxus announced.

All the participants ran back to their tent to change. Within five of the ten minutes they returned. Calder and Siegrain were the first to show up. Calder sporting navy blue shorts, and his partner wearing red ones with swords designed all over. Erza nodded in approval because she was the one who purchased it for him.

Timur came back with metal gray trunks. Galena sported a black one piece with a very low neck line. Timur laughed as he saw some blood coming out Siegrain's nose. Gajeel didn't care how his daughter dressed. He knew he made some attractive children. Timur choked on his laugh as he saw Fina.

Her wild strawberry blonde hair was loose, going down to her back. Her magenta pink two piece, barely covered anything. It showed off more than Gray did on a daily basis. Of course the most privates of her body were covered, but who knew how much a two piece can actually show off.

"Fina! What are you wearing?" her father yelled.

"Mom packed this one. I had a one piece in my suitcase!" she yelled back trying to cover her well-developed body.

Ryuji, the blond twin of his father, went over to both Timur and Calder to lift their jaws up to close their mouths.

"I swear bugs would enter." Galena laughed. "Nice speedo, Ryu."

"Thanks, dad gave it to me." He said posing, while his father argued with his older sister.

"Whatever, I'm doing this mission. Don't try to stop me," Fina warned.

Everything was settled down after Laxus knocked out Natsu. He gave the signal for them to start by shooting a sharp bolt of lightning in the air. The teams drove into the water.

Once in the lake, each team began looking for the orb. To avoid any mishaps, Timur was asked to create a bubble for each team member's head to breath properly. This was easier to search for the item as well.

Fina swam to where she calculated Gildarts threw the orb. Looking around, she saw a faint purple light coming from the bottom next to some rocks. Swimming down, she pushed the rocks aside to find…nope not her rock, but some weird necklace. Her curiosity got the best of her. She began to investigate the necklace. It was linked to some white substance. Looking closer, Fina saw that it was attached to a Skeleton!

Fina screamed. She swam up to her brother as fast as she could. Fina could feel a heavy presence on top of her. She felt so disgusted.

"Gahhhh!" she yelled.

Her brother laughed as he saw the whole thing from where he was at.

"Fail." He said.

"Shut up. Did you find anything?"

"Nope, and clearly you haven't either."

Fina began to think. Blessed with her mother's smarts, she began to think of where it was dropped. Calculating the possible places, Fina swam. Her first instinct was to find the middle of the lake's floor. When she reached the area, she found Calder and Siegrain looking for the item as well. No luck there.

She moved further west. Timur and Galena were there throwing rocks and other types of things. Nope, not there either. Fina moved north, with her brother.

"Hey, look!" Ryu pointed. Fina faced the direction to where he pointed. She saw the orb glowing beautifully there.

With this, she would finally be an S-class wizard. Shell make her parents proud of her. She won't feel like a failure any more. Swimming closer to the object, a gush of pressure blew her farther away from the orb. Fina braced herself for impact. When the water was calm, she looked up to see the biggest gator-like reptile she ever saw. The thing was about eight feet long and probably weighted a ton or two. Its skin was blackish-green and its teeth were as long as fully mature tree. The animal was huge. And it wanted the orb. How the hell she was supposed to get it now. She looked at Ryuji, who was scared shitless. No movement on his end. He just stared at the creature.

Was this the monsters they warned them about? Aren't they supposed to be out of their way? Scared, but determined to get the orb, Fina slowly swam to the orb. The gator mutant roared to her direction. Its large mouth opened, as if it tried to eat her. Fina tried to move away. She caught a cramp. She prayed silently.

"Ice make canon!" Gray yelled. His attack threw the gator off balance. It barely avoided Fina. It threw its large scaly tail, hitting the offspring of Natsu. She flew so far, that her back hit a sharp end of a rock. The last thing she saw was her father swimming quickly to her and everyone else fighting the beast as her vision slowly became black.

* * *

><p>When Fina awoke, her body was in so much pain. She barely moved. Her brown eyes viewed the room. Flowery wallpaper covered the interior of the room. To her left, was a white curtain covering the other side of the wall. To her right, her father and brother slept on a small light blue love seat. A shelf of medical supplies stood next to them. To their right was a brown wooden door, closed. There were not any windows, but Fina could hear the ocean.<p>

Damn it, she lost. And now she was going back to the guild. Fina tried to move, but the pain hurt more than getting burned by fire.

"Ah," she groaned.

This caused Natsu to jump and run to his daughter's side.

"You okay baby?"

Sobbing she asked, "What happened?"

Natsu, with a solemn face, told her everything. "The thing you went after wasn't the orb. It was the egg of that monster. She was protecting her baby. We didn't realize how similar it looked. I put you in danger. And now you are battered and hurt. You've been sleeping for three days already."

"Three days!" she cried out.

"We had Happy and Carla bring Wendy as fast as they could. Your mother is here too. She nearly beat me to death." He told her. "But you are fine. There was a lot of bleeding, but Loke was able to stop some when we got you to the surface. You will have a scar on the middle of your back."

Fina contemplated everything that happened. She was shocked. How could she mistake an egg and an orb? She's so stupid.

The door opened to reveal her mother. Lucy stood there looking so much older than she last saw her. All that stress caused her to age.

"Mommy," Fina began to cry.

Lucy ran to her daughter, laid with her on the bed, caressing her. Giving her that motherly love that Fina desperately needed. Natsu joined them as well. Fina never knew how truly she needed her parents.

"I'm sorry, Fina." Her mother said against her head before kissing her.

With that, Fina broke down and cried. Cried until she fell asleep once more.

* * *

><p>One day later, Lucy wheeled her daughter off of the boat. Fina was so ashamed of her failure that she asked to use a hoodie to cover her face. She didn't want to speak to anyone, especially Timur and Calder. The boys both found the orb at the same time, before seeing Fina struggling with the gator. By the time they got there, Fina was bleeding profusely, while Gray and the other S-class drove it away.<p>

When Lucy heard of the news, she begged Happy and Carla to take her as well. They all reached the island in half a days' time. Happy and Carla needed to rest, while Wendy and Lucy tended to Fina. The girl was very hurt. So hurt that her body completely shut down on them twice. Lucy cried so much that night in Natsu's arms. Ryuji helped as well.

Now here she was with her daughter safe, but Serafina was not completely there. Rolling her to the guild, Fina stopped them.

"I want to go home."

"Fina, everyone wants to see you." Natsu commented.

"I want to go home!" she yelled, crying.

Lucy looked at her husband. Natsu nodded and Lucy preceded to take her back home. Whoever passed the family walked away. Fina had this aura around her to not speak to her. Finally, reaching their home, Natsu carried their daughter inside. Lucy pushed the empty wheelchair inside. Felix and Luna ran to their sister. Ryuji stopped them and told them to give her space. Understanding, Luna and Felix went back to doing whatever they were doing. Lucy walked with Natsu as he took his daughter to her room.

Gently he placed her on her queen sized bed. Lucy fluffed up the pillows to make sure she's comfortable.

"Do you want us to stay with you?" Lucy asked.

Fina refused to speak. Lucy carefully removed her hoodie from her body. Her face needed a couple of stitches on the forehead, her left arm was broken. A cast supported her. Her upper body was all covered in bandages. Yet it wasn't the physical part that worried Lucy. It was the psychological and emotional part. Will Fina be able to overcome this?

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Lucy's point of view. Now these are going to be the final chapters. Be prepared. I'll be closing the poll soon, so get your votes in! <strong>

**Review?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Cover picture-by Zippi44 on deviantart-She gave me permission!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone for following, favoring, reviewing, and reading!<strong>

**DON'T FORGET POLL IN PROFILE. VOTE!**

* * *

><p>"How is she?" Levy asked as she sat with Lucy in the Dragneel kitchen.<p>

The Dragneels were not the same since Fina came back from the S-class games. The first princess of this wild family was still in recovery. Two weeks had passed and still no sign of the old Fina.

Lucy sighed. Her head down, expression crescent fallen, as she gave some soup to the twins and Luna.

"She refuses to leave her room." Lucy's eyes turned away from her blue haired best friend. "Luna, Ryu, Felix and Happy try to keep her company, but she hardly speaks. Even the spirits are concerned." Staring harshly at her tea, she confessed. "She gave me back the keys."

Levy gasped. "She quit being a Mage?"

"I don't know Levy. She disregards anything related to magic. Her father cries to me every night in worry."

"Timur has been feeling down too. He wanted to come over, but with all the meetings on his new status and the training he had to go through to improve his powers, he hasn't had time to come over."

Lucy sighed, but gave Levy an understandable smile. "Laxus came over with Mira and the kids. He went up alone to speak to her. They spoke for an hour. Laxus told me that she was considering of taking a leave of absence from the guild. Laxus refused and said that the guild will wait for her."

"I heard from Cana that her father is worried sick about Fina."

Lucy saw as a tear fell into her cup of tea. "Lev, it's hard." Her voice cracked with each syllable. "Fina does not speak to me. She only says 'thanks' when I give her something to eat or drink. She is so emotionless. I never seen her like that before. I don't know what to do. I'm so lost." She sobbed.

Levy told the children to go to the next room before hugging her best friend. "Lu, girl, come on. Don't be like that. You are going through something that you never experienced before as a mother. You are strong enough to overcome this." Levy paused for a second. "Our jobs as mothers is to not let our children see us fall. Fina needs you. She will be fine. She is a hurt dragon, but dragons are like the phoenix, they always come back with more flames and power."

Lucy laughed at that comment. "Yeah, I know." Levy passed her a napkin to wipe her tears away. "I just want to do something for her."

"Being there for her and showing her you care is all you can do. It takes time for wounds to heal; even more with wounds from the heart."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Lucy sat with Fina and Luna on the bed as Lucy read one of Fina's favorite childhood stories. Fina, still bandaged around her torso and a cast on her left arm, laid upright against her many pillows as Luna laid against their mother's chest.<p>

Natsu was downstairs with the doors, cooking dinner. Lucy could smell the burning food.

"And so the princess saved her kingdom with the help of her dashing white knight. Due to the princess' bravery and honor, she became Queen. The Queen of Fiore was greatest queen the kingdom ever had. The End." Lucy finished.

"What happened after?" Luna asked.

"What do you mean?" Lucy questioned.

"No wedding? No happily ever after? My other books have those."

"Well those other books have women as a damsel in distress, not as a Queen or a daring princess."

"Yeah, but still every girl is a princess and deserves her prince charming."

"Especially me. I'm mommy's prince charming." Natsu announced as he entered the room with the twins. Ryuji and Felix walked over to jump on the bed.

"Don't jump like that!" Lucy yelled. "And please I was captivated by the demon king, no prince charming."

"Hey! I can be charming. Have you seen me?" Natsu pointed at himself.

The twins laughed at their mother's blank reaction.

"I swear, why did I marry you?"

"Because you love dad since you met him." Luna replied.

The family began to bicker. Fina sat on her corner, watching them argue.

"You guys are so annoying." Fina finally said something.

Everyone looked at her with shock. Lucy saw a glint of the old Fina back.

"Do you want us to go?" Natsu worriedly asked.

Fina shook her head. "I need to be annoyed at least once a day or I'll die." She smirked.

Lucy could feel the tears welling up in her eyelids. Luna removed herself from her mother before Lucy hugged her eldest child. The others joined in as Lucy felt the weight increased over her. Lucy could faintly feel Fina hug her back.

"My arm!" she yelled out.

"Oh, shit. Ryu, Felix off now." Natsu dictated.

"No, I'm fine. I'm fine. I just needed some wiggle room." Fina said.

Lucy removed her body from her daughter's. She held Fina's face with her hands. Tears fell as Lucy spoke. "You can have all the room, you need."

Brown eyes met one another. Lucy nodded at her eldest child as if she knew what Fina wanted.

Lucy turned to her husband and children. "Let's hang out with Fina today. Stay up and have fun right?"

The Dragneels agreed.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Lucy heard the door bell ringing. She shut off the vacuum to open the door. Calder, Timur, and the rest of the next generation children greeted Lucy.<p>

"Hey, Mrs. D. Can we see her?" Jack asked. "Gramps is on his way as well."

"Um, I'm sorry guys, but Fina is still not up to seeing others."

The gang hung their head in disappointment. "But you are welcome to hang out here if you want. I'm sure Ryuji, Felix and Luna would be happy."

"No, its fine. I better go to gramps." Jack said turning away.

Some of the group left as Timur and Calder stood.

"How is she?" Timur and Calder asked.

Lucy gave the boys a small smile. "She just opened up to us again. But I'll ask her if she wants to see you guys. You are the closest to her." Lucy guided them in.

She went to the second floor of her home to the first door on the left. She knocked twice before entering.

"Fina." She called out. Serafina was not on her bed resting. Lucy walked towards Fina's bathroom door on the right side of the room. Lucy tried opening the door, but to avail. "Fina?" she tried opening it again when she called her child's name several times. Fina still wasn't answering.

Panic consumed her whole body. She ran out the room to call for Natsu. The pink haired male ran back to the house from the outside. The twins were outside with their father as well, and came in a few seconds after he did. Timur and Calder stood up from the couch startling Luna, who was playing with her dolls. Natsu, Calder, and Timur ran up the stairs.

"Natsu, open it please!" Lucy cried out. Ryuji held onto Luna. Felix reassured his younger sister that their older sibling is fine.

Natsu could not open the door either.

"She must of blocked it from the other side." He thought out loud. "Calder, Tim, help me!"

The boys did. Using their combined strength and power, all three were able to kick down the door, blasting away any furniture from the lavender colored door.

Lucy ran inside, waiting for the cloud of smoke and debris disperse. She told everyone to stay back in case Fina was improper. While the smoke began to clear up, Lucy could see a silhouette sitting in the shower hall. The steam of the hot water made it hard to see what was really going on. She slowly walked over to it. Crouching down, Lucy gasped seeing Fina's scars. Fina never let her see the scars, only allowed Wendy when dressing her. The blotches of purple, blues, and reds, were placed all over her skin. The biggest scar of all was on her back. It was the deepest and most painful. The pinkish scar showed no ounce of skin. The outer ring of the scar was rough and raggedy, appearing to be paper after it's burned. The inner ring were purplish veins slowly healing. The middle was a disgusting combination of pink and red with no indication of it being properly healed.

Lucy could feel her heart break for her child. She felt completely defeated as a mother who could not do anything. What could she do? Serafina hardly displayed any negative feelings. None of her children expressed unhappiness. This was hard.

Looking down, Lucy saw something red running down the drainage pipe. She followed the familiar substance to Fina's arm, several cuts were slashed horizontally at both wrists. Lucy slumped to the ground, in front of her daughter, not caring if the hot water is messing up her clothes. Lucy cried out her daughter's name. Lucy could hear footsteps behind her as she grabbed Fina's head, resting it against her chest.

"Fina!" Natsu yelled out. Lucy could hear Natsu giving everyone instructions. As everyone else left, Natsu came with a few towels and a first aid kit.

"Cover her for me." He said as he shut off the water.

Lucy did as she was instructed. Then, she and Natsu carefully dressed Fina before the Magnolia hospital ambulance came. Two people with blue uniforms entered the bathroom with various devices. They placed a clear mask over Fina's after checking if she had a pulse; which was faint. Natsu removed Lucy away from two individuals handling her baby.

"Go change, we will meet them in the hospital." Natsu said.

Lucy clutched her husband's midnight blue shirt. Her hands were shaky. Natsu placed his on top of his wife's to steady her.

"I'll help you." He said.

Natsu assisted his wife with her clothes. Lucy held back tears as she reimagined Fina on the tiled floor. Only wearing her underwear, Lucy held onto her husband, letting go all her emotions and frustrations. She screamed curses and anything else she felt during these past few weeks.

Lucy felt Natsu kissing her head as she cried against him. All Lucy could do was pray to the heavens to please watch over her child.

* * *

><p>"Lucy!" Gray called out.<p>

Lucy looked up. She sat on the seat outside from the operating room. She arose, forgetting that Natsu rested his head on her shoulder. She ran to her male best friend holding him close as she cried. Lucy didn't even feel Juvia's raging presence next to Gray.

"Hey Gray." Lucy heard Natsu greet.

"How is she? Where's Cal?" Juvia asked.

"We don't know how she is. She's been there a while now. Cal and Tim are resting over there." Natsu pointed to the two males sleeping on the ground.

Lucy removed herself from Gray thanking him for coming.

"The whole guild wanted to come, but Master said that it's best if the godparents go first. Levy is on her way."

"Do you know if Ryu and Felix took Luna to her?"

"Yeah, and Felix is at Lisanna and Bickslow's house. Lisa is caring for him." Gray informed her.

"Lu!" Levy called out. Levy hugged her best friend.

"Where's Gajeel?" Natsu asked.

Levy glanced at Natsu. "With the kids."

Before anyone else can say something, the door to the operating room opened. A young doctor, blond and quite handsome, exited out.

"Are the parents of Serafina Dragneel here?"

Lucy and Natsu hurried over to the doctor. Gray, Juvia, and Levy were behind them. Calder and Timur were still sleeping until Gray kicked the two boys. Calder and Timur jumped up to gather what was going on.

"How is she?" Lucy begged.

The young doctor smiled. "She's perfectly fine. Serafina is recovering. She didn't lose much blood. You dressed her wounds properly, thank you."

"Can we see her?" Natsu pleaded.

"She's out of it, but of course you can. She's being moved to a room now. A nurse will guide you."

"Thank you Dr…"

"Dr. Shiro."

Natsu grabbed the doctor's hands, shaking it rapidly. "Thanks Dr. Shenron."

"It's Shiro, flame brain." Gray said.

"What did you say ice princess?"

Lucy walked passed the two men to the nurse that will guide her to her daughter. The rest of the group followed.

Lucy ran to Fina as soon as she entered the room. Fina's wild strawberry hair flared around her head. New bandages were placed all over her body. Lucy sat next to her daughter caressing her hair. Gray, Juvia, Levy, Timur, and Calder stood outside of the room. Timur held onto his crying mother. Natsu appeared with Dr. Shiro asking his, surprisingly, intelligent questions.

"Those burns were not severe right? I saw that she had the hot water on all the way, but my wife was under the showerhead as well and she didn't get burn."

"No, her skin was not burned, but she was scratching at the scars she got from a previous injury. What was it?" Dr. Shiro asked.

"We are wizards. She was training to become an S-class member. During the final, she got into a bad accident." Natsu told the doctor.

"Ah, that explains the scar on her back. I never seen one like that."

"Dr. Shiro, how long it will take her to heal?" Lucy asked.

"Hm, depending on Serafina honestly. Her body completely shut down. And attempting suicide can be damaging more than physical. It may take longer for her psyche to heal than anything else."

Lucy kissed her daughter's forehead. "Can I stay here for as long as she's here?"

Dr. Shiro nodded. "I'll speak to the nurses to bring you all the necessary things." Dr. Shiro left.

"Lucy, I want to stay with her too." Natsu complained.

"Natsu, go take care of our other children. You can come in the morning."

Natsu sighed. "Alright, we can go now." Natsu said to Gray and the rest.

"I'll be back in the morning." Calder and Timur said.

"See you." Lucy waved.

* * *

><p>Lucy yawned as she walked back to Fina's room from the showers they had in the hospital. Upon entering, Lucy heard a voice talking. Who was here so early in the morning?<p>

She paused, opened the door a bit to see Calder sitting next to a sleeping Fina. If Lucy had Juvia's fantasy vision, she would have pictured Calder as a prince and Fina as Sleeping Beauty.

"Fina, why did you do this to yourself?" Lucy heard him say. His voice cracked a bit. "I promise you that when you get better, I'll create heaven for you every day that you would never have to experience this hell ever again…you bet I'll do this for you, you jerk." Calder choked on a sob. "Why Fina? Don't you know how much I love you?"

Lucy stared as Calder's tears fell on Fina's pale cheeks before his lips ascended on hers. Lucy closed the door giving them privacy. She felt her own heart pounding. Wow, Calder was that in love with Fina? If Natsu saw this, he would flip.

Walking away, Lucy began to think about venues and dresses if Fina choose Calder. Would Natsu be happy to be in laws with Gray? Well, if Fina chooses Timur then Gajeel would be her in law. This is confusing.

"Luce?" Natsu asked. Lucy jumped.

"Natsu! What are you doing here?" Lucy greeted Natsu with a kiss.

"To see my kid. Is she still sleeping?"

"Um, she's resting. Calder's there, but I'm hungry so can you get me food."

Lucy felt Natsu's skin become hotter than usual. She looked up to see a look she sees all the time on Gildarts. Overprotective father mood.

Calder exited the room a moment later. A smile was placed across his face.

"What did you do to her?" Natsu said grabbing onto the collar of his light blue polo shirt.

"Huh?" Calder was lost.

"Is she okay?" Natsu asked.

Calder smiled. "Fina just woke up. She's calling for you guys." Natsu let go of Calder.

He and Lucy ran into the room. Both parents cried when they see their baby girl looking at them with tears in her eyes. They ran to her. Holding her close to their bodies.

"I'm sorry, mommy and daddy!" she cried out. She had not said those words since she was eight.

The parents hugged their child closer. The three cried for the longest time.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, finally updated. Back to Lucy's point of view. <strong>

**I don't want to make suicide as a light hearted situation. It is a serious and unfortunately common experience that many young people go through. Depression is no joke. I know. I was there in that situation. I want whoever is experiencing this, that it's okay. It will get better. You are a wonderful person and there's always someone there for you. There is always someone that loves you. During this stage, we are selfish and ignore the help. Sometimes we don't even express our feelings. But someone is there for you to listen. Trust me it took a lot to express myself, but I'm happy for the people that helped me. I know someone will help you too. **

**Have a great 2016! I hope to update soon. It seems that Calder is winning in the poll. So get your vote in! And Review!**


End file.
